TFM 2: The Adventures of SG1
by Alex Mcpherson
Summary: Sequel. AU, HP/SG1 XOver. Harry joined SG1 as a wizard/civilian apprentice engineer, but why did he then join the USAF and what happens with his diminishing magic? Spoilers, Season 7. 2nd Interlude Chapter
1. The Fifth Member, First Mission

**The Adventures of SG-1  
****The**** Fifth Member**

**"First Mission"**

_Adigeon_

Harry picked up an object. It was old, metallic and there was a strange sheen to it – as if it was too reflective for the material it otherwise seemed to be made of. Before he could trace his fingers on the printed-on scripture, one of the locals rushed up to him and pulled it out of his hand.

"Don't… Touch… anything…" the man rushed out.

Jack just gave Harry a look.

They were on the planet that the inhabitants named Adigeon, in the capital city – Coruscant. When Teal'c learnt that titbit, he raised both eyebrows.

It was a culture just a few steps ahead of their own that had gone ignored by the Goa'uld due to their planet having no Naquadah, nor Trinium, and so on. Unlike many smarter-than-us cultures, this one was not monotheistic. It was almost like the Goa'uld settled transplanted humans from all walks of life – even Christianity, which hadn't really kicked off on earth until Roman times, which really got everyone thinking to how long ago the last Goa'uld 'visitation' to take slaves, was.

Harry shrugged at Jack and continued on looking around at the items, but this time without picking them up. They were in a spacious museum of artefacts, where this world kept their '_Goa'uld Relics_'.

Most of them did not look gooldy.

"Sir, look at this." Sam spoke up. Harry walked to where she was, studying some cylindrical contraption, and he looked it over as Jack came at her call too.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

Sam shrugged, but was biting her lip. Harry noticed that she was vaguely amused.

Teal'c came over, and seeing the item, he picked it up and held it reverently.

Jonas came over and raised his eyebrows, as he too seemed to recognise it.

"What?" Jack asked.

"I've always wanted…" Teal'c mumbled.

The others backed off at the oddly behaving Jaffa.

He held it tightly in his grip and pressed a button.

Sam put her head in her hands, Jonas just, kept both eyebrows raised but smiled in mirth, while Harry and Jack just gawped at the device.

Teal'c smirked as he quoted, "I am a Jedi Knight!"

--

_Stargate Command, Briefing Room_

"Let me get this straight…" Hammond began, but paused, trying to think of how to say it. "You _stole_ a _lightsaber_." He finished, staring at Teal'c.

Harry came to Teal'cs defence… "Uhm, I wouldn't have said, _stole_…"

Jonas added, "And besides, the Curator of the museum did say he could take it…"

"Against the wishes of the Adigeon government…" Hammond countered.

Jack spoke up, "Sir, As far as I could tell, they were glad to be rid of it anyway…"

Sam also added, "And besides, it's harmless."

"Harmless?"

"Just a hologram." Sam confirmed.

"Then why would the Adigeon Government make such a fuss?"

Harry thought, as did the others at that, but he thought aloud. "Maybe they just like to complain a lot?"

"Harry?" Hammond asked with a severe frown.

Jack chuckled quietly, while Sam held a hand over her mouth, and Jonas just… well raised an eyebrow and smiled. Teal'c didn't change from holding the now deactivated lightsaber and smiling like a child at Christmas who got _exactly_ what he wanted, oblivious to the conversation.

"Ah… nothing… sir… just a thought." Harry mumbled, embarrassed.

"I agree sir." Jack spoke up, having no reticence to expressing his thoughts. "They did tend to complain quite a bit, sir. The public complained about us being there, what we were wearing, our… politeness."

"Colonel…" Hammond began

"I was polite!" Jack defended.

"General… he was – we all were." Sam spoke. "They even complained about what we were looking at. Not directly, but we could hear perfectly well all their complaints."

Harry sighed, and added, "About the only things they didn't complain about, was the state of the toilets at the museum."

"Really?" Jack aske,d having not noticed.

"They did complain about their location, the number of them, some about the lack of toilets, some about 'all those toilets', then theres the cleanliness of the places – it was immaculate. Cleaner than anything I've seen and that's saying something."

Sam and Jack gave him a slight frown at his comment, but didn't ask him to elaborate.

"Sir, I think you should classify Adigeon as… _unfriendly_. I doubt any other SG-team would have been as restrained as I saw Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter visibly be…" Jonas spoke.

Hammond nodded. "Perhaps it is a good thing I assigned you instead of SG-3, then." He spoke with amusement.

Harry had learned about the SG-3 commander and his team first hand – his eyes widened at the suggestion of SG-3 plus excessively complaining people. Before he realised it, he said, "They'd have killed them all."

Jonas nodded, and the two watched in amusement as Jack and Sam grumbled about the people there.

--

_Stargate Command, Commissary_

Harry smiled at Jonas continued telling Doctor Frasier about their mission.

"And then, Teal'c picks up this device and activates it…"

"What was it?" she asked between mouthfuls of Jell-O.

Harry and Jonas shared amused looks, and waited for her to go for a drink, before they answered, "A lightsaber."

They weren't so amused when she did a spit-take on them.

Harry felt his face warm in embarrassment, seeing everyone in the commissary stare at them. One asked, "A lightsaber, Really?"

Jonas nodded, and merely wiped his face of juice before he amusedly continued the story, this time louder so the others could hear.

Harry idly asked Janet, "How do you think they came up with the idea of a Lightsaber anyway?"

--

_2 Months Later; Harry's house_

Harry slept fitfully. Lately he had been dreaming of a place with strange writing and really _really_ old people building something. He couldn't understand a word of what they were saying, but when he spotted one person among them that he definitely recognised, step out of a circular object, he woke up.

--

_Vis__ Uban_

That very world Harry had dreamt, well… it was different. It was old, worn, decrepit. The people were no longer there, but nomadic-like humans had moved in.

3 such people, an old man and 2 young men in their early twenties were carrying things from somewhere towards their settlement, when they saw a flash of light, and a man appear, laid on his side in the foetal position, naked and shivering.

"Who are you?"

And the familiar voice of one brilliant archaeologist spoke, "I don't know."

--


	2. Daniel's Return, City of the Lost

**The Adventures of SG-1  
****Daniel's Return – Part 1**

**"City of the Lost"**

_Stargate Command, Jonas' lab_

Harry picked up the tablet of ancient writing, and asked, "I'm just curious, but – how would they _write_ with this? I mean – the modern written word has evolved over a fair few millennia into something we can put down _really quick_ when compared to roman tablets and so on – even Egyptian hieroglyphs done with chalk and paint take forever, being you know… pictures. At least Asgard is easy – a bunch of lines… the closest earth languages of the modern age come to pictures for words, is mandarin, which is even there, a bunch of lines to make a letter or word or whatever."

Jonas paused in his hurried research to consider his words.

"Go on…" Jonas asked, seeing that Harry hadn't finished his idle commentary.

"Now the Asgard are… far older than us – must be to have been allies with _The Ancients_ of all races, Pardon the pun." Jonas smirked a little, and went back to his research but didn't stop listening. "And Their language has likewise, developed much like our own, going through dialects and written variations into what it is today – According to Daniels' notes, the earliest Asgard written dialect is distinctly unlike the current one…"

"And the Ancients?" Jonas asked.

"Where around for millions of years or something… Surely they came up with one that we could write using pens!" Harry finished.

Jonas chuckled, and agreed. "Now that you mention it…"

Harry thought for a moment, and was about to add, when Jonas stood and walked over to the bookshelf Harry was leaning against. Harry moved so Jonas could get whatever book he was after.

"What?" Harry asked. "What is it…?"

Jonas just picked up a book, flicked through it, and mumbled to himself, before he spoke… "I got it…"

With that, Jonas got up, book in hand, and ran off out.

Harry barely thought for a second, before he dove off after him.

He caught up to him at the elevator, and barely got in before the doors closed.

"Jonas? What is it?"

Jonas just grabbed his shoulders, and said, "It's not the lost City… See there's this subtle difference in meaning when using early Asgard translations of early ancient…"

Harry thought for a second, before he asked, "Jonas slow down I only got 'Lost City, Difference, Asgard and Early Ancient'."

Jonas let go, and was about to say again when the doors opened to Level 28.

Realising where he was going, Harry followed him into the control room, and then continued on up the stairs at the back of the room, prompting Jonas to follow.

Harry walked calmly into the room, hearing Sam brief Hammond. "According to Tok'ra intelligence, Anubis has quickly decimated the forces of the remaining Goa'uld System Lords…" She glanced at Harry, then Jonas as he stopped in the doorway, panting for breath.

"I got it." He spoke.

"Hopefully it's not contagious…" Harry and Sam both spoke. Hammond seemed to be used to their double-talk and barely glanced between them.

"Haha…" Jonas replied, waving a finger momentarily as he walked in and stood in front of Hammond's desk. "The Lost City… On the Tablet."

"You've Found it?" Sam asked, as she leant on the edge of the cupboard next to the briefing room door.

"Yeah, only it's not the Lost City. That never made sense to me anyway, It, it… The tablet is written in ancient. How can they loose one of their own cities, and even if they did, why would they call it the lost city? They wouldn't… they would call it by it's name… right?"

"Mr Quinn?"

Harry interrupted, thoughfully. "City of the Lost?" he asked Jonas.

Jonas, derailed from his enthusiasm, looked at Harry and so did the other 2. Sam rose her eyebrows.

"How did you guess?"

"I quote, 'Subtle difference in meaning when using Asgard Translations of early Ancient'."

"I said that a minute ago…" Jonas said…

"Anyway, City of the Lost… go on." Harry said, amused.

"Do you have a gate address?" Sam asked.

"There's a reference, in the partial translations Dr Jackson was working on from the library of the four races. It talks about, a City of the ancients called Vis Uban, a place where the plague began. This _was_ going to be the Crown Jewel in the entire Ancient Domain, only it was still under construction when the plague broke out."

Together, Harry and Sam said, "2 words. Gate Address."

"4 years ago, when Colonel O'Neill had the ancient repository of knowledge downloaded into his mind, one of the things he did was to put a bunch of new gate addresses into the SGC computer. How many did he put in there?"

Sam shrugged, Hammond shook his head, but Harry answered. "Thirteen Thousand, Nine hundred and Thirty Six."

Again, Jonas' steam train of thought was derailed, and all 3 were looking at Harry.

"What? I got curious one time." Harry shrugged.

"Anyway…" Jonas began, but paused.

"We've been sending probes and cataloguing them as fast as we can." Sam said.

"Any possibly relevant planet goes on the mission list." Hammond interjected.

"But how many have actually had probes sent to them?" Jonas asked.

"Less than a quarter." Sam replied.

Harry further interjected, "We've stopped at Two Thousand, Five Hundred…"

"That many huh?" Jonas asked shocked.

"The mission list has a significantly long list of those worlds." Harry simply stated.

"Do you think he came up with these addresses randomly or could there be some sort of order?"

"I suppose…" Sam agreed.

"If Vis Uban wasn't finished being built, at the time that the Entire Ancient civilisation fell…"

"You're saying that the Ancient City we're looking for, is the last one on the list?" Sam asked.

Harry sighed and said, "Er, That _wouldn't_ explain the whole 'City of the Lost' thing…"

Jonas frowned, but answered Sam, "Well we've been going in order first to last, right?"

Hammond turned to Sam, and said, "Send a probe."

With that, Harry followed Jonas as he returned to his lab, antsy to go on this particular mission should it seem to pass.

"Explain again, '_City of the Lost_'." Harry asked.

Jonas looked at him, and said, "Well, the ancients there would have been 'lost' due to the plague, City of the Lost Ancients…"

"Oh… right." Harry mumbled, trying to hold down his imagination.

--


	3. Daniel's Return, Full of Surprises

**The Adventures of SG-1  
****Daniel's Return – Part 2**

**"Full of Surprises"**

_Vis__ Uban_

"We're not talking about a common cold here." O'Neill commented…

Harry shook his head as he lead the way, feeling as though he had been here before. He recognised the feeling of course, he remembered feeling it back in the Riddle cemetery, but like then, he didn't know why he felt this place was familiar.

They walked for about an hour towards the old city they had seen immediately upon arrival. And as they neared, they kept thinking, how large was the city, and how far away was it.

"It's gotta be the size of Manhattan!" Jack commented and whistled, as they finally entered the city, only to be greeted by sounds of the nomadic inhabitants.

"Well… these folks don't look lost, nor dead." Jack commented.

Unsure, Jonas replied, "I … don't think, these are… the ancients…"

Harry snorted as he dropped back to them. "No, they're nomads. Probably tribal…" he noticed some things on them, and finished with, "Descendants of South Americans but evidently from the mixed skin colors, they have intermingled with other transplanted cultures…"

Jack paused in his walk, and commented, "You know, Harry, you're full of surprises."

Harry grinned, and quoted Jack's own little joke, "Wait till I pull out my magic tricks."

Sam snorted at the pun, while one of the nomads approached.

"Greetings." The man spoke.

Harry stepped forward, and made a strange gesture with his free hand, across his chest, and bowed his heads slightly. "Greetings."

Evidently, Harry's chosen greeting was bang on, as the man smiled.

"We're… travellers from a planet called earth." Jonas explained as the man looked at them.

"Te'ras." Harry added.

Everyone around them gasped.

"You are from the holy land…" Jack heard from the crowd.

"Holy Land?"

The man explained, "The place we… I mean, our ancestors, were born. The place from which the Goa'uld took them. We thought its Chappa'ai was lost…"

Harry shrugged, and explained, "Buried by the Egyptians to stop other Goa'uld from encroaching on the holy land…"

"That would not have stopped them." the man commented, "They do have space travel… He is jaffa." He pointed to Teal'c.

"No, but he plays one on TV." Jack joked.

Harry found the comment oddly familiar for some reason. Jonas and the others seemed to see the others looked to Harry for answers as SG-1's representative. "Teal'c is no longer allied with the Goa'uld. He's a friend. As are we."

"We too, are travellers. _We_ are not from here originally, but have been here some time. If you wish to lay claim…"

"Not at all, WE're, a different sort of travellers."

"Ah, Exploration." The man understood.

Harry smiled a bit wider, and nodded.

"I then take it you would like to learn more about us, and this place?"

Harry nodded.

"Take me to your leader." Jack inserted with a joke.

The man looked at Harry in question, and seemed to understand it to be somewhat of a joke.

--

"-They say that they are friends." The man told the older man as they approached SG-1.

"No one can be a friend if they know not whether to trust them."

Harry was about to retort, but Jack did first, "Don't judge a book by it's cover."

"An enemies promises were made to be broken."

"And yet, Honesty, is the best policy." Jack finished with a grin.

The old man seemed to find this amusing, and replied, "He that has too many friends has none."

"Ah… but, Birds of a Feather…"

"I'm unfamiliar with that story… What lesson does it teach?"

Jack looked at him, finding himself put on the spot.

"It… has to do with flocking. And togetherness… and to be honest, I'm not familiar with the particulars myself…"

Harry inserted for him, "There were a group of birds, all born of the same species if not individual bird. They tried to fly separately, but many fell prey to larger hunter birds. So the ones that lived, got together. And over time, as the group got larger again and it came time to migrate, they stuck together. The hunter came, but together, they fought off the hunter, sheer numbers overwhelming it when said numbers had presented too tempting a target for the carnivorous creature. The hunter fell prey to his own prey, and learned to leave them alone. The lesson being, we are all human, and are stronger when we are united, divided, we fall."

Jack looked at Harry in amazement.

"The actual story as told by parents to their children is somewhat… different. I couldn't remember what species bird for instance…" Harry lamented. "But the particulars are there."

"Fascinating." The old man commented.

Jack was about to comment, when Colonel Reynolds of SG-3 entered the small area, and called out, "We found something you might wanna see."

With that, the rest of SG-3 followed, among them, a familiar looking man in the robes of the nomads.

All of SG-1 were gobsmacked.

"Daniel?" Jack asked.

"Arom." The old man spoke.

Jack, Jonas, Sam and Teal'c turned slightly to the old man in question, but Harry answered their unspoken query, "Naked one..."

Harry looked to the younger man, and asked, "That's how you found him, right?"

He nodded. "We found him in the forest two moons ago."

"Seems he doesn't remember who he is." Reynolds input.

"Daniel?" Sam asked, her eyes were a bit watery. She approached, and went to touch his arm, but Daniel pushed it away.

"It's okay, it's me, Sam."

"Do you not recognise us Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked.

Harry stepped forward, and noticed the slight – just slight – glimmer of recognition in Daniel's eyes as he told them, "He's got Mild Amnesia, he won't remember a thing for awhile."

"Mild?" Jack asked with a frown.

"As I said, he wont remember for awhile. 2 moons… About 40 day cycles?" he asked the old man, who nodded. "Well, he's not had any reminders of his past here, and if I remember my own experience," at this Harry shuddered slightly, "He won't remember begin to remember even with the reminders for about a day or two… although he should begin to feel, familiarity with one or two things."

With that, Harry extended his arm, holding his P-90, and asked, "Daniel, Recognise this?"

Daniel frowned, took the item, and looked over it. "Ahm… I'm sorry…"

Harry calmly spoke, in slight command, "reload." And held out a clip for the weapon.

Daniel looked at him in question, but found his hands worked automatically.

Harry looked at the rest of SG-1 and smirked.

"Yes, yes this is Daniel."

"Who are you?" Daniel asked.

Harry's smile faltered slightly, and he said, "Old friends."

--


	4. Daniel's Return, Return to the SGC

**The Adventures of SG-1  
****Daniel's Return – Part 3**

**"Return to the SGC"**

_Vis__ Uban_

"The others said you lived with me…?" Daniel asked as soon as Harry entered the man's small nomadic style abode.

Harry nodded, and asked, "Mind if I sit down?"

"No… go ahead." Daniel answered. Harry sat and looked at him curiously. "What?"

"You're thinking of coming back with us."

"What, you some kind of mind reader…?"

Harry grinned and chuckled, but shook his head. "Not right now." He joked.

Daniel nodded, and smiled slightly as if he knew he should get the joke but couldn't remember the punch-line.

"You're the only one who I feel a sense of familiarity with… it's… odd."

Harry nodded, and asked, "Why do you think it odd?"

"Well, _Apparently_, I knew Jack longer than anyone, then Sam, then Teal'c, and years later, you."

Harry smiled a little, and said, "I heard you call him Jim a few times."

Daniel smirked. "I know… A little… memory joke there."

Harry raised an eyebrow, so Daniel expanded on his comment, "I remember everything from waking up in the field to moments ago pretty well, I can't just forget how he introduced himself, can I? I just don't remember anything before that."

Harry nodded and chuckled quietly.

And that was how they talked for awhile, nothing about who Daniel was, or stuff on SG-1, but how Daniel was doing with the people, small jokes, trading 'morality stories' that Daniel had learnt, and so on.

Until Harry saw how long they had been doing that, and asked, "I heard from Sam that you think you might not like the guy you once were… Do you think you _couldn't_ like him – you… you know?"

Daniel nodded, and answered with a sigh, "When I look at you, or anything that seems familiar, I get these, feelings. It's hard to put a name to those feelings, but best I can _describe_, is like, with you its this sense of waiting for a surprise… I guess. With Sam, there's this, reminder of what I once had but I can't for the life of me even guess why."

"Really?" Harry asked, curious

"Yeah. Sam said we weren't together, and I saw the honesty when she told me we were just really close friends… I just can't figure out what that feeling is though… with Jack, it's… I don't know – it's like I just get this urge to irritate him for fun."

Harry burst out laughing at that.

"What?"

"That… Oh the times I've seen you wind him up…" Harry spoke around his chuckles as he calmed down.

There was a knock on one of the frames supporting the abode, and they turned. Daniel said, "Come in."

It was Jack.

"Hey Jim." Daniel commented, somehow hiding how amused he was to call him that.

Jack frowned slightly and said, "Jack."

"Jack." Daniel corrected without pause.

"We're gonna head back soon." Jack told Harry.

Harry nodded, and watched the colonel leave looking a little pissed off.

"He's angry that I don't remember him." Daniel commented.

Harry nodded, and said, "Yeah well, He's angry that the SGC commissary chefs keep '_forgetting_' that he loves pies."

Daniel chuckled a little, although he didn't remember what pies were.

Daniel stood up with Harry, and the two walked to the doorway of sorts.

"You coming?" Harry asked simply.

"How long till you leave?"

Harry thought for a moment, then answered, "3 minutes 20 seconds."

Daniel just rose an eyebrow, and said, "I'll think about it, my stuff is packed if I do decide to go…"

Harry smiled, to him it was already a forgone conclusion.

"Although that 'over-the-top spooky cliché bad guy with oily skin wearing a black cloak' stuff does seem a little off-putting."

Harry raised an eyebrow, and commented, "I don't know if your talking about Voldemort, who I whacked, or Anubis…"

Daniel frowned slightly, but chuckled as well seeing the reference to just what Jack had meant by cliché when he listed that stuff off earlier that day.

Pleased, Harry left and caught up with the rest of SG-1. He thought over Daniel's seeming familiarity with the cliché. It was another good sign that Daniel at least recognised the cliché.

Sam looked at his smile, and Harry asked, "Sam, you said we should try to help Daniel to remember if it was possible."

She nodded, and seemed to understand what he was saying. "He remembers?"

"Not quite. Familiarity. And speak of the devil."

They turned to see Daniel, backpack slung over his shoulder.

Teal'c approached with jonas, having not seen Daniel at the entrance to his abode.

"We've sent up a UAV," Jonas began.

"The ruins are quite extensive." Teal'c added.

"It's gonna take, _weeks_ to scout it all out properly."

"What of Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked.

"He's going home." Daniel spoke up, approaching.

Teal'c smiled and approached Daniel.

Daniel just looked at him, and asked, "Why do I get the feeling he wants to hug me?"

Sam closed her eyes and held in her chuckle, Jonas, well same as always, Jack just raised eyebrows and Harry grinned.

Teal'c however, just looked at him stoically, no longer smiling.

"Er… sorry?"

Teal'c pulled the man into a hug – a manly Jaffa like hug but a hug nonetheless.

Barely a minute later, Daniel whispered out loudly, "Air becoming an issue."

--

_Stargate Command, Gate Room_

The 6 got out of the Stargate and walked down the ramp to Hammond.

"Welcome Back, Dr Jackson."

Daniel was looking around curiously, and idly replied, "Thank you, thank you very much."

Hammond asked, "You have no memory of who I am?"

Daniel looked at him, and answered, "None… whatsoever… The others said you're… Gerenal Harold?"

Harry looked down and wished he had the spare magic to petrify his face and silence himself, so he could laugh.

Jack looked at Daniel with a frown, but said, "Neither do I sir." With a smile.

Hammond just gave a raised eyebrow look, causing Jack to loose his smile. "This way…" As they left, Harry heard Jack comment, "Did I mention you owe me 50 bucks?"

Hammond looked at Harry, who hadn't moved from his spot, holding in his laughter.

"Harry?"

Harry looked up and saw the others had left. "… N… Nothing sir…"

With that, he left the gate room, and quickly found an empty store-room where he gave into his laughter.

--

_Stargate Command, Infirmary_

Harry walked in with Jack. It was later that night, and Daniel was almost done with his medical check-up.

Jack smiled as Janet passed him a pair of glasses.

"Oh… wow, that's… better."

Daniel looked at Jack.

"Recognise me now?"

Daniel just stared, and before he answered, he flicked his eyes and Harry, "Has your hair always been that way?"

"what way?" Jack asked.

Harry smirked, and answered, "I've been growing it a bit."

Indeed, Harry's hair had been growing – it was shoulder length long hair, where-as before when he appeared, it had been just the normal mop of hair that covered his forehead and ears. He had tried short hair before, but didn't like it, and so had it grow longer to be manageable.

Daniel looked at Janet, and thanked her.

"Come on, I'll show you to your room here." Jack commented, and the two left.

--


	5. Remember, Daniel's Struggle

**The Adventures of SG-1  
****Remember**

**"Daniel's Struggle"**

_Stargate Command, Daniel's room_

Harry was stood leaning against the doorframe, watching as Daniel stared at the picture of Sha're, trying to remember her.

Harry himself, was pondering the magic of memories. Where memories really what made a person who they were? Because he had seen Daniel's responses in things that mimicked what Daniel used to be like, and yet, this Daniel, couldn't remember. Almost as though he had been obliviated.

Every couple of minutes, he surreptitiously palmed his wand, and incanted a spell. The spell sped its way invisibly, entering Daniel's head. Since Harry couldn't fuel a full-powered one – as he once said, the mental arts were never really his strong point, he just sent a few very low powered ones. Daniel would need to remember on his own, but Harry's spells would at least reduce the mental locks on the doorways that led to those buried memories. Instead of facing a metaphorical 20-alphanumeric coded locked door, Daniel would face a 3-numeric coded one… much quicker to metaphorically crack. His very first casting of this spell, back on Vis Uban, showed that it worked somewhat.

Lest Daniel notice, however, Harry would have his wand return automatically to his arm holster.

--

_Stargate Command, Briefing Room_

Harry stood, waiting with Jonas for the rest to come down. They were early, as Hammond was still in his office and busy working away on reports.

Jonas had gotten curious and asked, "So your wand… I notice your holster is only 5 inches…"

Harry smiled, no one had ever commented on it even back in what Jonas had termed the 'Potterverse'. "Yeah, I had it made for me When the war began to really kick off… Made using Phoenix feathers."

"Phoenix?" Jonas asked.

"Yeah. My wand – made of Holly wood with a Phoenix Feather core. If I just made a holster and enchanted the inside to be large enough for my wand, well I'm not sure but I've heard that some people's wands haven't liked it. Once I even went in a little car that was enchanted to hold a lot more than 4 people, and let me tell you – that car got a mind of its own. Literally."

"So your holster, specially made to not 'interfere' or anything…?"

Harry nodded. "The Phoenix feather used for it gives it protection from fire, and highly resistant to magic – don't… try to understand it."

"Like how something magically resistant can be used as a focus for magic?" Jonas quipped.

"Since the phoenix feather came from Fawkes – who also gave the tail feather for my wand, I don't _have to_ draw it from the holster to cast magic through the wand – as long as the wand touches the feather inside and the feather touches my skin. But I get more, control I guess, with it drawn. The outside however, is a fine blend of other materials and wood from the same holly tree as the wood in my wand."

"That compatible stuff?"

Harry nodded.

"What's the small insignia on the holster then?" Jonas asked.

Harry brought his arm up, and rolled the sleeve of his jacket up to show the holster, and the inch-long insignia.

Harry thought for a moment, before he replied, "Its not an insignia."

"What is it then?"

Harry was about to answer, when Hammond entered the room, along with Jack and Sam.

"Where's Teal'c?" Jack asked.

"With Daniel. Daniel felt the need to talk to him, I think he remembered who Sha're is." Harry answered.

"That's good news." Jack commented.

"But not what happened to her." Harry finished.

"Oh."

With that, they sat down and another SG team entered, where they began the briefing. SG-4, whom were already there replacing SG-3, and SG-27 – the 1st British SG team formed who had just entered the room, would go to Vis Uban to assist exploring it.

--

_Stargate Command, Sam's Lab_

Harry read up on the latest tech reports from various scientists on base. Sam had been busy, so he had taken up reviewing them for her. She let him when he demonstrated that he knew how to sort through it and let her know the pertinent details a few weeks before he had even joined SG-1, and since he started going on missions with SG-1, she had missed coming back to short reports prepared by him. With the current status of SG-1, he had the chance to catch up on some of it for Sam.

A knock on the door interrupted his review of one scientists' reports on building some plasma weapon.

He turned to see Daniel in the doorway.

"Hey… er… come in…"

Daniel entered, and frowned. "Ah… what, what are you doing?" he asked, curious.

"Sorting through reports from the scientists on base." Harry replied.

"My… memories are starting to come back to me… not all there… just bits and pieces… a few before I came here … the first time that is… a couple of Sha're… a few on SG-1… a few with you even… but…"

Harry smiled sadly and understood. "I joined the program a couple months after… you ascended. And I've been on SG-1 a couple months now as well."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"How's that working out?"

Harry smiled widely, and looked off into space as he replied, "Great… Meet new people, explore otherworlds, stick it to the Goa'uld…"

"Like Anubus?"

"Anubis, not yet." Harry chuckled at Daniel's mispronunciation. He got the impression that Daniel did that one to mock the guy, like a couple people back in the 'potterverse' had called Voldemort Voldiewart, Moldimort, Moldiwart, so on and so forth.

"so ah… What do you do? I don't think I learned what area you were going to go before… you know, the ascension thing…"

Harry nodded. "I've gone into engineering. But as I'm a fresh slate, they can load me up with alien tech knowhow, and not be bothered by the limits of human engineering knowhow. Like the whole 'a particle accelerator just _has to be_ so large it crosses country borders' thing."

"So ahm… no 'prejudice' or whatever?"

Harry nodded, but asked, "So, what you doing here?"

Daniel came in proper and sat down with a sigh. "Jonas took my place on SG-1 didn't he?"

Harry gave him a look, and said, "Jonas took his own place, like I have, on SG-1. I reckon that, if you wanted to, Jack and the others would let you onboard… well… once you've got a fair few memories back I'm sure but you are getting them back quickly."

"Yeah, about that… I remember your magic. And I think I noticed your wand out a few times…" Daniel spoke with a slight glare, but he was smiling.

Harry looked at the reports, and continued working away. "What of it?"

"You didn't… cast a spell or something?"

"Just opened a few doors is all." Harry hummed, and continued his annotations on this Felger guys' report.

"Like doors in a persons mind that locks away memories?" Daniel postulated.

Harry glanced at him, then replied, "maybe."

Daniel was silent for a minute.

When he spoke, he also stood up. "Well, Whatever you did, I'm grateful." With that, Daniel moved to the doorway, but stopped and looked back once he reached it, "Oh and Harry?"

Harry turned to look. "Yeah?"

"Why do I get the feeling that I did something stupid just before I erm… 'regained human form'?"

"What like interfering big style?" Harry asked humorously.

"I mean during that… I dunno, no memories of being ascended at all but, I get this, feeling that whatever I did against their rules – one of the things I did was stupid."

Harry looked back at his report so Daniel wouldn't see him laughing.

"Harry?"

He hummed in the affirmative.

"What was it?"

"I could have magic'd something up to deal with Anubis, but you, the all-knowing ascended being, just gave him the real thing instead of a magic fake."

"Oh…" Daniel muttered.

"I dunno, something about being all knowing – every single person I met who knew a lot of things always tended to forget the little things like '_never give the bad guy what he wants_'." Harry told him. "My headmaster forgot that once, and it almost cost us the school. As it was, it did cost him his life. It would seem, that this one, cost you your 'ascended' life, if you will."

Daniel nodded, and asked, "So what now?"

"Be glad that you could actually get to do things now – not under quite so much 'non-interference' crap now." Harry told him. "To be honest, I think you would have taken human form on your own anyway. You seemed quite frustrated with the other ascended beings."

Daniel nodded, and left.

--


	6. Briefing, A Second Notice

**The Adventures of SG-1  
****Briefing  
**

**"A Second Notice..."**

_Stargate Command, Briefing room_

"At this point, we believe we've mapped the full extent of the ruins." Jonas commented.

Harry looked up from reading the file on Vis Uban, and asked, "At what point of construction do you reckon the Ancients were at when the plague broke out?"

His question caught everyone off guard.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Well, Jonas, you were going to lead up to saying you haven't found any weapons or other technology, right?"

Jonas nodded.

"That's some intuition." Jack commented, and not for the first time.

Harry smiled, but footsteps took their attention to the man and escort coming down the spiral staircase from Level 26.

Harry, who was sat next to Sam, looked to the right, while Teal'c, across from sam, and Jack who sat across from Harry, both looked to their left. Hammond was already facing that direction.

"Sorry I'm late, I ah… forgot what time the meeting was." Daniel said, with a small laugh at the pun at the end. Seeing only Harry smile vaguely, he told them, "It's ah… little joke there, it's the memory thing…"

"Dr Jackson, this briefing is classified…" General Hammond told him.

"Yeah, Jonas mentioned that, but... ahm… You all said I used to be part of this, so ah…" Daniel paused, just looking at them, before he continued, "I can't really give you a reason. I just feel like I should be here."

Jack looked to Hammond, and shrugged.

"Good enough."

Daniel smiled, and took the chair next to Harry.

"Besides, who am I gonna tell, I don't remember anybody right?"

Jack smiled and said, "Good one."

"Thanks Jim."

Harry and Sam shared amused grins.

"So ah, there are extensive writings, all of them are in the oldest known ancient dialects, all of them are yet to be translated. But so far, as Harry said, we have yet to find any signs of advanced weapons, power sources, or technology."

Daniel was about to speak up, but Harry, who having been turned slightly away, towards Jonas, asked, "If this was the last city to be built by the ancients before the plague, how come the writing is in the oldest known ancient dialects?"

This got everyone thinking. Sam looked at him, impressed at his noticing that. Jack just gave him a look for his nitpicking, and Daniel was looking at Jonas, curious as to why he came to the conclusion about 'oldest known ancient dialects' too.

"Ahm… well… uh…" Jonas stuttered, and just rubbed the back of his neck. "It all translates if you know it to be those, but doesn't if you use the later dialects?" he answered nervously.

Harry nodded, but asked, "But wouldn't there have been the later dialects around at the time the plague struck?"

Jonas shrugged.

"Just thought I should mention, how annoying I find these ancients already." Harry grumbled. "I mean… can anyone say, 'plot hole'."

Jack chuckled.

Daniel looked at him, then Jack, and Jack saw the look, he explained, "Sam introduced him to Scifi books, and he keeps picking up on plot holes."

"Driving me insane." Sam mumbled.

"What, I thought you'd pick them apart aswell?" Harry asked.

"They're fiction."

"… So?" Harry asked. "I could point out that Scifi fans just _love_ it when a plot hole gets filled because the writers or authors realise the holes and, fill them."

"Right… well I'm sure theres a good reason the Ancients put their writing on Vis Uban in older dialects." Jonas mumbled. "As I was saying, the original name of the city is, Vis Uban, which does translate as Place of Great Power, But there's no indications that we're gonna find means of defeating Anubis there."

"You're not." Daniel muttered.

They all looked at him.

"It's not the Lost City."

"How do you know?" Jack asked.

"Uh… because Jonas translated Lukoon to mean, Of the Lost."

"Yeah but that's how we found-"

"It's the wrong place."

"But the translations in your notes…"

"Also wrong, if these are the ones you mean…" Daniel mumbled as he closed the file he had been reading. "I was way off."

Jonas had to ask, "Well, how do you know that?"

"I don't know, I just… know what the tablet says."

Jack asked simply, "How."

"I don't know, I just looked at it, and understood it."

Harry knew this was a key moment in Daniel's memories coming back properly, and felt he needed a little push to go faster. He palmed his wand and without Sam – who should have seen it but Harry's hand being under the table, didn't – knowing, nor Daniel, he cast the same spell at a slightly higher power than before at Daniel.

No one noticed, but he was disorientated from a strange sensation, and he missed the next part of what everyone was saying…

"-Lost City, is… Still Lost." Jack finished.

Harry thought quickly – internally casting the memory recall spell. It was one of the ways Harry had been able to learn quicker – he could still without it, learn quickly, but if he's tired say, in class – well, Harry had gotten tired in classes a few times and needed the spell to nullify the effects of that tiredness afterward. To his mind, it was as if he hadn't been tired at all and fully alert and paying attention.

"Pretty sure."

Jack was starting to say something, but Harry felt that Jack was going to say something stupid or otherwise unwise. So he interrupted, "Daniel, if you understand what that says… that's a lot of writing. A few words across the middle few lines sure are unreadable, what with the tablet being in its current broken state, but… Surely it cant _all_ just be saying 'We made a city, and then made it hidden'."

Daniel took his point. Harry got a few more looks for his insight. "Basically, it says that there was a city, a place of great power, that they made lost. It gives a brief… very brief mind, of the city, then it goes on about other things in parts about the state of the galaxy at that point…"

"You know, you told me to give Anubis that eye."

Sam informed him, "According to reports from our allies, Anubis is quickly conquering the system lords."

"He will dominate the galaxy in a very short time." Teal'c added.

"Not on my watch." Harry mumbled, prompting Sam to quietly remind him that his magic is limited, and he would have no hope to defeat a half-ascended being.

"I only did it because you said that we could wup his ass with what we'd find in this lost city."

"Well, if I said that, then I hope it's true… but… look, all I know is that the place you're searching right now is not it."

"Then… where is… it?" Jack asked.

Daniel shook his head and looked at Harry and Sam, "Did I just say, all I know?"

Jack quickly spoke, "Everyone, turn away." Daniel looked back at him, Jack leaned forward to say, "I want no witnesses."

Harry rolled his eyes and cast the lowest power hex he could at the annoyed colonel. Thankfully, or rather, unfortunately, it seemed as though Jack was going to go to the toilet just after the briefing, since the hex didn't need to do as much work as usual to do it's function.

Even Teal'c turned away and gasped in disgust at the smell that came from the red-faced Colonel.

"Jeebub berbub.. bob bib boo bab bor bibber?" Hammond asked, his words barely unintelligible around his hand over his mouth and nose. Harry quickly holstered his wand and stood up, along with Daniel and Sam. Teal'c was already out the door by the time the 3 had even stood, and Hammond was at the door to his office, closing it behind him.

The 3 followed Jonas, who just screwed his face in disgust as he calmly yet slowly walked out the room.

--


	7. Anubis Attacks, Preparing for Jonas Plan

**The Adventures of SG-1  
****Anubis Attacks – Part 1**

**"Preparing for Jonas' Plan"**

_Stargate Command, Daniel's Room_

Jonas knocked on the door, but since it was open, he could see Daniel was sat on his bed reading something.

"Sorry to bother you…"

"Oh, no you're not. I was just reading about, _us_ actually…"

Jonas stepped into the room proper, and spoke, "You said that, Anubis was part ascended. That the ancients tried to send him back to our level of existence, but failed and now he's trapped somewhere in between."

"Yeah, so I've heard."

"Anubis wouldn't know everything there is to know about the Ancients then, right? Otherwise he would already found the Lost City, or…"

Daniel held up a hand and said, "I know I was able to read that tablet but,"

"No, I'm just thinking out loud here." Jonas told him, then continued his musing, "If Anubis were to accidentally find the tablet, chances are, he's not gonna make the same mistake that I did."

"I don't know…"

"But if we were to make, a replica of the tablet… but change what it says,"

Daniel nodded, but asked, "Why?"

Jonas just looked at him, and didn't seem as though he was going to answer.

A voice in the doorway attracted Daniel's attention. "A Trap for Anubis." He simply said.

Jonas turned to Harry, and with a smile, nodded.

--

_Stargate Command, Gate Room_

Harry sighed as the Tok'ra arrived.

They had, over the course of 3 days, all but manufactured a fake tablet. They needed the tok'ra for both that part, and planting the tablet for Anubis to 'find'.

Not only that, but they needed a bit more information on the actual ship they were going to entrap.

Harry greeted Sina and 2 of her fellow Tok'ra. Having been informed who was going to arrive ahead of their arrival, he had been brought up to speed with who she was.

Since Sam was with Daniel locating a set of Rings on Vis Uban, Jonas was working away making sure that their fake was literarily correct, Teal'c was with the System Lord Yu to ensure Goa'uld co-operation in the venture, while Jack could only really stand Selmack and oddly enough, Melak of the tok'ra they had met, Jack had left this one to Harry, rationalising it with how Harry could do with brushing up on dealing with alien allies.

"Sina, Reece." Harry greeted her simple, Symbiote and Host, and did the same with her 2 escorts. "I am Harry Potter, SG-1."

She raised an eyebrow, so he explained, "Newbie. I take it you were briefed on our insane little plan?" he asked.

"Indeed we have, and the Tok'ra high council finds this a most remarkable, yet dangerous and challenging mission."

"Aint it just?" Harry commented with a grin. "Considering you even came, I guess the High Council voted in favour of giving their assistance to this mission?" he asked.

"Indeed, but that is a little presumptious." Sina replied.

Harry nodded, and shrugged. "Well then, please come this way." With that, Harry led the 3 towards the elevators to the left side of the control room/gate room.

"If you'll forgive my blunt honesty?" He asked in way of seeking permission to give opinion or otherwise possibly harmful comments.

"Please." Sina replied. "I much prefer honesty."

Harry nodded, and as they got into the elevator, and he pushed the button for the level where Sam's lab was, he told them straight, "I've heard quite a bit of… gossip about the state of Tok'ra-Tau'ri relations. And I don't just mean diplomatically, but socially too."

"Such as?" Sina asked, curious.

Harry flat out replied, although not with a trace of dislike in his voice, "The Tok'ra symbiotes' attitudes towards us Tau'ri humans. I've heard that they… you maybe not personally, but others… don't like us. Your plans were more long-term, and then here we came, new to galactic exploration, steam-rollering the Goa'ulds. I can only guess at the number of spy networks you've had to re-establish for every Goa'uld we've killed and whom were then replaced by other system lords or new goa'ulds. In essence, we've annoyed you, and you – not you personally so I've heard, but the others… well, they annoy us back, if you will. Not exactly a good base to build an alliance."

"You speak quite frankly, for a human." Sina commented, with a bit of humor.

Harry shrugged, and continued as they left the elevator, towards Sam's lab. "While sometimes honesty has to be pushed down in favour of lies – as it is in spy work, I have found that outside of those situations, honesty can help more than hinder…"

Sina considered him for the rest of the way to Sam's lab, and as they entered the lab, she said, "You are so young, and yet you speak with a wisdom few of your kind have."

Harry looked at her, and smiled a little. "Thank you. Now… our computers have been adapted so you can interface your devices with that for the data transfer." He began.

She raised an eyebrow.

"-For any data transfer you need to do for however you're going to assist us." Harry corrected with a wink.

She nodded, and one of the Tok'ra handed her a projector. She looked into Harry's eyes as she activated it, and found herself surprised that Harry was not at the device.

She remembered what one Tok'ra had told her after Sam had been shown the projector the first time – when they had come back with information about a Goa'uld living on Earth. Sam had looked at the device, not what it was projecting.

Harry just seemed to give the device an idly curious glance but focused on the projection of Anubis' ship.

"This is his Mothership. Much larger than a Goa'uld Hatak… even larger than Apophis' Mothership from a few years ago."

Harry nodded, and asked, "Crew?"

"Our spy on board has only been able to get partial schematics. Some have differed, conflicting. One said a crew of 5,000, another merely a thousand, but the highest count – which we would plan for but not prefer – is 16,000."

"How many of those are Jaffa, and how many Goa'uld?"

She frowned curious at what he was thinking, and replied, "Probably a few hundred Goa'uld in charge of the various armies – the rest would be Jaffa trained in the various disciplines. Ship control, Engineering, Our spy has managed to get an accurate figure on the Glider pilots – Just over a thousand pilots. The rest would be the ground forces, and if the 16,000 figure is accurate, as we suspect so, 12,000 Jaffa for ground forces."

Harry nodded, and then asked, "any internal defences?"

Sina shook her head. "Merely Jaffa patrols, but they would not expect any intruders so patrols are typically light, as they used to be before you Tau'ri began your, explorations."

Harry smiled slightly, before he lost the smile and asked, "External – Against a Fighter?"

And that was the tone of the discussion. Since he had been told that Sina would know of the X-302, or if she didn't, she should be told of it and the Hyperdrive (but he had been told not to tell about his magic nor the magic-generator built into it), and found she didn't, only that a space-fighter of the Tau'ri would be used to strike the ship, he explained about the 302.

She was shocked they could build such a small Hyperdrive.

"You are playing with forces you do not understand."

Harry smirked at her for that comment. She was unnerved – host and symbiote both.

"You could blow yourselves up…"

Harry shrugged noncommittally, lost the smirk and replied, "We've test-flown the X-302 through hyperspace 3 times. We made it to our moon and back the first and second time, the third… okay we had to have a tow, but then again we took our Stargate – under attack by Anubis at the time – away from earth as far and as fast as we could – we made it away before it exploded barely in time but as I said, we needed a tow after that, since the explosion simply damaged the fighter too much to safely trip through hyperspace."

Sina looked at him incredulously.

"Anyway… the plan. Since we know that our Hyperspace generator is only good for short-range, we've made modifications so that it is actually made _for_ short range jumps. Our safety systems reconfigured for it. As such, Our 302 fighter will go into orbit, wait for Anubis' arrival, and then avoiding Death Gliders, hyperspace jump past the vessels' shields, but not so that we re-appear the other side of the ship, nor inside it… now you said that the Mothership has an external heat vent that, if destroyed would render the super weapon unusable – and if he does try to use it, would destroy the weapon, but not the ship."

"We do not know exactly where the vents are, nor can our operate learn it before the attack. The computers are protected using Ancient."

"So we put an Ancient expert or 2 onboard, who are also experienced… somewhat in one case, in infiltrating Goa'uld ships."

"Who are you suggesting?"

"Jonas… and I think Daniel will want to join him also."

"Daniel… as in, Doctor Jackson?"

"Yeah…"

"He's dead." Sina said.

"Nope. He was ascended, but then got booted out for trying to help us fight Anubis… given human form. WE found him on Vis Uban… ironic actually, Jonas made the mistake of reading that tablet incorrectly, we got to Vis Uban, found Daniel, who then told us that the tablet was wrong. There Jonas came up with this cockamimee plan to create a tablet that would say what he thought the real one said…" Harry shook his head.

"You also think this to be an insane idea?"

Harry nodded, and grinned, "But hey, I've had to come up with insane idea's before… they usually work better than not-so-insane ideas that usually make more sense. The universe's sense of humor I guess."

--

_Stargate Command, Briefing Room_

Harry sat among SG-1, watching and listening to Sam give the briefing on the plan. Among them were other SG teams, officers, NCO's and SF's aswell as the 3 Tok'ra guests.

"We've had little success using Naquadria to power the F-302's hyperspace window generator for any length of time," Sam began. Harry frowned – He didn't know that the fighter had been given 'F' status as it were. The removal of the X signified that Area 51 were now going to start mass-producing the fighter.

"However, we have come up with a way to use the generator for short bursts, giving us a nice tactical advantage. If our calculations are correct, we can use a short controlled burst to bypass the motherships' shields."

Jack asked, "And if the calculations are, incorrect?"

"The 302 would exit just before the shields, or bypass the Mothership altogether, or worse… emerge inside it, but lets not go there."

"Ofcourse, let's, not dwell."

"Now, thanks to intelligence provided by the Tok'ra, the power core of Anubis' ship is cooled by several ventilation shafts leading into the outer ring section of the ship and ending on the exterior of the ship. Now, we just need to destroy 2 of the 4 shafts to make it so that, heat begins to build up and the power core starts to overload. However, we would need to do so just as the main weapon is powering up, so that Anubis can not abort the firing. AS such the core will overload, and the various 'eye' crystals will overheat and be destroyed."

Jack put up his hand again. "Where are these, shafts, exactly?"

Sam sighed and answered, "As Colonel O'Neill is well aware, we don't know where any of these shafts are… exactly…"

Sina added, "Our Operative in Anubis' ranks has been unable to get aboard the ship, and only able to glean a limited working knowledge of it. Anubis protects his computer systems with elaborate ciphers coded in the oldest known Ancient dialect, and we are only aware of 3 people in the galaxy who are remotely familiar with this dialect. 1 is Thor, of the Asgard."

"The others are Jonas Quinn and Daniel Jackson." Sam finished, although what Sina just said had been news to her. "Which is where they come in. They'll sneak aboard Anubis' ship and access their computer."

Sina continued, "We have devised an injectible radioactive isotope that will allow them to move freely on Anubis' ship undetected by it's sensors for 8 hours."Sina looked at the 2 and assured, "This isotope is not harmful and should have no side effects."

Sam continued, "They'll decipher the codes and relay the information of the targets to Colonel O'Neill and myself, who will be flying the F-302."

Jack smiled, and said, "No Problem, right."

"Sounds easy to me." Jonas quipped.

"I've encountered worse." Harry quipped.

Jack commented, "Anubis ship' is destroyed, and we all live to save another day."

Sam chuckled slightly, and spoke, "Again, as Colonel O'Neill is _well aware_, eliminating the crystal power core, wont destroy the entire ship. It's defenses and auxiliary weapons will remain intact."

"Why don't we dwell on that for just a second." Jack spoke.

"Our goal is to take out Anubis' new superweapon. It's what gives him a clear advantage over the other Goa'uld Motherships. Now we have received word from Teal'c that Lord Yu has pledged to bring the full force of the remaining system lords down on Anubis, once we've succeeded."

Jack looked around, and spoke, "Okay, anyone who thinks this is an absolutely _insane_ idea, raise your hand." Jack raised his, and so did Jonas, a few others, and Jack added, "Come on, be honest," with that, over a few seconds, everyone but Harry had a hand raised, including the tok'ra.

"Harry?" Jack asked.

Harry just smiled, and commented, "I've seen idea's and plans that were a lot more lacking in sanity."

"Keep your hands up people, because the next question is, who's going to make this happen." Hammond spoke.

Harry raised his hand with a smile at that point.

"Well, It's going to take at least a week to move the inhabitants of the ruins." Jonas commented.

"Which should give us enough time to build a make-shift runway, and get the 302 through the gate and re-assembled."

"and once everything is established, The tok'ra will, plant the fake tablet, with any luck, will lure Anubis to the planet." Jonas finished.

Harry quipped, "And that's why It's not quite as insane as you guys are making it out to be."

Sina had to ask, "And how could it be as, insane as we are making it out to be?"

Harry simply replied, "We do all this _knowing_ Anubis is going there, _after_ we've planted the fake tablet, and know we'd have only _a day_ to set the trap."

"Harry?" Sam asked.

Harry shrugged, and said, "Once I had to set a similar trap of similar magnitude in just _an hour_. Now that, was insane."

--


	8. Anubis Attacks, 2nd Seat Switch

**The Adventures of SG-1  
****Anubis Attacks – Part 2**

**"2nd Seat Switch"**

_Stargate Command, Locker Room_

"Look, You have a magic generator on that F-302. All tests on a separate one show – _It. Doesn't. Work._ – without _me_." Harry spoke.

"We don't need it… We can handle a couple of gliders…" Jack began.

"You're going to make a run against a heavily armed _warship_. Not just a bunch of enemy fighters. The F-302 is designed to combat Gliders and Alkesh – not a big frickin _Battleship_. I've seen what specs the Tok'ra could get. The surface is dotted with several anti-fighter turrets covering each others' firing arcs making a very messy Crossfire to fly through. Jack… I _have to go_."

Jack sighed, and asked, "Alright, say I let you go. What would Sam do instead?"

Harry looked up a moment at the roof and let out a breath of air. "She can Co-ordinate from the ground, I don't know… but Jack, all she's got to do in that fighter, is monitor the Hyperdrive. _I_ can do that, _and_ use the magic generator to shield us. What would I do on the ground? Nothing."

"You want to be useful." Jack understood.

Harry huffed and nodded.

"I'll talk to Hammond and Carter, see if they'll agree to the switch."

Harry smiled slightly, and thanked him.

Jack left, already wearing Offworld gear, and Harry began to suit up himself.

--

_Stargate Command, Hammonds' Office_

Hammond just raised an eyebrow.

"He did make a good point, General." Jack concluded. "Normal F-302 combat operations would cover fighter support while Prometheus took on a mothership. This is… a one off. He pointed out that we'd likely need a shield, and to make that Magic Generator work for us, that '_us_' would include Harry."

"Colonel, Harry is young, and I can see why he wants to do this… But…"

Hammond was cut off from his reply when Sam added, "Sir, I _know_ Harry. In all our missions off world, he's tried to make himself as useful as he can be to us. In the 3 months he's been a member of SG-1, he has outshone our expectations of him."

With that, Jonas and Daniel both stepped in, having just returned from Vis Uban. Seeing what they were talking about (but not why) Jonas inserted, "Harry's a survivor. The skills he's picked up… and I think we haven't even scratched the surface of all his 'acquired' skills, he's amazing. He may not know as much as we do, but he sure makes up for it."

Jack nodded, and finished, "Sir, this mission has greater chance for success if Harry flies 2nd seat with me."

Sam nodded her agreement when Hammond looked at her, and the two archeologists agreed. Daniel had seen very little but felt he should agree for some reason.

"If it makes a difference," Sam began, "He has been learning about Piloting a bit as well. He can fly the F-302, although I'm not all that sure on in combat."

Jack nodded, but inserted, "it's not like he'd be the one flying anyway – I'd be piloting."

"Alright… You've convinced me. Mr Quinn, Dr Jackson?"

"The inhabitants have all been resettled, and the F-302 has been fully reassembled. The Engineers have gone over it checking everything, and it's all good to go." Jonas told the general.

Daniel added, "We've cleaned up around the ruins a little, made it look a tad bit untouched but devoid of dust and so on in certain places, such as the ring platform we found."

"I thought you said there was no technology in that city." Jack whinged.

"… Ahm… Advanced? Other than a ring platform, no." Daniel told him.

"That's so unfair. Why do the bad guys always get the cool toys?"

Sam smirked, and spoke, "Colonel… hellooo… F-302… smallest hyperspace capable craft…"

Jack lost the whinging look and struggled to hold down his smile that threatened to turn into a grin.

--

_Vis Uban, Base Camp_

SG-1 smiled as they saw Hammond walk into the command area. Sam saluted him, making Jack just roll his eyes, having stopped saluting him years ago.

Jack and Harry, both in flight-gear getups, nodded to him.

"Welcome to base Camp." Sam began.

"Thank you Major." Hammond replied with a salute.

"I have to admit, it's a little strange to see you off world, sir."

Harry snorted, attracting their attention. "Sam, Strange would be seeing Senator _Kinsey_ Offworld to oversee an operation like this."

Hammond nodded in agreement, and despite his amusement, replied, "It's not your usual run of the mill Alien-planet operation, is it?"

"No sir."

"What's our status?"

Jack and Harry stepped forward a little, and Harry replied, "F-302 fueled, turned on and ready on the runway"

--

_Vis__ Uban, F-302_

Harry settled into the seat he had last sat in about a year ago.

"Alright back there?" Jack asked.

Harry strapped the oxygen mask onto his helmet fully and flipped everything to as it should be. "Yeah, just… it's odd, you know? After so much time, I'm going to be flying again."

Jack chuckled. "How do you think I feel – Last time I was at the controls of this thing, I almost died."

"Join the club, Jack. I was with you too remember?"

"How could I? You saved my ass back there."

"All 400lbs of it." Harry grumbled sarcastically.

"Hey – I don't weight that much!"

"Oh really? The last few nights you've been hitting the steak house pretty heavily."

"I'm a growing boy." Jack joked.

"Sure, and I'm from the planet Tatooine."

Jack had to… he sang, "A Long… long time ago… in a galaxy far away…"

Harry sighed as Jack continued singing a joke song he had heard Teal'c listen to a few times.

"My… My… this here Harry Potter guy… Maybe Vader someday Later, but now he's just a small fry… Left his home, kissed his wand goodbye, singing 'Soon I'm gonna be a First Prime…'"

Harry groaned. "That's just… Teal'c will castrate you if he had heard you sing that."

On the radio – which Jack had turned on – Harry heard chuckles of laughter, as an amused Sam came on and said, "Air strike, this is command base. You are go for Take off."

"I thought we were going with Red Leader on this one." Jack asked, keeping up with the Star Wars jokes.

Harry rolled his eyes and he finished pre-flight check. "All systems go."

"Command…" Jack began.

Hammond came on the radio, "Colonel, Harry, God speed."

"That's better. Harry, want to take this one?"

Harry smiled and activated the air breathing jets. "Sure thing, _Artoo_."

Jack groaned but let him take the controls. Jack new that Harry liked to fly, and liked the flying part of the 302 flights before, and knew that Harry would be put under a strain with the shield later, so gave him the chance to fly. He'd take over for the combat, but that was hours away and so they could do a fair bit of flying to get the craft into shape.

--

_Vis Uban, Base Camp  
_

Sam sighed as she watched the F-302 climb steeply, almost 90 degrees straight up. Hammond put a hand on her shoulder, and simply said, "They'll be fine. With Harry and the shield, They should make it."

"Yes sir… but I can't help worry."

"I know, Major. Same here."

--

_Orbit of Vis Uban, F-302_

Harry smiled as he took her into a high orbit.

"Sensors set to maximum…" Jack began. "We are now in Hyperspace Watch phase."

Harry engaged autopilot to keep them in orbit.

"How long until his estimated arrival?" Harry asked.

"Just about 6 hour-" he was cut off.

"Airstrike, this is command, the Tok'ra just contacted us, Anubis has moved sooner than we thought. He should be here anytime. Stay alert."

Jack acknowledged, and Harry relinquished control to him, but Jack didn't disengage autopilot.

Harry had an idea, and said, "Jack, I'm going to try hiding us from their sensors so they don't see us when we arrive… Give them time to take the bait fully."

"Really? Will it work?"

Harry shrugged, but answered, "I don't _need_ to know how their sensors operate or what they detect, the magic is like that – it sorts it out on it's own. Part of why it's so hard to control without me."

"Right…"

With that, Harry concentrated on the powered up Magic Generator creating a small field of energy, which he directed to cover the exposed parts of the F-302 like a skin, and disguise it from Anubis' sensors. He felt as though he had succeeded in the abstract command, but knew it wouldn't cover visual.

"Airstrike… do you read?"

"Mission Command, this is airstrike. Harry's cloaking us somehow with that magic stuff."

A window appeared in front and Jack reported it then cut off comms quickly.

And just in time, since directly in front of them, they saw the massive monster appear from the hyperspace window.

--


	9. Anubis Attacks, Pieces in Place

**The Adventures of SG-1  
****Anubis Attacks – Part 3**

**"Pieces in Place"**

_Vis__ Uban, Ring Platform_

Daniel nodded to Jonas and Sg-3, as they watched the Jaffa leave, all except 2 who stood guard at the platform.

As soon as the others had left, SG-3's Colonel Reynolds and his team Zatted the guards. 2 a piece, killing them.

Daniel and Jonas quickly moved over to the platform, and Jonas removed the ring remote control device from one of the guards' wrist. They readied for position, and nodded to Reynolds and his team. "Showtime."

"Good luck." Reynolds bid them, and the two nodded in thanks.

Jonas activated the rings, and the last they saw, Reynolds and another of his team were pointing their zats at the Jaffa bodies, 2 zat blasts firing.

--

_F-302_

Jack asked, "How long we good for the cloak trick?"

"For as long as they don't _see_ us with their own eyes. I can't keep us invisible to their eyes, but to their systems – even ones on normal light spectrum-"

"English, Harry." Jack groaned.

"They look, they see. Their Tech look, their Tech don't see. Simple enough?"

Jack rolled his eyes.

What Harry was doing was one of the tricks the Wizards used to hide from Muggles. Not the Muggles themselves – They relied too much on muggle-repelling charms too much for that to be covered by the same spell some industrious witch had made a few years before Harry attented Hogwarts. The spell just somehow interacted with machines' perceptions. As they were in space, the spell had it easy – it didn't have to have more power to make the machines perceive things like soil, grass, trees and unused air and ruins, like it was at Hogwarts, but rather just an absence of something, nothing. Being surrounded by nothing has a plus.

"You could run it indefinitely?" Jack asked. "And they won't detect this magic energy?"

Harry shrugged. "Part of the Magic includes hiding magic energy from their sensors as well as everything else. I'll keep it up for as long as I can in the coming fight against Gliders – they're notorious for missing when relying on sight after all. When we get too much of a cross fire I can keep us shielded instead. Against an exploding Stargate… but We would be bumped about I think… I'd rather dodge for awhile than shield and bump."

Jack chuckled.

The radio crackled, and they heard, "Air Strike, the package is aboard. Avoid combat until we receive their signal."

Jack replied, "Confirmed Mission Command."

--

_Anubis' Mothership_

Daniel was working away on a control terminal while Jonas looked on. Daniel sighed as he realised it wasn't as easy as he thought to decipher.

--

_Anubis' Mothership, Pel'tak_

Meanwhile, however, on the Pel'tak, or bridge as humans called it, Anubis was staring out at the planet. If he had human form, he would have been frowning. Vis Uban was an unknown to him.

His First Prime, Herak, approached.

He turned slightly in acknowledgement, and commanded, "Speak!"

"My Lord, your ground troops have confirmed there is a human base on the planet."

Anubis seemed to take a deep breath to calm himself – although the move was odd since he wasn't really a breathing entity. "The Search of the city?" he asked, but suspected Herak would answer in the negative.

"No energy Signatures."

--

Down in the computer terminal room, Daniel had cracked the cipher, but realised, "Ah… this is gonna take more than a little while."

"Well, could you try a keyword search?"

"What, like search for Achilles?"

"Uh, that's good. Glad to see that your memories are finally coming back, not to mention your razor sharp wit, but why don't you try something more like uhm, power core venting."

Daniel nodded, and within seconds 9 places were highlighted, connected by red lines visible inside the 3d image shown on the 2d display screen, showing a translucent rotating model of the ship.

"Okay, that's more than we thought…"

"Will 2 be enough?" Daniel asked.

"I don't know… Relay the information to Sam." Jonas said.

Daniel nodded, and used his Tok'ra radio to inform the ground of the slight problem.

--

_Vis__ Uban, Base Camp_

Sam and the Tok'ra operatives were frowning at the data Daniel relayed.

"If this is right, you will need to destroy 4 of the external cooling vents to trigger an irreversible overload." Sina told them after a minute.

"Which means, all missiles _have_ to strike, and they can't engage the gliders." Sam mumbled.

"Do you not have secondary weapons on this fighter craft of yours?"

Sam nodded, but said, "We've still had a few issues with their use in space, but, can't hurt to try."

--

_F-302_

"Air Strike, this is Mission Command. There are more vents than we thought."

Jack had to ask, "How many more?"

"There are a total of 8, colonel. And you need to take out 4…"

Jack sighed, and Harry added his two knuts, pence or cents to it. "We have also been visually spotted."

"Oh.. Oh crap."

"Colonel, Do not use missiles when you engage the gliders…" Sam told them.

Jack grumbled, but replied, "Alright. But let me state, this is incredibly insane."

Harry nodded from his place and inserted to both Jack and Sam, "Yeah, this is going the same way as that similar trap I told you about."

Sam had to ask.

"What happened there?"

Harry chuckled, and said, "Let me tell you, things are too similar for a coincidence…"

Jack thought about it as he dodged the few first shots from the Gliders – though due to the distance, they would have missed anyway.

He asked in a small lull, "Did that Voldie dude have more of what you were going to destroy, or something?"

Harry laughed – Jack was bang on the money, but as it were, the wrong pile of money. "Yes but this is similar in that I was hoping to take out something important to voldie – and found he had several duplicates elsewhere in safet..y…. Oh man why do I get the feeling that Anubis would have duplicated the crystals?"

Jack grumbled. "You had to-" he stopped as a blast neared the 302 and missed by a few feet.

"Less talk, more dodging." Harry told him.

--

_Vis__ Uban, Base Camp_

The Tok'ra operative swore in Goa'uld as they listened to a report on their long range Tok'ra communicators.

"What is it?" Hammond asked.

Sina scowled as she said, "The System Lord Yu has turned the fleet away – he is not bringing the fleet here! Your plan is failing."

Hammond nodded, and replied, "For Now, we'll have to settle with taking out his super weapon."

Sina nodded, but quietly swore as she walked away.

--

_F-302_

Jack swore as he was told.

Harry just shook his head.

"Command, we have target information, but we need to get Anubis to power the weapon before we can make our run. Are we go?"

"Affirmative." Hammond told them. "We'll have to settle for taking that out for now."

"Just for the record, I have a problem with this plan."

--

_Anubis' Mothership, Pel'tak_

"My Lord," Herak began. "Our Glider patrols are reporting a mysterious attack fighter heading in our direction, but none of my or the gliders' systems are detecting any vessel."

Anubis stood. "The Tau'ri are without Cloaking technology. And the Tok'ra do not possess such technology that can defeat my sensors…"

For a minute, Anubis thought while Herak continued to read reports from the patrols.

"My Lord, the attack fighter continues to evade their weapons. They can not get a weapons lock and are having to resort to aiming on their own."

"Send in Another 3 squadrons." Anubis commanded, and added, "And 2 Alkesh. I want that fighter disabled, not destroyed."

Herak hesitated, and gave the orders, before he turned to Anubis and spoke, "I do not believe what you are searching for is here."

Anubis drew himself up – another odd move for a non-corporeal entity inhabiting some construct to give him form, shrouded in a big ornate cloak as it was. "I Agree." Anubis spoke, a hint of respect in his voice for Herak's deduction in such a short time.

"Shall I target their base My Lord?"

"NO." Anubis answered. "Recall the ground troops."

Herak understood, and with barely restrained glee at the coming destruction, replied, "Yes, My Lord."

--

Down in the computer terminal room, Daniel noticed a count down begin. "What's that?"

"A countdown… they're targeting the planet." Jonas said worriedly.

"Jack, Harry, you better hurry – the weapon is being powered up! Mission Command – This is Jonas, your position has been compromised, the Stargate is being targeted… repeat, the Stargate is being targeted. The Naquadah will amplify the blast."

"Roger that." Hammonds voice replied. "We're evacuating now."

--

_F-302_

"Alright, approaching for hyperspace vector." Jack muttered.

The craft turned and quickly approached the ship. It was so large, that long before they neared the hyperspace entry distance, the ship covered about 20 percent of their forward view – which considering their distance, was some job.

Harry however, reported a problem. "Jack, 12 gliders and 2 Alkesh on approach, multiple vectors – they're boxing us in."

"Now would be good?" Jack asked.

"Yes now would be perfect." Harry muttered, as he activated the hyperspace generator. "Hyperspace in 3…" Harry increased output of the magic generator to 50 percent, "2…" he closed his eyes and concentrated on splitting focus for the task… "1…"

Harry, split focus, had the same amount of magic occlude the craft from the enemies sensors, but also focused on occluding the hyperspace window event from their sensors _and_ making it invisible to the naked eye aswell As it was, he and Jack could see it since they accelerated past the 'invisibility field' as it were when it went up at the same time as the hyperspace window would have become noticeable.

--

_Anubis' Mothership, Pel'tak_

"My Lord, the patrols report the attack fighter accelerated towards this vessel and disappeared."

"WHAT?!" Anubis roared.

"I believe they have penetrated our shields!" Herak half shouted.

"SHOOT IT DOWN!"

--

Jonas and Daniel hurried away from the terminal toward an air vent, since the Jaffa outside sounded like they were very near getting in.

The door began to open as Jonas gave Daniel a boost up.

Daniel was in and about to give Jonas a hand, when a Jaffa came around the corner. Jonas zatted him, but another Jaffa zatted him back, rendering him unconscious. Daniel was not noticed, since the room was not lit that well.

--


	10. Anubis Attacks, Place in Pieces

**The Adventures of SG-1  
****Anubis Attacks – Part 4**

**"Place in Pieces"**

_F-302_

As soon as the 302 exited hyperspace, Jack pulled up sharply to avoid the close call with the Mothership hull.

And within 10 seconds, Jack begun to notice that they were being targeted. Visually, as it were.

"Harry!"

"Switching to shields." Harry mumbled, and kept his eyes closed as he twisted the magic back into it's original purpose – that of a shield. Whether by plan or coincidence, the 302 had gone between sections of the Mothership hull to avoid visual tracking for a second, when the occlusion field turned into a shield. As such, the only sign of it being shielded outwardly, were any keen-eyed person looking close every time a staff blast hit the fighter, but given Jack's erratic flying method, they were only hit few and far between.

--

_Anubis' Mothership, Pel'tak_

Anubis seemed to grin, odd for an ascended guy with no real physical form, and Herak reported, "The Enemy Attack Craft has appeared on sensors… However it seems to be highly resistant to our weapons."

"AAAAH! These Fools will feel my wrath. Increase power output to the Super Weapon."

"As you wish, My Lord."

--

_F-302_

"Jack, I'm going to shield the missiles as you launch them… so one at a time, okay?"

"Right… Nearing Vent 'Sucks To be This-' 1." Jack mumbled.

"Locked… Fox One."

--

_Vis__ Uban, Stargate_

Hammond looked on from the DHD as the Technicians left. All that remained, and who stayed, were himself, Sam, Walter, and the Tok'ra.

"Let us hope it is at least partially successful." Sina whispered.

--

_Anubis' Mothership_

Crawling through the ducts, Daniel smiled when the ship shook slightly from some impact. On his tok'ra radio, he heard, "Splash one Vent. Proceeding to Second Vent."

--

_Anubis' Mothership, Pel'tak_

Herak reported, "My Lord, the Attack Fighter is targeting the Power Core Ventilation Shafts!"

He roared, and commanded, "Cease power build up – Destroy that FIGHTER NOWWW! Deploy All Gliders to Intercept their Missiles!"

--

_F-302_

Before Jack could reach the next one, he had to say, "Harry, can your missile shields withstand blasts from loads of Gliders?"

"Uhm… no…?" Harry answered. "I can't split my focus to send enough at the missile…"

"Okay… Then We'll have to release as close as possible."

Harry nodded, and with the next 2 vents, it worked…

"8 Squadrons, they've got us surrounded…" Jack grumbled.

"Fire the missile. I'll shield it as much as I can."

"Alright."

Harry had to realise… "Damn, they're powering down!"

It didn't matter that they got the vent.

Harry could scream, but he had to see if they could pull that same ace they had done before.

"Daniel, can you override the controls and power the weapon up? We got all 4 vents but Anubis powered the damn thing down before it could reach the point of no return."

"I'll see what I can do… But there's a problem. They got Jonas."

"Jonas will understand… power the weapon." Jack told him.

"Alright…" Daniel mumbled back.

Harry had a thought, a bad one sure, but it could work.

"Jack, take us passed _every_ remaining vent… I have an idea."

"Harry, we have no weapons, and as you know – 5 minutes ago, our cannons jammed!"

"You're forgetting something Jack. You may be out of missiles and can't use the cannons, but you're not out of weapons."

Jack was silent for a moment, it was obvious that he guessed what that meant. "What are you going to do?" he asked barely a minute later, as he dodged weapons fire.

"Turn the magic generator up full. Focus a blasting curse. Don't know how much damage I can cause, but it'll be a damn sight worse if I don't try and we find out that even with only half the vents it wouldn't overload."

Jack contemplated it for a minute, before Daniel replied, "I'm at the terminal, if I can't do this inside of a minute, I'm out of here and ringing back, understood? Cuz that's how long it would take for Jaffa to get here looking for me again."

Jack replied in the affirmative. He started the approach to the next vent.

In the back seat, Harry grinned somewhat evilly as he dialled up the magic generator, keeping it focused into a shield until Jack took him as close as they dared to the next target.

--

_Anubis' Mothership, Pel'tak_

Herak growled as he reported, "The Attack Fighter has Shields! Somehow their missiles were protected by them!"

Anubis could tell his First Prime was most frustrated with this, and as disturbed at the implications as he was. The Humans' had developed Cloaking fighters that were also shielded from anti-fighter weaponry.

"Target them with our Ship-to-Ship cannons!"

"Yes My Lo-… oh shit…" Herak stopped, staring in disbelief at his console. "The Weapon is powering up My Lord!"

"WHAT?"

Any further comment was stopped as a massive explosion rocked the entire Pel'tak, and presumably the entire ship too.

"The… The Attack Fighter fired some kind of weapon… It has penetrated 5 decks – And completely obliterated and sealed the Vent in that section…"

"Power down the weapon NOW!"

He tried… but no longer was Herak looking or sounding intimidating. "I Can't… the weapon _will_ Overload!"

--

_Anubis' Mothership, Power Core_

Inside the cavernous space, the glow of the crystals at the dead center, where above and below structures led to a point of that glow, lightning arced across the surfaces, and where one struck, explosions began, and where one started from, seemed to then implode. And the glow increased…. And within seconds, exploded. With the way it was, the structures above and below caused the explosion to go outwards in only 2 dimensions… barely 50 metres in height the 3rd.

--

_Anubis Mothership, Pel'tak_

Anubis stood from his chair and roared in anger.

--

_F-302_

Harry took several deep breaths. "Man I'm not doing that again."

"Did you _See_ that explosion?" Jack spoke, grinning inside his oxygen mask.

"Jack," Harry began with a roll of his eyes, "I _FELT_ that explosion… Der, I made it happen!"

"Yes… yes you did. Nice shootin' Harry." Jack congratulated.

Harry sighed and commented, "I missed."

"What?" that stopped Jack.

"By a few metres!" Harry added, "You were going too fast!"

"Too Fast? Am I hearing this right, Speed Junky Potter saying _Too Fast_?"

Harry chuckled, but didn't say anything to Jack, merely he contacted Hammond and Sam. "Command, Mission Successful. Anubis' power core – the crystals… they have been destroyed."

"Well Done, And Daniel and Jonas?"

Harry was about to reply, when his sensors told him something alarming.

"Oh… Shit."

--

_Anubis' Mothership, Prison Cell_

Jonas woke up strapped to something, and by wooden shackles from the feel of it. He barely got a look around the room when Anubis entered by way of an open doorway but with a forcefield, which turned off to allow Anubis entrance.

"You will suffer greatly." He spoke in that dual voice of his.

Jonas just smiled a little, and said, "Yeah… I figured as much…" he sighed, then smiled a little again, and continued, "Although I am consoled by the fact that we succeeded in destroying the power source for your weapon."

"You are in no position to Gloat."

Jonas continued, "We just, wiped out your single advantage you had over the Goa'uld. I would say that, that's about as good a reason as any."

"Enough."

"I won't tell you anything." Jonas claimed.

Anubis simply pulled out his hand from inside the other arm of his robe, showing a spherical object.

"Oh, yes you will."

--


	11. Missing, Ramblings of a Dead Goa'uld

**The Adventures of SG-1  
****Missing**

**"Ramblings of a Dead Goa'uld"**

_F-302_

"Um, Jack?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Turn us around please?"

…

"That's bad, right?"

"Yes Harry. That is bad."

--

_Vis__ Uban, Base Camp_

Harry and Jack walked over to the returned group of technicians, Tokra operations and Hammond and Sam.

"They entered Hyperspace sir. Confirmed Power source destroyed, but now Jonas and Daniel are stuck onboard. Jonas had been captured, and Daniel had to turn the weapon on, force it's destruction, instead of going after him."

Hammond nodded, "Hopefully, we will know soon where they went, and Daniel can affect a rescue and get away on his own."

"And If that doesn't happen, Sir?" Jack asked.

Sina stepped forward. "Then we shall endeavour to locate his vessel and assist you in rescuing your friends."

Harry smiled at her in appreciation, Sam also but a bit more faintly, while the other two nodded in thanks, but looked surprised at her unexpected offer of assistance.

Harry suspected she knew it would be unexpected from their earlier conversation.

"Harry, Oversee the dismantling and recovery of the 302 back to the SGC. Colonel, Major… with me."

Hammond looked to Sina, not sure what she'd do.

"If you do not mind, General, I would like to stay and go over the telemetry of your Fighter Craft, we can learn a lot about short-range hyperspace jumps with just this one single event."

Hammond nodded, and turned and left, Jack and Sam sharing confused glances, but they didn't say anything.

--

_Anubis' Mothership, Pel'tak_

Anubis 'frowned' as he sat in the command chair contemplating the latest events. Already he had learned much from Jonas Quinn, such as Naquadria, the location of an Earth Offworld Base dubbed 'Alpha Site', along with some information on the Attack Fighter used before, but as far as Jonas knew, this fighter did not have the capabilities of evasion that it had shown. What Jonas knew, was that it was invisible to radar, 'stealth' as the humans called it, but Anubis knew, his sensors didn't operate on the same principles as Radar.

Somehow, technology just refused to register the presence of the fighter.

And this was worrisome, since he had no idea if this, 'F-302' was a one-off, or every F-302 being built on earth would have the same capabilities.

And the existence of Earth possessing a space Battlecruiser, the 'Prometheus, X-303', worried him also, since there was the question of, what if this ship had similar capabilities? They would have to manually target their ship-to-ship weapons, using sight alone.

Herak had reported that even simply using video feeds for remote control of the turrets showed the absence of this, F-302. And anti-ship weapons mounted on the hull of his ship were not capable of being manually aimed well.

He would have to tread lightly with his plan to attack Earth.

He pondered. Perhaps… _yes, I shall leave Earth alone for now._ He thought

That they had targeted his super weapons' power source though, at this point even with the F-302's technology, was telling to him.

Jonas had a point about how they used the opportunity to give the Goa'uld System Lords a chance against him in combat.

But he also knew that Jonas had been scared of his weapons' capability.

He pondered however, how this F-302 survived such a close encounter with an exploding Stargate. That Jonas hadn't been quite so surprised at the incident was strange enough since Jonas did not know of it's shield technology.

Anubis pondered this new element, 'Trinium' also. Anubis knew of it already, of course, but only of it in it's base unrefined form.

He knew there were few places to get it, but he did not know where.

He pondered over, if this material was so strong in its refined form that it literally withstood the blast of a Stargate, then who knew what this earth battle cruiser with much thicker trinium armour could take?

He put it to the back of his mind though, He knew that the Tau'ri creating an effective long-range Hyperdrive.

Which is where Naquadria came into the picture again.

This, isotope of Naquadah was intriguing to him. It allowed them to make hyperdrives, but it was so unstable that only small amounts could be used per generator, and just one feeding a Hyperdrive window generator limited their range to a few million kilometres, maximum range.

But this, Prometheus, had a much longer range than that, having traverse several hundred lightyears on its first proper mission…

And then there was the information Anubis learned about the Asgard, Replicators, and their mission when the Prometheus was barely finished.

Oh yes, Anubis knew that If he were to attack earth, it would have to be soon, but then there was the possibility of them employed numerous F-302's of theirs against him, or maybe it was a trap?

To the paranoid Anubis, he settled for dealing with the Goa'uld for later, but now, Naquadria.

He needed a new power source, and since Goa'uld are notoriously smarter than humans, he believed his scientist could produce a working power core using Naquadria, for his weapon.

Anubis turned to Herak, who had been idly watching him, having not much else to do. Anubis did not mind this, Herak had proven his loyalty many times, so many in fact, that various infractions, failures and inappropriate things like watching him Anubis ignored.

This was why he was such a danger to the Goa'uld's power bases – Their Jaffa turned seeing that if they did well, they would actually have some level of reward personally. Things like, giving a house to their family, while comforting, were not as rewarding as the Goa'uld ever made out to be.

Herak straightened upon Anubis' gaze turning towards him.

"Herak, Access my data files on Jonas Quinn. Get the Stargate Address for his homeworld, lock them into the Hyperdrive and take us there."

Herak nodded, a faint smile on his lips. "Yes, My Lord."

He turned to his console, and did so. As was rare an opportunity to look in Anubis' personal data files, he relished in the trust shown him of his god. He didn't even think about looking at anything else. All he looked at were the individual filenames to locate the correct one, then load it up to view address and basic planetary information.

Anubis smiled, as the Mothership turned and entered Hyperspace once more.

Well, he seemed to, but it's rather strange to describe, since he didn't have lips.

--

_Vis__ Uban, Base Camp_

Harry brushed his hair out of his eyes with the palm of his hand, not caring that his hair was getting dirty from the regular actions.

He was laid underneath the central body section of the F-302, on a raised platform which allowed him a level of comfort while doing the task of disconnecting the 2-in-one Jet/Aerospike engines from the middle Cockpit/Rocket module. As it was, he was taking the port-side engine off, while others worked the other side.

Sina, the Tok'ra who had stayed with him and talked to him over the last hour, smiled at the gesture.

Or should that be, Perez, the host.

"It is quite the amazing piece of technology. How do you control it?" Sina asked.

Sina had been sworn to secrecy – only she and 3 other Tok'ra would be even aware of Magic, aware that the F-302's all were equipped with these generators should Harry be on one but locked from being activated without him.

Harry shrugged. "I'm not sure, I just… connect my mind to the 'magic' energy."

Sina snorted. While Perez – who had came out to speak herself a few times found Magic fascinating, Sina simply found it ridiculous that they called it such and not used a proper, scientific name for it.

Harry struggled to flip something, and so settled into using internal magic to boost his physical strength a short while.

The whole thing shook as the engine dropped with a loud bang onto the cradle that had been set up to take its weight. The drop was only millimetres, but that was enough for the level of noise to be produced.

Harry rubbed his ears, and apologised to Sina.

"What?" she asked.

"I SAID, SORRY!" Harry shouted to her.

She snorted, and replied at a normal level, "I heard you."

"WHAT?" Harry asked.

--


	12. Welcome Home Jonas Quinn, Sittin One Out

**The Adventures of SG-1  
****Welcome Home, Jonas Quinn – Part 1**

**"Sitting One Out"**

_Anubis' Mothership, Pel'tak_

Jonas sighed as he was lead into the room, and took the chance to look around. The layout was different from the other hatak's he had been aboard. Such as, a large control panel that a Jaffa was working at, which seemed to be the command control panel, was off to the side, not in front of the viewscreen as Jonas expected. And Anubis' chair was somewhat… different.

"You appear to be unharmed by the Mind Probe." Anubis commented.

Jonas tried to see if there was anything in the voice that hinted towards any emotion, but all he could get was that Anubis was neither concerned that he had been, (there was no surprise about that), nor frustrated that he had not been (Odd since Goa'uld liked their prisoners to feel pain) harmed. As though he was merely commenting on the weather… well the way your average joe blogs would – Jonas thought about how the rest of SG-1 spoke about weather – they did their various ways because of his own fascination with how they predict weather patterns and so on.

Jack always commented on it with biting sarcasm. Sam with mild amusement, after she got used to his strange fixation that is, Teal'c just didn't talk about it, merely did that eyebrow thing of his. But Harry, Jonas barely held in his smile as he thought of how Harry always talked about it. He used sarcasm, much like Jack, but was different, softer yet blunter. Jack was like a pair of teeth chomping on it with sarcasm; Harry was like a cheesy rubber knife, stabbing with sarcasm.

"Appreciate the concern." Jonas replied, drawing on his experience with Jack to come up with sarcastic responses. He got nothin' though. Instead, he replied, "You seem calm, considering some lowly human just put a serious crimp on your plans for galactic domination."

Jonas smiled, realising that that was something Jack would have liked to say.

"Your insolence amuses me." Anubis told him as he moved over to sit on his chair. His voice carried that amusement.

"I have learned many valuable things form you, Jonas Quinn. I now know Dr Jackson is living well on this plane of existence… and he even accompanied you aboard this ship."

"Do you know where he is?" Jonas asked.

"He continues to elude our sensors… Much like that F-302 fighter craft of yours did above Vis Uban." With that, Anubis didn't sound so amused. "But his time is running out."

Jonas shook his head, "Nothing you learn from me is going to help."

"Oh… we will see about that." Anubis finished wryly. "Have a look out the window."

Jonas approached the window in front of Herak. It was blocked, by cloud. "We dropped out of Hyperspace…"

"I am rather eager to find out more of this powerful variation of Naquadah discovered on your planet."

Jonas froze.

"I believe you call it, Naquadria."

"Where are we?" Jonas asked with dread.

"Welcome Home, Jonas Quinn." Anubis answered.

His timing was perfect – the cloud dissipated to reveal the city he was born in, on his homeworld.

Kelowna's Capital City.

Jonas was worried. What if Anubis knew about Harry, Magic… Jonas had knowledge of the Magic Generator, to the point that he had seen blueprints for it.

Being half ascended, Anubis might even be able to control it once aware of it…

Then Jonas realised something. No, not the whole 'Anubis wouldn't know otherwise he'd have gloated' thing, but something else.

He was above his home city on Kelowna.

"Oh Crap…" He whispered.

--

_Stargate Command, Gate Room_

Harry and Sina came out of the Stargate to see Hammond waiting for them.

"Harry, We've just received word from Jonas' Homeworld."

Harry looked to Sina, who was frowning. He told her, "That's where we got the Naquadria from."

She nodded, but Hammond didn't give her time to say anything, "They're under siege from Anubis."

Harry frowned, and the two followed Hammond up to the briefing room.

Where Harry sagged into his chair, and rubbed his forehead, eyes closed.

"Harry?" Hammond began.

Harry didn't hear, he was relaxing a bit more.

Sam, who he had sat next to, shook him slightly, but no response. "He's tired, sir."

Sina asked, "What from?"

Jack responded. "Just making the F-302's magic form a shield is draining for him. He had to do not only that, but already started with keeping us cloaked from their sensors, then the hyperspace window too, then shielding us and as I fired the missiles, those also, then he both held up a shield and blasted a gaping hole in the side of Anubis' ship. If just a normal shield for a few minutes makes him need to sleep a few hours…"

Sina nodded, but then shook her head. She dipped slightly, and Perez, the host, spoke.

"Sina doesn't really 'get' this magic stuff, but can perhaps understand increased mental strain. If it was so draining, however… it has been a couple of hours since you landed…"

Sam explained, "Harry has a unique, metabolism. The adrenaline in his blood lingers that bit longer than normal. But he crashes much worse than I've seen too."

"Shouldn't we move him?"

Jack chuckled, and replied, "Nah, He'll be fine for a little bit. Besides his magic is a bit tempermental about letting anyone move him… Except Sam here for some reason."

Perez looked at Sam and Harry, and asked, "His magic protects him subconsciously?"

Sam nodded, but got them on track. "From what they've told us, they've been ransacking various…"

--

_Stargate Command, Briefing Room_

When Harry woke, it was to an empty briefing room. He blushed, realising he had fallen asleep at the beginning of a briefing, but frowned realising they hadn't moved him.

It didn't occur to him that they wouldn't have because of how his subconscious protects him, since he didn't know it did. Then again, it hadn't until a year ago, when it had to do just that with the Exploding Stargate.

He stood, and rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he stepped over to Hammonds' office. The general was in, so he knocked on the open door.

"Harry… ah you're awake." The General began, and stood up. Seeing that Hammond was going into the briefing room, Harry moved back and took one of the chairs when he indicated him to sit.

"Sorry about before, sir…"

"I understand, Harry. I hadn't realised about the strain you had been put under during the fight… I should have told you to come back and get some rest." Hammond apologised.

Harry smiled slightly, but shook his head, "I'm sure you've been told about my 'adrenaline' issue, right?" Hammond nodded. "Even if I tried, I couldn't have gotten to sleep until it had diminished. I knew I had an hour or two."

Hammond nodded, but briefed him. "Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter have already left for Kelowna. It seems Anubis has taken an interest in Naquadria, and we believe he seeks to use it as a new power source for his weapon."

"I somewhat doubt he could do it." Harry told him.

Hammond nodded, "I, Major Carter and the Tok'ra Sina and Perez agree. Jack came back half an hour ago and took a couple SG-Teams back with him, 11, 15, 21 and 24. Teal'c has joined them, Ba'al has agreed to lead the system lords into taking out Anubis' ship while he's still weak from our blow. In exchange for our giving him the opportunity, he has agreed that, if successful in destroying anubis' ship, he will leave Kelowna alone, and as far as the System Lords are concerned, a member world of the Protected Planets Treaty, although not quite so formal."

Harry rose his eyebrows, and had to ask, "How long have I been asleep?"

Hammond chuckled, and replied, "About 6 hours."

Harry looked down at the table, and commented, "It'll all be done with now…"

Hammond nodded, but Harry asked, "Request permission to suit up and rejoin my team off world, Sir."

"Harry, you were put under a lot of strain a few hours ago, and it showed, it still shows even…"

Harry shrugged, "I wouldn't have awoken until I was well enough, on my own, sir. Besides, there were times were I had to wake up to magic battles regardless of my mental state. Knowing I am mentally rested now, and for the most part, physically too…"

Hammond nodded "Alright. SG's 3 and 5 were going to head on there too in 10 minutes... Be ready."

Harry smiled and nodded. "Yes sir. One question, so many people – how are you justifying this?"

Hammond smirked, "Justify what, Harry? They're just, technical advisors to the Kelownans on how to deal with the threat facing them."

Harry smirked and nodded.

--


	13. Welcome Home, JQ, Where the Heart is

**The Adventures of SG-1  
****Welcome Home, Jonas Quinn – Part 2**

**"Where the Heart is"**

_Stargate Command, Gate Room_

Harry smiled at Colonel Reynolds and his team, as they frowned at their equipment, which were mysteriously jamming. He rolled his eyes as a Technician mumbled about trigger-happy officers. His eyes moved to SG-5, and took in that the marines on that team were also looking at SG-3 in amusement, and a hint of disgust also.

The sound of the motors that turn the Stargates' inner track sounded, taking his attention from looking around to the 'gate.

When the 3rd Chevron locked in, Harry put the clip into his P-90, cocked it and made sure the safety was on.

Hammond walked in and called him over to the door – the 4th chevron locked.

"Are you sure you're up to this, Harry?"

Harry nodded, "Quite sure, sir."

"Alright. Good luck." With that, Hammond left and went to the control room.

Harry smiled as the 6th chevron locked, and he quickly found the Sun-and-Pyramid symbol of Earth make it's way around the track towards the top.

And he thanked that his team assignment came with something nice.

He made sure he got to go first. "Colonel, SG-3 and 5 on my 6, right?"

Reynolds rolled his eyes, but nodded. Harry didn't see, however, since he watched the symbol as it pasted the 6th chevron to the 7th.

Tick-chick.

"Chevron 7… Locked." Walter's voice came over calmly.

Harry smiled and closed his eyes slightly as the vortex exploded from the Stargate. While it vapourised the air it passed through, it also strangely enough caused a slight pressure increase on the outward part, making Harry's hair move slightly as if in a faint breeze, which was exactly what it was. And as the vortex crashed back into the familiar wall of water, the reverse was true, the vacuum created pulling in the surrounding air.

Hammond barely waited 10 seconds before giving the go ahead. Harry guessed whoever was there gave permission.

He walked up to the Stargate and, keeping his P-90 at the standby-ready position, entered the wormhole.

--

_Anubis' Mothership, Pel'tak_

Anubis thought over the failed Naquadria test. The overload had destroyed a lot of equipment, but the internal forcefields had contained the explosion. This he found disturbing, because those same forcefields did not contain the explosion from whatever weapon that 'F-302' used, otherwise the damage would have only affected the surface hull.

But his attention was diverted when Herak spoke up. "My lord, the power disruptions has allowed the prisoner Jonas Quinn to escape."

"He will not get far. He and Doctor Jackson have but minutes remaining before they are visible to this ships' sensors. Increase patrols around the ring rooms. Do not let them get off this ship."

"Yes, My Lord."

--

_Kelowna__, Stargate Bunker_

Harry keenly took in the surroundings as he stepped down the steps and walked over to the waiting kelownans at the DHD. SG-3 and 5 followed.

"Hey folks." Harry greeted. "Potter, SG-1. This is SG-3 and SG-5. I'm told you have a little Jaffa problem on the surface?"

The woman nodded, and the other, an old man, informed him. "The rest of SG-1 are currently at the museum of antiquities… They should be back momentarily."

Harry nodded, and added, "I'll… wait here then." Harry turned to Reynolds and the SG-5 commander. "Make way to the surface and round-robin the Jaffa." They nodded, and Reynolds made a show of checking his C4 and grenades as he led SG-3 out.

Harry just smirked as , he turned on his radio. As he spoke, he watched the kelownan man walk away. "Jack, come in. It's Harry."

A few moments later, he heard, "Harry, what you doin' up and about?" It was Sam.

"Well, thought I'd give a hand. Need me for anything?"

"We're on our way back to the bunker, stay there. Daniel and Jonas are with us."

"Good… good…"

"Oh, and Jonas wants to tell you something."

"right… tell me when you get here."

Jonas came on the radio. "Harry, this can't wait. Anubis used some kind of, mind probe, on me. He knew about Naquadria, F-302…"

Harry sighed, and asked, "Me?"

"I don't know… it did seem weird that he didn't gloat or even allude to knowing _how_ the F-302 avoided those gliders, but he did seem slightly concerned. I don't know… its…"

Harry nodded, "As though he was concerned about this, when you had seen blueprints, but those blueprints didn't show anything near what he observed in the fight?"

Jonas nodded.

Harry smiled, and said, "Yeah, about that… I'll tell you later back at the SGC…"

"Well we're just in the li—" the transmission cut off.

Harry sighed and waited, knowing what that probably meant.

He didn't have long to wait, as a minute later, SG-1 entered, Jack, Sam, Teal'c and Jonas, along with Daniel.

He raised an eyebrow at the crystal. "Data crystal?"

Sam nodded.

"I'll take that." The man from before spoke. Harry frowned, and gripped his P-90 slightly. His instincts were telling him something was going on. Something bad.

"I think it'll be better if we held onto it." Sam told him.

"I'm afraid," the man began with no sign of being so called, afraid, "I must insist."

Behind him, Jaffa appeared, then many more appeared from the various entry points to the large room. Without the Jaffa seeing, he readied himself by palming his wand and sneaking it into the holder attachment on his P-90. While he had tested it on a firing range, this was the first time he would have maybe needed it. By the time he returned to normal ready position, the Jaffa had surrounded them.

"What is this?" Jack tonelessly asked the man.

"I have made a separate arrangement."

And leading out two people, Herak appeared. "Put down your weapons colonel." They stopped, and Herak continued on walking towards SG-1. "Or I will be forced to destroy these people."

While the others put their weapons down, Harry just removed the clip. Herak gave a raised eyebrow at him, but the man seemed to understand human weaponry enough to allow just that, though he did throw a sneer at Harry.

The kelownan man stepped forward, and held out his hand. "The Crystal."

Sam reluctantly handed it to him. Jack smarmily told the guy, "You're an idiot, you know that?"

"In exchange for this, Anubis has agreed to leave Kelownan territory untouched."

"Thus confirming my last statement."

"He knows our Naquadria supplies are depleted, but I believe he may find another mine on teranian territory."

"That's a lie." Spoke the man whom Herak led in earlier. Harry guessed those two to be ambassadors or something.

"One of your scientists is a kelownan spy." The kelownan told him. "We know you've been trying to build your own bomb for the last 3 years."

"But we didn't mine the Naquadria. We stole it from the Andaries."

"What?" the woman, now seemingly an Andari, asked, and slapped the teranian man.

Jonas spoke up, "Don't you see whats happening here? He's using you against each other."

Herak commanded, "Enough!"

Jonas ignored him, "You can't afford to fight any longer. This whole planet is a target, not just Kelowna or terania. You have to stand together here."

And with that, Herak stepped forward and punched Jonas to the ground. "I SAID ENOUGH!"

Teal'c stepped forward, but stopped as a Jaffa guard opened his staff weapon, aimed inches from his head.

"You better start trusting each other," Jonas said from the floor, "Otherwise you'll all become SLAVES."

"If you're lucky." Jack finished.

"The crystal?" Herak asked, and the man gave it to him. "Thank you." With that, Herak stepped away, grabbed a staff weapon, turned it on the man and fired.

"As for the rest of you, you will all be publicly executed as an example to all those that would defy their god."

"Does it have to be publicly?" Jack joked.

For that, he got a staff weapon an inch from his nose, open. "I could kill you now."

"Publicly's fine."

Harry smirked and asked, "Really, Colonel? You know how much I _hate_ publicity."

Herak smirked and did the same with him as he did with Jack.

Harry just raised an eyebrow, "How many Jaffa does it take to kill an SG-Team member?"

Herak answered, "One."

"Incorrect."

The resulting confusion from concussive shockwaves, orbital bombardment on Anubis' ship that hit the ground instead every couple of shots, allowed Harry to make his move.

As the others recovered their weapons, Harry began firing as many incredibly weak reducto's as he could, his right hand reclipping his gun.

He must have clipped Herak, because he heard a short scream from the man. He paused to slam the clip right in and cock the P-90, then fired. Unfortunately, Teal'c pushed him away from a staff blast that would have hit him.

Harry shook his head as he saw Herak begin dialing the Stargate.

In the confusion, his aim was blocked, but he knew he'd have one last chance with the Stargate being activated in a few seconds.

His P-90 did the 'ratatat' of no more ammo, so he unclipped his wand and dropped the weapon to the ground. With his own magic, he knew splitting focus was much easier. As easily as it used to during the war with Voldemort, his magic feathered out to shield himself bodily, while he powered up another spell, this one a bone-shatterer.

He aimed as Herak ran the 10 metres to the Stargate, the last of 3 or so Jaffa.

He felt himself get hit by staff blasts from those remaining Jaffa. Thankfully, one to each side had the effect of cancelling each others' imparted motion.

His spell entered the Stargate microseconds after Herak disappeared.

He sagged to the floor, the magic use took it's toll somewhat. He had used his own magic for the numerous reductos, temporarily forgetting his 2 other reserves he 'stole' those few months back.

Sam came up to his side, and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired… Man… been a long time since I had to use…" he stopped, and asked, "The crystal?"

Jonas held it up. "He dropped it when you nicked his arm. Nice shooting. Er… M?"

Harry nodded.

"So not just with the F-302 then?" Jonas asked.

Harry nodded.

"You alright?" Sam asked him again.

"Just… Ow…" he mumbled, and looked at his burnt hips.

Sam gasped seeing it. "You're injured."

Harry took in deep uneven breaths, before he replied, "Shie… jus… flesh…woun…" and there, he fell unconscious.

Jonas looked at Sam, and she him. Then they looked at Harry, and Sam picked him up. "Dial the 'Gate." She told him, and he nodded. Jack came over, and saw the wounds.

Sam reported, "He got hit by staff blasts, but before he passed out, said he had his… up, so only flesh wounds." They were all careful to not mention magic, but they had little need, the remaining Kelownan, the woman Dreylock had left to call for medical assistance, and the others were unconscious, knocked out somehow in the fight.

"Did he use… against the Jaffa?" Jack asked.

She nodded, and Jack surveyed the damage from those spells. There were numerous small holes in the concrete floor from the spells that missed, and several dead jaffa with vicious wounds from the spells that struck. A few were alive, having been nicked on the arm, and they were being treated by Teal'c a little… stiffly.

Sam turned to the Stargate, and stepped up to it as Jack entered his IDC and Jonas radio'd in that they were coming in with injured.

--


	14. Back on the Team, Recoveries

**The Adventures of SG-1  
****Back On the Team**

**"Recoveries"**

_Stargate Command, Infirmary_

Harry woke up to the rather familiar sight and sound and smell of the infirmary. As he turned his head, he saw Jonas with a staff wound to the arm sat up against the pillows on one bed, and Daniel sat sideways on another, minor cuts being treated by a nurse.

And as if with Magic, Janet entered, not smiling at him one bit.

"Hey… Doc…" Harry began hesitantly.

"Harry… I hoped that you wouldn't take up the rest of your team's bad habits." She commented with a raised eyebrow at him. Harry ignored her words in favour of wondering about why so many people on the base liked to give a stoic raised eyebrow, and if Teal'c was to blame for that.

"Bad habits?" he asked idly.

"Needing the infirmary atleast every 3 or 4 missions, sometimes sooner." She answered.

Daniel, Jonas and Jack all exclaimed at that, "Hey! We're not that bad!"

Harry inserted also, "Besides, of the 10 missions I've been on this is only my 2nd visit."

Janet just looked at him.

"Oh fine, whatever. So what's the prognosis? Did you save my legs?" he asked, that dramatically added, "Oh woe is me…where's my legs… I can't feel my legs!"

Janet rolled her eyes as she answered, "Since you had your… shield up, most of the damage was severe burns, but a little did get past, probably the effect of being hit from opposite sides. Light bone damage, but that should be fixed up now. And thanks to your magic, you won't have much scarring. Although, from the look of it, those patches of skin _will_ be of a lighter tone."

Harry sighed, and groaned, "More scars."

"Indeed." Janet simply agreed.

Harry and Janet both didn't like the state of his body.

In addition to his forehead scar, Harry had a lot of scars from before and after appearing in this universe. Faint 'dots' where he had been shot the numerous times he had tested or demonstrated his shield, along with the cuts and scrapes that go with offworld activities, and then there was the scars he got from the exploding Stargate.

But most were from before, back in the Potterverse, All those battles that caused severe scarring – dark magic scars from before he learned the skin-shield trick which simply stopped those ones. From then on, any magic that could penetrate his shield, well, he'd have more problems to deal with than surface scarring.

"You don't like those scars, right?" Daniel asked.

Harry nodded.

"Then get rid of them?"

"Huh?"

Jonas added, "Plastic surgery?"

Daniel nodded, and Janet smiled at the idea. "You could use your increased skin regeneration trick so we could remove a few layers from places that quickly heal up, and, 'patch' up the heavily scarred places…"

Harry shrugged. "I'm not sure that may be a good idea."

Janet frowned. "Why not?"

Harry grinned, and asked, "Remember what happened to your equipment, when I was unconscious – back the first few weeks I was here 2 years ago?"

Janet grumbled, "Of course."

"That was magic objecting to science." Harry simply told her, somewhat sarcastically and not quite serious.

"Translation?" Janet asked.

Daniel inserted, "If you go start cutting into Harry, it'll… react?"

"Like it does when anyone 'cept Sam tries to move him when he's unconscious?" Jonas asked.

"Yeah…" Daniel nodded, but shrugged. "I guess."

Harry frowned. "What do you mean, 'Like it does when Anyone except Sam tries to move me when I'm unconscious?"

Jonas, Daniel and Janet looked sheepish. "Er… Doc?" Jonas asked.

"The last few times you were knocked unconscious… infact, every time since the Exploding Stargate… when we've tried to move you… you're magic… responded. Sam didn't believe us at first since she could move you fine a few of those times…"

"How?" Harry asked. If his magic was leaving his body without his knowledge, well, he daren't think beyond that.

"Objects rattling, and whoever held you got a pretty good static shock. But not on levels to drain you any, I don't think." Jonas explained.

Harry nodded, but frowned.

Then Jack entered, saw the look on Harry's face, and asked, "So he told you then."

Harry nodded.

"Suck's don't it?"

Harry nodded and sagged down.

"Yeah, we'll all miss him." Jack finished.

Harry sat up and frowned deeper. "What?"

"Hmm?"

"Miss who?"

"What… You just said he told you."

"He who?"

"Jonas."

"Jonas told me that my magic… oh wait… oh." Harry turned to Jonas. "You're leaving?!"

--

_Stargate Command, Gate Room_

Harry shook Jonas' hand.

"Harry… I almost gave you up to Anubis…" he began, Harry shook his head.

"You didn't, and even if you had, I know you. He would have gotten it forcefully and completely against your will, and _that_ is what matters."

Jonas nodded, but asked, "How will I keep it a secret now?"

Harry shrugged. "You probably won't meet anyone who could take it from you the same way Anubis or I could. So just keep your lips sealed, right Sparky?"

Jonas nodded, and moved to Daniel, spoke to him then Teal'c, Sam and Jack, and then he was done, and reluctantly walked up the ramp to the active Stargate, bag in hand.

Then he turned, and took a long good look around the room, before he looked to Daniel, and spoke, "Hey Daniel… feed my fish?"

Daniel widely smiled and nodded.

Jonas ever more reluctantly took the last few steps and entered the wormhole. A second later, the Stargate deactivated.

Harry and Daniel remained as the others left. Harry stepped toward it and sat sideways on the ramp, looking at the Stargate.

Daniel approached the other side, and mimic'd him. With no teams off world, nor any scheduled for the day, partly in honor of the accomplishment to destroy Anubis and in honor of Jonas' leaving, the two were not going to be in the way of anyone by doing so.

Harry looked at Daniel, and smiled at the SG-1 Team patch on the man's right shoulder Velcro patch, the arm facing the gate.

"Hey, Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"We get paid for this… Right?"

Harry chuckled, and nodded. "Pretty good wage too."

Daniel raised an eyebrow, so Harry added, "Hazard pay most of it."

With that, Harry gave one last sad smile to the Stargate, then got up and held a hand to his brother reborn.

Daniel took it, and smiled as Harry said, "Welcome Home, Brother."

Daniel nodded, and pulled him into a manly hug.

For a few seconds, they stood like that, before they parted, and as they walked out the gate room, Harry said, "Now I take it you need a place to stay, I got a couch you can sleep on-OW! Not the ear-Owowowowow!"

--


	15. Engineering Success, Design Flaw

**The Adventures of SG-1  
****Engineering Success**

**"Design Flaws"**

_Colorado__ University__, Campus grounds_

Harry frowned. He was sat against a tree reading an engineering textbook, but the words just blurred in his vision. Lately it had been happening often, and he feared what it meant. He really didn't want to go back to that.

So he put the book back in his bag and just relaxed.

He smiled as the cool September air washed over him, and he eyed up a passing group of students who were probably fresh out of high school and enjoying the new life away from parents.

One of them saw his looking, and so Harry found himself being approached by a bunch of giggling girls.

The one who Harry had been eyeing the most (he thought he did so subtly) approached him.

"Hi…" she began a little shyly.

Harry gulped. "Hey." He began. He paused, swallowed his pride and greeted her properly, by standing up. "I'm Harry Potter…"

The girl smiled wider, and asked, "Say, you're the brit right?"

Harry nodded.

"Oh sorry, I'm Kimberley," she began but sneered at her name, "But everyone calls me Chloe."

Harry raised an eyebrow, and commented, "Well, sounds like there's an interesting story behind that, Chloe."

She nodded but didn't look like she wanted to tell.

Her friend, who had spotted his looking first, spoke up. "Her Sister – twin sister, is Chloe, and one time, 'Chloe's boyfriend got the wrong twin… So Kim 'ere's bin stuck wit' bein' called Chloe, and her sister even gets' called Kim by their mum."

Harry was amused, and his eyes began to twinkle as he began to tell Kim-called-Chloe about Fred and George, The Terrible Twosome.

Unfortunately, Harry spotted an Air Force humvey park up near the road and Major Davis step out of the driving seat.

Davis spotted Harry and Approached, and gave a smirk to Harry.

He would have guessed that, had he not been on business, Davis would have given him a thumbs up.

Harry excused himself for a second, and Approached the Major.

Davis saluted him (Well, being part of SG-1 had certain aspects that Harry was a little on edge with) that Harry reluctantly returned, which obviously peeked the girls' curiosity. Harry realised that they were why he saluted Harry.

"Major." Harry greeted.

"Mr Potter, General Hammond and Major Carter sent me to inform you that the project has reached a milestone in the development cycle."

Harry nodded, hummed, and asked, "When do they want me in?"

Davis glanced at the girls, and answered, "As soon as possible."

Harry sighed and nodded, and said, "Give me a minute will you?"

Davis nodded, and Harry turned to the girls as Davis walked to the Humvey and waited for him there.

"Chloe…"

He looked at the others, and got their names. Then he continued and said, "Sorry, but Duty Calls."

"You're Air Force?" they asked.

Harry shrugged but nodded, the salute kind of gave it away but also made them think somewhat incorrectly.

"Well when you're back, just message Dorm 2 room 16." Chloe began. "You should come out with us sometime."

Harry smiled, and nodded, "I'd be delighted to. Now, if you'll excuse me?"

They nodded, and Harry winked at Chloe as he walked backwards a few paces, before he turned properly to face and walk to Major Davis.

As he got in the passenger seat of the Humvey, Davis asked, "Who's the hot chick?"

"Down boy." Harry replied, before he answered, "Someone who it seems wants to be my friend."

"Looked like she wanted to be your more there."

Harry chuckled, and simply hummed in agreement.

--

_Peterson AFB, Hanger_

Harry stepped out of the Humvey and walked over to the Learjet aircraft that was waiting. Just leaning out of the entrance hatch was Sam, who waved him in.

He followed her in and sat down across from her, and glanced at the lush interior. "A bit posh…"

Sam shrugged, and said, "Those fighters are on Training excercises, so we couldn't rent em for you."

Harry chuckled, but asked, "So what milestone have the techies on Project Alice reached?"

Sam smiled and simply answered, "ready for field tests."

Harry leaned forward, going from relaxed and curious to professionally paying attention. "I thought the exoskeletons were years away from-"

Sam shook her head. "Actually, some of the research that were dead ends with trying to build the Magic Generator seemed to have opened up avenues for them."

"In what way?"

"Well, some of the particles created for the 2nd generator prototype, that didn't work, caused a unique bonding reaction in the composite alloy materials, allowing them to utilize some existing technologies on a smaller scale."

"Such as?"

"Well, they can build a magic generator that is only as big 2 fists."

"Output?"

"Half that of the F-302's normal level."

Harry nodded, and asked, "So how does this relate to Project Ali…ce… Oh you can't be serious." Harry shook his head.

Sam nodded, "Yeah, they were pretty adamant about creating a full body armor that could utilize the generator. There are emitter ports on the palms, feet, and in a web-like pattern for shields."

Harry sighed, and asked, "Okay, what does the prototype suit look like?"

Sam smirked and showed him.

Harry frowned, and asked, "Okay, I only saw Teal'cs new comic last week just the once, but I do recall it looked much like that."

"Yeah… The guy who actually was responsible for the whole aesthetic look liked those comic books."

Harry groaned, thought about it, then whimpered. "Teal'cs gonna be a nightmare when he finds out."

Sam chuckled.

"HE KNOWS?!" Harry asked, understanding why she found it so funny flooded his mind.

He finally asked, "So what about control? I know the guys on the magic generator research project kept trying new ways to control it but I've not heard anything since they agreed to just remove the 303's from the ship."

Sam shrugged, "All I've heard is that they are using the latest control mechanism, and have been given the go ahead for field trials."

"So it works?" Harry asked astonished.

Sam shrugged. "Don't know, hence why we're going there, to make sure the tests go without a hitch."

Harry nodded, and smiled looking forward to it.

--

_Area 51, Underground Technology Test range_

Harry sighed as he watched the man suit up in the red and gold-colored armor.

"What?" Sam asked him.

Harry just said, "The guy knows he's in for a ribbing and going to be called Tony from now on, right?"

Sam laughed. "Nah they'll call him iron man."

Harry muttered, "Stupid name… stupid scientists… stupid comic."

But when they began the testing of the suit as well as the magic, Harry found that it did seem to work.

Unfortunately, not for long.

"What the… The computers' encountering EM interference…" one scientist called out.

"What? Are you serious?"

"yes!"

"Check the readings!"

"I did. Twice."

"Wait, getting failure of the controller--oh crap!"

Harry just sighed as he reached out mentally and seized control of the magic, and simply ordered it to put the generator on standby and cease producing the magic energy field.

He already had a headache, and not from the effort to control the magic either – although it did contribute to it.

He walked up to the scientists and asked them, "Please tell me you didn't use silicon pathways."

They looked at each other, but then replied, "Okay, we wont."

"So what did you use?" Harry asked like a parent scolding a child.

"… We used silicon. Why whats wrong with that?"

Harry sighed and explained even more condescendingly, "Such concentrations in such close proximity in an uncontrolled state caused Silicon-based computers to go Wack. The F-302's systems are not silicon based, nor the 303's."

"but, the controller!"

"Obviously failed to control it from some point, and so the magic became uncontrolled, affected the controller even more to complete shutdown…"

The scientists sighed and nodded in defeat.

"But, if we used anything else, we'd actually need to use larger parts…" one grumbled as Harry walked away, and Sam followed.

--


	16. 302 Combat Testing, Gate Crashers

**The Adventures of SG-1  
****302 Combat Testing**

**"Gate Crashers"**

_Dark Side of the Moon, Tok'ra Alkesh_

SG-1 stepped out of the ring area, and nodded to Jacob, except Sam who hugged him.

"Dad, good to see you." She said as she pulled away.

Jacob nodded, but saw Harry, and gave him a curious look.

Jack took the hint and introduced them. "Jacob, meet the newest member of SG-1, Harry Potter."

"A little young isn't he?" Jacob asked. Harry frowned.

Jack continued, "Harry, Jacob Carter, He's host to the symbiote-"

"-Selmack. Right." Harry finished. "A little old, isn't he?"

Jack chuckled, and nodded, "A thousand years old I think."

"Hey sam, did you know your dad was a thousand years old?" Harry asked sarcastically.

Jacob laughed, getting the joke. "Sorry, But I'm only a few decades..."

"10 then?" Harry asked as he nodded, and shared an amused glance with Daniel, who Jacob had yet to realise was not Jonas.

"Ahem…" Daniel coughed, and Jacob looked at him, then his eyes widened in shock.

"Daniel?"

"Jacob."

Evidently he had not been informed, and the shock was enough that Selmak took control. "You are alive, Dr Jackson?"

Daniel nodded.

"Yeah, He broke the rules and got kicked out of the desala fanclub." Jack joked.

"Anyway… why did you call us here, and where did you get this ride?" Jack asked.

Jacob took control again, and began, "I and a few fellow Tok'ra think that it's time the F-302 of yours has it's combat capabilities tested, and I'm aware of certain… additions to it that would allow a simulated engagement between several gliders and one 302."

"Oh?"

"I believe you refer to casually as 'M'."

Harry chuckled, and said, "yeah, but I gotta fly 2nd seat, only guy who knows how to use it."

Jacob nodded, understanding what was really said. "Jack?"

"Why didn't you just 'gate over?" he asked.

"Because in the upper vacuum cargo areas we have a couple squadrons of Death Gliders modified for the test."

Jack smiled, but Sam asked, "Modifications?"

"Well we can't very well send pilots in to fight against you with your missiles, and even dummy ones would cause structural damage, like that caused during the X-301 test."

Jack nodded. "Right."

"Such as?" Sam asked again.

"We put Tok'ra Shield generators on them. Now they're crude, low power, wouldn't stand up to a real missile, but can deal with a dummy missile easy. We've also made it so that the 302 can interface with a FoF facility that can read which is 'dead' and which isn't. so you don't go accidentally blasting our pilots."

"And, what about your weapons fire?"

Jacob turned to Harry and asked, "Your shield can withstand Staff blasts, right?" Harry nodded. "We propose an addition is made that programs into the 302 that adjusts flight controls to match whatever simulated damage comes from being hit, like on a wing, and such, without us having to actually cause that damage. The gliders can't be configured with 'fake' weapons that can simulate staff blasts."

Harry nodded, and said, "It withstood crossfire from the, 'trench run' during the engagement with Anubis… intermittent fire from gliders should be no problem, if they can hit us."

Jack nodded, but said, "We'd have to go to Hammond, can't just take a 302…"

Jacob nodded, "Of course. We can contact him directly from the cockpit… this way."

--

_Dark Side of the Moon, F-302_

"Flight, Patrol Alpha Three reporting sensor contacts. Twelve Gliders, I repeat, One Two Goa'uld Death Gliders, on my 3 O'Clock." Jack reported to 'Flight', which in this case was the Alkesh, where a crew of technicians had set up in a cargo bay. They were to simulate being the Prometheus, but as though it was out of combat range. As per what the F-302 and Prometheus were going to do as soon as the ship got back. Fighter patrols would fly along predetermined flight paths, patrolling for any and all hidden Goa'uld ships. They were not going to wait for those ships to appear in earth orbit.

"Patrol Alpha Three, this is Prometheus. Contacts confirmed enemy Gliders. You are free to engage. We are 5 minutes out." As per the scenario.

Harry sighed as he dialled up the Magic Generator to just 10 percent capacity. It would create a thin enough shield that any hits by the Gliders' would just about ruin the paint job, but not really damage anything. Not even a direct hit on the cockpit module would damage the glass, although that would qualify as a 'kill'.

Since the guns had been redesigned and refitted and tested, they knew that they would work, so Harry idly thought about when Jack would use missiles – in this case, while their real missiles had not been removed, 4 dummy missiles had been attached to mounts on the cargo pod directly beneath the rocket fuel tank.

In this case, the guns were modified with an extra 'laser targetting' system for such training excercises. The onboard flight computer would calculate hits and send a signal to the 'hit' craft upon working out a disable/kill and that pilot would fly back to the Alkesh, ignored by the others and the 302's sensors as non-combatant.

"Gliders targeted, switching to guns."

Jack pulled the trigger, and Harry smiled as his readout showed 3 gliders as 'killed'.

"3 gliders down." Harry spoke. "They're splitting."

Jack pulled them around, and took out another 2 while the 3rd he took out with a missile – by took out, obcourse, simulated, not real.

That gave the chance for the other gliders to fire.

Jack then spent 2 minutes dodging, only able to get 2 gliders as his sights passed over them – those however were just 'disabled' hits and not kills. The remaining 4 were getting quite aggressive with firing though.

The craft shuddered.

"Hit to starboard wing, we have lost half the maneuvering thrusters that side." Harry reported. Ofcourse, being simulated, they really weren't lost, just turned off for the battle.

Jack in retaliation, cut engines, and turned them to face the gliders, allowing inertia to carry them, before he locked sights on, fired, re-adjusted and reignited engines.

The gliders having been curious about what he was doing, hadn't used the opportunity.

And they were shocked, so when Jack came around from above, the 3 remaining dummy missiles took them out.

With that, the computer reported completed simulation.

"Well, that went well." Harry commented, mentally adjusting the magic as he dialled it down completely.

Jacob came on the radio, and sounded like he had a nasal or mouth injury. "Bee oh Boo, bis is Babub, Beburn Bo Base."

Jack laughed, and asked, "Jacob, did you get injured by a little ole' dummy missile?"

"… Bo."

--

**A/N:** Title was going to refer to a Goa'uld attack, but then i realised that logistically, it's difficult to get a F-302 elsewhere, set up a makeshift runway, and play laser tag there. So instead, the tok'ra are just on the dark side of the moon.


	17. Shorty, Smallest Member

**The Adventures of SG-1  
****Shorty – Part 1**

**"The smallest member"**

_Stargate Command, Holding Room_

Harry walked in with Daniel, and heard the kid ask, "Daniel, will you _please_ tell them who I am?"

"Okay, love to, who are you?"

"This young man claims he's Colonel O'Neill." Hammond told them.

Daniel asked, "It's a joke… right?" Sam shook her head. "What's goin' on?"

"DANIEL!"

"Sounds like him… at least, the loud grating parts."

Harry chuckled and walked up to the little guy, and had to look down.

The kid ignored him, and said, "You want proof, Carter. You once carried a tok'ra named jolinar who gave her life to save you. Daniel, until recently you were an ascended being. You broke the rules, you got yourself kicked out of the oma desala fan club, and had your memory erased." The kid immediately turned to Teal'c as he walked in, and continued without missing a beat, "And you and bra'tac just lost your snakes in a Goa'uld ambush. Had your tretonin yet this morning?" He then turned to Harry, and continued with a slight pause, but only slight, "Harry, 2 years ago you appeared almost Naked during a freaky storm after apparently having quite the night out drinking. After waking up and realising everyone you knew, everything you did know, was all gone, you tried to live here with us. For a year you visited the SGC, then you became an apprentice engineer here, and a couple months ago you requested and _I granted that request_ that you join SG-1. For a year you struggled to adapt to living without magic, and have been our Expert on the Paranormal since. If you use too much Magic, you'll die. Depleted those 2 cores you stole yet?"

Teal'c had to ask, "How could this child possess such knowledge?"

"Because… it's me."

--

Outside the room, Hammond looked at Harry first, then the others and asked, "Any of you care to speculate on how a boy can be aware of our most classified information?"

Sam spoke up, "Well sir, it could be him."

Harry nodded. "The only people aware of that much about me are on this base, and the core thing, only Yourself, sir, Dr Frasier, Jack, and Sam, Daniel and Teal'c know about it."

"And there is the physical resemblance…" Daniel added.

"But he can't be more than 15 years old."

Harry chuckled, and offered, "Somehow, someone regressed his body's age, and while I'm not aware of any _spell_ capable of doing that, there are other types of magic possible. I understand you have the legend of Nicholas Flamel, the Philosophers stone?" he looked to Daniel, who nodded. "Well in my world, that was real. Both I mean. The Elixir was actually developed as a counter to an aging potion, but didn't need to be taken after said aging potion. It's effects were somewhat limited so when it was made into the Philosophers stone, it had the added effect of transmuting metals into gold. And that wasn't the only way to make someone younger, just one of the lighter ways. And that's only taking _magic_ into account. Here, where there are Sarcophagus', other alien technologies designed to prolong life…"

"Are you saying, something made Colonel O'Neill regress 30 years overnight?"

Daniel commented, "Well, stranger things have happened."

Harry added, "And Strange things do tend to happen around us all a lot…"

"Name but one." Teal'c asked.

Daniel answered without pause. "There was the time he got really old, the time he became a caveman, the time we all swapped bodies…"

Hammond held a hand up, "Why don't we move onto the testing portion of this exercise."

Harry spoke up. "I think you'll find, he is Jack O'Neill, sir. Jack wouldn't give up what this kid does, and there are bits about me that I had occluded his, and all of your, minds from being forcibly taken."

--

_Stargate Command, Briefing Room_

Janet was sat, folder in hand. "Initial tests show that within an acceptable margin of error, his DNA is virtually identical to Colonel O'Neills."

"What size margin of error are we talking about?" Sam asked.

"Very small. In a court of law, the DNA we took from the boy would be considered a high-probability match for the DNA we have on file for Colonel O'Neill. There is a… tiny, abnormality but for all intents and purposes, he is Colonel O'Neill."

Harry nodded, but asked, "And what do you think, Doc?"

"Sorry?"

"The way you say it, you sound as though you don't think he _really is_ who he says he is."

Janet sighed, and replied, "There's something, I don't know… makes me doubt it."

Harry nodded, but Sam jumped on the point and asked, "Harry, you said that, not only are there magical ways but non-magical ways for a person to regress in age in your old universe."

Harry nodded, "Yes, Stimulated cellular regeneration, it was meant to be a way to get rid of scars but showed to be a way of cheating death. The scientist who created it however, put the machine into a hiding place since Voldemort was after him, wanting it for himself."

"Now while we don't have anything like that, we do now know there is a way for technology to reverse the aging process…?"

Harry nodded, and Daniel put his 2 cents in, "You're suggesting some alien influence?"

Sam nodded. "Possibly."

Harry smirked, and said, "Maybe the Goa'uld did it so they wouldn't have their jaffa get beat at every turn by a lowly human?"

Everyone on the table chuckled at his joke.

"So who would have the technology to do something like this?"

Everyone shrugged.

Sam inserted, "I've already contacted the Tok'ra, they're going to send someone soon, and I've been trying to get in touch with the Asgard but I've had no luck."

Harry sat up straight. "Doc, That abnormality? What, _kind_ of abnormality is it, and what could cause such a thing?"

Janet frowned, but had noticed what caused him to sit up straight. "I'm… not sure… I'll have to investigate it but I think whoever the Tok'ra sends would have more of an idea. This is out of my league."

Hammond nodded, and finished, "In the mean time, I suggest we try to make him as comfortable as possible."

Sam joked half-heartedly, "I'll go set up a playstation."

With that, Janet stood and left through the door, Sam left by going up to Level 26 on the spiral staircase, leaving Daniel, Teal'c and Harry.

"Hungry?" Harry asked. Daniel nodded, and Teal'c dipped his head – his version of a nod.

--

_Stargate Command, Commissary_

Harry sat down in front of jack, as Teal'c took the chair to his side. Harry smiled as he saw Sam come over, and took a seat beside Jack across from Teal'c.

"You know, I think you 3 are enjoying this… a little _too_ much."

Suspecting Sam was going to make a comment that would normally get her in trouble regs' wise, Harry spoke, "Well, I am now no longer the shortest and youngest member of SG-1…"

"and you are a little cute…" Sam added. Harry glanced at her, she had to say it.

"That's sir, to you." Jack told her. "And being trapped inside a scrawny little body isn't my idea of cute."

Harry raised an eyebrow, and replied, "Really? When I was your size, I had a pretty good time getting away with things… Puppy dog eyes are the best."

Teal'c dipped his head slightly, and asked, "Does possessing a younger body not have certain advantages O'Neill?"

"No, not seein it."

"Do you not experience increased health and vitality."

Harry asked, "Why don't we see shall we?"

"What?" Jack asked.

"Gym, 20 minutes." He answered.

"My _vitality_ was fine."

"Really? What was your 10-mile time? See if you can beat it. I dare you."

Sam saw the look in Jack's eyes, and muttered, "Uh-oh… Harry you said the 4-letter word…"

Jack got up, and nodded. "5 minutes. And I'll beat your time, Potter."

Harry chuckled, so Jack added, "None of your voodoo either."

Harry just kept on chuckling as Jack left, and told Teal'c, "Now he'll be 'Seein it'."

--


	18. Shorty, Investigation

**The Adventures of SG-1  
Shorty – Part 2**

"**Investigation"**

_Colorado Springs, O'Neill's House_

Harry stepped foot into the lounge, and cringed. "Jack, you're a bigger slob than Ron was."

"Hey!" Jack began, in protest. He could tell that by Harry's tone, this Ron guy was a big slob. Then he asked, "Who's Ron?" he hadn't ever heard Harry talk about this Ron guy.

Daniel piped up from the dining area. "Well, it's... nice to know some things don't change." He looked at the table with a severe frown on his face.

Harry walked over through the area into the kitchen, where Teal'c was. Harry cringed upon seeing Teal'c open and reveal the state of the US Air Force Colonels' fridge.

One thing he learned from the Dursleys, was that clean was good. It was about the only good thing he learned from them. Living at the Weasleys' for the summers had also taught him that the normal 'lived in' mess that generally was too much clutter for him. Living with Daniel for a year and then on his own, he had found the balance between lived-in mess and obsessive cleanliness.

Ever since Daniel came back, and all the archaeological stuff came out of storage, Harry had to remind him that technically it was Harry's house and that in his house, you don't leave stuff lyin' around. After a week Daniel had seen the logic since he had almost lost a $18,000 artefact to the mess that had been building up.

So since the Archaeologist had seen the light, as it were, he had to cringe at the mess that was Colonel O'Neills' house.

So Daniel was somewhat expecting Harry to explode on the currently-teenage Colonel.

Teal'c reached in and picked up and out a box of something sickly yellow. "Colonel O'Neill, are you performing some kind of scientific experiment?" Teal'c asked.

To Harry's utter shock and horror, Jack came over and complained, "Hey, come on. That salsa's still good."

In a startlingly accurate impression of the older Jack, Harry exclaimed, "Are you _Nuts_?! I'm shocked, dismayed, horrified and completely baffled at how you are still alive!"

"What?" Jack asked quietly, brought up short and his currently-teenage physiology making him a little more susceptible to the explosion that the older-jack would have been.

Jack, do you know that this, _salsa_, should have been incinerated months ago?" Harry asked rhetorically. He picked the box out of Teal'cs hands and pointed to it. "See that sickly yellow colour? It's not meant to have that. Even when it goes off, it doesn't look like this. Until it's about a _year_ out of date!"

They all looked at Jack, who looked appropriately ashamed.

"Harry added as he looked through the contents. "And is _beer_ and _out of date food_ all you have in your fridge? My god man, you're an Air Force Colonel."

Sam let the silence go on for a minute, before she asked the really unwanted question. "What was the last thing you ate..." And she sarcastically added, "_Sir_."

Jack was ashamed even more, and mumbled out, "The... Salsa..."

Harry shook his head and decided to look elsewhere, thinking it couldn't get any worse.

--

_Stargate Command, Briefing room_

Harry shook his head in disgust. He daren't look at the man-turned-boy for fear that he'd say something in front of Hammond and get booted off SG-1 or something. Not that it'd happen but it didn't mean Harry still didn't worry about that sort of thing.

They had returned for a briefing because Jack had recalled something a tad bit disturbing.

"The odd thing is," Daniel was saying, "Jack's account sounds remarkably like a few UFO abduction cases i've read about."

"Oh?" Harry asked.

Sam nodded. "Daniels' gone through the case files of most abductions, trying to find any with matching descriptions, and they do have quite a similarity. Asgard-like alien, glowing lights, floating."

"De-aging?" Harry asked.

Daniel shook his head, "No. Infact, one that doesn't seem to match, is that the person doesn't remember 7 days of their life. It's like they weren't there – but their neighbours saw them, and so forth."

Harry frowned and looked at the kid.

"Harry?" Hammond asked.

Harry looked up as Dr Frasier came in. "So. Clone?"

Dr Frasier stopped completely at the comment, shocked at his simple question, but nodded.

"Harry?" Sam asked, confused slightly.

"We know that the Asgard clone themselves, and according to Thor, they're starting to see diminishing returns in the process from copying the copy of a copy of a copy of a copy ad infinitum. We also know from your encounter with Heimdahl, that the Asgard were once like us in stature."

Sam nodded.

"Jack here remembers the last few weeks. But the abductees in those reports Daniel found all have a 7-day gap of living here on Earth that is actually filled in with their being on an Asgard ship. However, if that's true... Why do their neighbours discount their claim, claiming they were actually just there living doing things and so forth for that week?"

Janet nodded at his conclusion. "Clones."

Harry nodded. "And you found that, odd thing with his blood. I presume you have reasoned out why?"

Janet nodded. "The Tok'ra, Sina, arrived while you were gone to take a look, She's analysing more of the results but I felt you had to be informed."

Jack had enough, "What? What's going on?"

"Sir, You're a clone. And according to the blood samples I took, not a very stable one at that. Your DNA is beginning to break down. You may not feel it now but soon you will begin to feel the effects."

--

_Colorado Springs, Forrest_

Harry sighed as he sat beside the quiet teenage clone.

Shortly after they had found out, Mini-Jack had somehow slipped them and left the base.

"Unless you've-" Jack began but Harry simply placed down a 6-pack. "Nevermind."

"Jack, clone or not, I know you. Of course I brought beer as a piece offering."

"...hmmph."

"I know how you feel."

"No you don't, or are you gonna tell me that Voldie fella' you're _so fond of_ Cloned you once too?" Harry chuckled, and Jack misunderstood it, "Damn. Everything that happens to us has already happened to you. Damnit, stealing my thunder."

Harry shook his head, "Actually, there's a fair bit you lot have been through that I haven't back in crappy potter-verse. Cloning among it. Otherwise there'd have been about 50-odd Voldies running around. There very nearly was a second one, but that was less cloning and more a piece of the dickheads' soul trying to steal a body that it could alter for itself."

Jack looked at him. Teenage clone or not, Jack could still get a neat incredulous look going. "Just how much crap has happened to you?"

Harry chuckled. "You know that regenerated right arm thing I once mentioned?"

"Once?"

"Yeah – I was 12 and that year all that soul body-snatching was going on, sicking a snake on a school to cover it's tracks and divert attention from the person whom the body belonged to."

"Man, I'd hate to have lived your life. Sounds downright hellish. I swear it'd drive me nuts first week."

Harry chuckled darkly. "Yes well, I might have thought the same about this place if all I had before getting here was the standard non-magical – or even magical education."

"So that was like training you to this life?"

Harry shrugged. "If it helps sure why not see it that way."

"Hmmph."

"How's this, I'll tell you this much of my past life – a lot of shit has happened to me in 7 years there that something like 80 percent of it you wouldn't believe. Some of it I wish hadn't happened, but in hindsight, I prefer that some of it infact _had_ happened. Mainly the fact that I went, got drunk and fell through a dimensional tear in space and time. I wouldn't have gotten here otherwise."

Jack looked at him. "Other than that... what?"

"Jack, if you're son hadn't shot himself, would you have been in the particular frame of mind to have been picked for the mission to Abydos? Would you have even been chosen to go on the mission regardless? They chose you because you were mourning the loss of your son. Do you honestly think that you'd have been brought in to this program that way, especially with your previous history of insubordination."

Jack was quiet.

"Now tell me, if you were given the option to go back and save him, but at the cost of loosing all knowledge of the stargate and having to live life the way you would have if he hadn't... and you were given time to think through whether or not to go, would you?"

Jack didn't say anything. Harry knew what that meant. As if to twist the knife more, he had to add, "Jack, Some of the things SG-1 has done... There's no one else who would have had the temerity, courage and all that crap to do it, and especially, do it without the ego of most US Air Force Colonels I met in my life before here. Would another Colonel have trusted Jackson from the get-go? Doubtfully. Would they have put up with his admission of lying about being able to get back? No. Would they have allowed him to stay there with Sha're? A Decision, I might add, that actually saved you all over a year later when Hammond was going to send a bomb through. He would have killed the abydonians while Daniel was safe and sound here on earth, although he would have gone to egypt and cut all connections with this place."

Harry stopped for a moment, and calmly let all that sink in.

"I was given such an opportunity just a month before I fell into that dimensional tear. And you know what, Jack? I didn't take it. The cost was high. I had to live without my best and only friend in a world that was torn apart by war on scales you all fear here if the secret of the stargate were to ever be revealed before they're all ready for it."

Harry sighed and continued, "So, when I say I can understand what you're going through right now, believe me. Some of that shit I've been through means I can understand despite not being through the clone issue myself."

"Right. Any hints for me, how to deal with all this shit then?"

Harry grinned. "I told Hammond I'll have you back in a few hours. In the mean time, kick back, relax, have a beer, contemplate how you'll get back at the asgard for cloning you...er... whatever. Give your real self some hints when he gets back. Cuz if you're ticked off, imagine how the real you would feel."

Jack snorted as he sipped at his can.

As he was mid gulp, Harry added, "You do realise another plus of you being physically seemingly younger than the asgard probably intended is that you can now go after hot chicks?"

Harry laughed at the spit take, and added, "As Teal'c said, you'd encounter increased health and vitality – if your little problem is fixed of course... even after getting some action."

Jack looked at him incredulously.

"Remember, you're physically like... 16 or so. And biologically a few days old or so. Despite the 70 year old mind."

"Hey!"

--

**A/N**: that very very last point about having a younger body was hinted at in the episode,... i missed it until i came to writing this thought, otherwise i'd have forgotten and not made an even bigger hint.

sorry its late, by about 4 or 5 hours lol - but i didnt have access to the laptop, which i use to write my stories. i love laptop keyboards. its a doddle to use. (Although i do wonder, where the frick did the word, doddle, come from?)


	19. Shorty, Trap

**The Adventures of SG-1  
Shorty – Part 3**

"**Trap"**

_Stargate Command, Briefing Room_

Mini-Jack sighed as he was again stopped from entering the briefing room by the guard. Another attempt, and then he shouted, "That does it... Now I'm mad."

The door opened to reveal Sam.

A few seconds later, and Jack entered the briefing room to the odd looks of the 302 fighter pilots who were there for the briefing.

"Alright, Where are you... ah yes, the inertial dampeners..." he muttered.

"Ah, Major, is this some kind of a joke?" one of the pilots asked.

Sam smiled and shook her head, "This _is_ Colonel O'Neill."

Mini-Jack had enough, he was pissed off with the whole situation, and on top of that, this guy wasn't taking him seriously.

"Alright, I know it doesn't actually say Colonel anywhere on my uniform, but it should. Now if you're gonna work here you better start getting used to odd things happened around here, because the odd is normal here at the SGC, folks."

At Sam's added nod, they sat up, but the same guy had to ask, "Ahm, Sir. I know that While Major Carter here flew the 302 in its maiden voyage, and yourself in the 3 subsequent engagements, but according to these files, your 2nd seat for all of those was ahm..." the guy looked at the report, "Harry Potter? Shouldn't he be here for the briefing?"

Mini-Jack sighed and shared a look with Sam.

"This is what I've been getting too." She whispered to him too low for the pilots to hear.

Mini-Jack looked back, and shrugged. "Alright. Sam, mind going getting our illustrious Mr Pott-" Mini-Jack stopped as Harry stepped in with a smile.

"Speak of the devil."

Harry frowned at him for a moment before smiling at Sam.

"Sorry I'm late, but Siler had a bit of an accident and needed my help fixing it."

Sam and Mini-Jack nodded, and introduced him. "Everyone, Harry Potter, the 302 Pilots."

Harry nodded, and looked at Mini-Jack, "I thought Sam was doing this briefing?"

Mini-Jack glared.

"Nevermind. And why speak of the devil?"

The pilot from before had to ask again, "Seriously you guys are pulling our legs. Where's the real Colonel O'Neill and Harry Potter?"

Harry frowned, and this time, it wasn't a playful one. "Right. Lets get this straight. Harry Potter – that's me. I am 20 years old in a few weeks. For the last few months I've been on SG-1, and over a year previous started an Engineering apprenticeship here. With Jack here, I understand your thoughts on him not being the real deal, but with me. Not so frickin much. And unlike with Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter, who both _will_ court-martial your arses to mars and back, I'm a little harder to get along with and I will do worse than that. I know which colours you all hate, and I am not afraid to use that against you all. Starting with Hair."

That shut them all up from their whispering.

"Now, since we're the 3 who flew the 302, I guess we should impart our knowledge to you disbelieving gits."

Sam rolled her eyes, while Mini-Jack smiled gratefully at him.

"All 3?" Mini-Jack asked.

"Why not? I may have been in it on all 4 missions but only 2nd seat. You flew combat while Sam flew the first hyperdrive mission and probably knows the more technical side."

Mini-Jack shrugged. "Fine. Right... lets get back on track now."

--

The next day, all of SG-1, the Mini-Jack and Hammond were gathered to hear a plan.

Mini-Jack grumbled, "This, plan, sucks. You honesty can't believe that you can intercept one of those Asgard Beams, no way. There's gonna be one way and one way only, my way."

Harry shrugged, and asked, "Okay, what's your way."

"Give me a zat gun and tell me how to beam you guys up once the asgard beams me up."

Sam was about to say something but Harry interrupted. "You think he'll not be sweeping for weapons? Afterall, he may know who he has been beaming up, and in that respect, may believe that you – the clone you – would alert us lot to what was happening."

Jack just looked at him.

"Hey, I've been part of too many traps that failed to not think of how ours _might_ fail."

--

_Colorado Springs, O'Neills' House._

Harry sighed as Mini-Jack settled down, and he crept back out into the van they had parked outside.

"So guys, what's it like on an Asgard vessel?" Harry asked casually.

Sam noticed something, and grinned. "You're about to find out."

Harry sighed as he realised that Mini-Jack had been beamed up and the real deal beamed down.

They all went into the house, and Harry sighed as he realised something.

When Jack woke, he was curious about the furious look on the youngest SG-1 members' face. "Sir."

"Carter."

Harry didn't say anything, but Sam did. "Good to see you sir."

"What's goin' on?"

No one got to reply, as they were all beamed up at that moment.

--

_Earth Orbit, Asgard Science Vessel_

First thing jack was aware of was some kid who looked oddly familiar, stood at the asgard control panel nearest the viewport.

"See Carter, told you it was easy." the kid said, before looking at him, and raised an eyebrow.

Slowly, the two O'Neills moved towards each other. Distractedly, Mini-Jack commented, "Wow, I'm... much taller than I thought I was."

Jack looked at him, then at Sam, and asked, "Carter? What the hells going on?"

"Colonel O'Neill..." Sam began, paused to bite her lip lest a giggle escaped, and finished, "Meet Colonel O'Neill."

Jack looked at the kid. His mind flicked back in time a bit, and he remembered where he saw that face before. His own face. "Carter?" he simply asked.

Off to the side, a groan caught Jack and everyone elses attention. To explain why they had bound the asgard though, Mini-Jack answered, "Seems that this Ass-gard here didnt push all the right buttons on the xerox machine."

Jack understood – after all, he came up with such comments before.

From the side, Harry approached the wakening Asgard.

"What... What is going on... no... no this is wrong..."

Jack was pissed the moment Carter caught him up on things.

"Hey... I just found out you stole my ass and made a... mini... me..." Jack frowned but nodded.

--


	20. Access Denied, Self Confidence

**Pre-Chapter Authors Note:**

It recently occured to me that it might seem to some of you that I have written Harry in that he is seemingly invulnerable. Zat, staff and kinetic ammunition can not penetrate his shield and all that stuff. well heres something i think i failed to include: he needs to concentrate on it. this was touched on in how he forms the magic and controls it, but that does extend to his body-shield thing, and any skin between the outside and the shield is affected by the weapons as it would normally be. So anyone touching Harry when he's zatted, will be hit as well (as depicted several times when a single shot stuns a group of people). The zat also affects the surface tissue, but he isn't stunned as, if he is concentrating on it, the shield will prevent it/block it. Key word there:

If he concentrates on blocking zat blasts. In that manner they can actually shoot him many times, and the surface skin would be 'killed' and all that but he wouldn't be... but if he's concentrating on blocking staff blasts, and only staff blasts... a gunshot or zat will do just as it would regardless. and it takes some mental control on his part to do his duty AND hold up such a shield AND do the other stuff a typical member of SG-1 has to do in the field while under fire. His healing is also a partially-consciously accelerated, so unconscious, he heals relatively slowly, but like that scene when they observed this shield (and the healing factor) the first time, he concentrated on the healing then.

If he's using an M Generator though, who's to say he has enough of a split focus to suceed in both doing what he's doing with the M-Field, and to shield himself? I'm not sure if I'll ever depict this, but since a lot of missions are actually not shown (and we all know, something just has to have happened on most missions, regardless that they were not 'filmed'...) who's to say it's actually somewhat half-and-half or mostly either way whether he makes it through a mission conscious or not?

Now, this chapter gave me lots of trouble, as it wanted to go one way, but it then renders a long story arc mute if i let it. So it's partially skipped with a recap summary so I can keep it on track, without those scenes that were to be in here looking forced.

**The Adventures of SG-1  
Access: Denied**

"Self-confidence"

_Several Days Later, Colorado Springs Cheyenne Mountain._

Harry sat, gazing at the water trickling down the micro-river.

After everything with Mini-Jack had been sorted, Thor had one last thing to do, when SG-1 brought it up. They had actually shocked the little grey fella, but he acquisced. They had told Thor, about Harry, and his magic, which in this reality at least, was a form of energy used by so-called' Hok'tars', or in english, Advanced Humans for abilities such as telepathy, telekinesis, transmutation and energy-to-matter conversion (Conjuration).

Harry did share that, near as he could tell, most plants used in potions, do or did exist in the reality, and do and can and does get brewed into potions. Most of the really useful potions he knew though, he couldn't do due to the most interesting sources of ingredients being extinct for a long time. Thor was a little curious about them and had Harry promise to write what he knew of the plants down, and Harry intended to go beyond that. Most of what Sam, Daniel and Jonas knew about his magic came from him telling them, or showing them. Jack found it a bit too strange with the wand at times, and the most useful piece of magic he knew about beyond levitating things, was that shield or the mind-knowledge-protection spell. Jack hadn't really been interested much in learning beyond that.

The biggest part of that meeting, had getting a promise from Harry not to use his magic at all. Thor offered something, but... Harry was afraid. Not about loosing it, but if a situation came up that was only resolvable by his magic.

Thor offered to alter his genetic structure, to cut off his biological access to the Magic energy as a way to ensure he doesn't die from using it. Thor even identified the genes responsible, as the ship Loki had used had an entire database of all observed gene sequences of the human race in the last 50 years – and the genes responsible for his control and reliance on his naturally-produced M-field, were not within the database at all.

That, more than anything, surprised Thor, who said he would even investigate their historical records for the genes, to find if anyone else had any of them. the fact that it was many genes combined responsible for making a person a witch or wizard, explained how wizards and witches could be born to parents without magic – one having some, and the other having some. in those smaller groups, they did mostly nothing not until they were brought together that a magical person was born. And Squibs born to magicals – Thor found at least 4 pairs of chromosomes with gene sequences that were responsible for simply how much energy Harry could control at once. Those did not generate the magic energy, only control. That was perhaps the only consolation about the procedure – he would not loose the ability to utilize artificial Magic.

If Harry went through with the procedure, the genes that made him reliant - and capable of 'producing' that limited amount of magic that came from him, would be gone, but he'd still have the other control genes.

He turned it down, only because they did not have a portable version of the M-generator that small enough for him to carry. Power generation for it had been the biggest factor before the Prometheus, and now it was simply weight of the devices more than size. Bulky as they were, they were also very heavy.

Thor also gave him a realistic idea of how much external use he could expect of his own magic, without the return of that energy to his own body for reabsorbtion, before entropic failure was reached and he'd fall into a coma or worse.

This point, combined with his decision to not undergo the procedure yet, had Thor give them a communications stone that would contact him all the way over in his home galaxy, Ida.

When they returned to the SGC, Harry told Janet about it and had it placed there, knowing that he may get into a situation were the others dont realise he's used his magic and after injury or something... well it was fairly obvious on that chain of logic.

Harry momentarily wondered what he would be like now, if he had gone through the procedure.

He'd be a muggle, sort of. If he were honest with himself, he would have recognised that, only because of SG-1, did his subconcious opinion about muggles change. This shocked him, that he had felt superior over muggles.

Minutes, he spent on these thoughts, diving between the two subjects almost at random. His opinions on Muggles - what they were and what they are now, and if he had gone through the procedure.

Eventually, he got up and returned to the car, wondering how long it would take Sam and himself to design and build a working micro M-Generator. Low power stuff, single-use stuns, maybe the emitter part being a seperate piece, strapped to a wrist while the main part was in a backpack. A turn of the ignition and Harry was laughing to himself about that mental image. He suddenly saw himself in that ridiculous armor suit Area 51 had built before, stunning spells shooting out of M-Generator emitters strapped to his palms, visible to others only as a bright circle at the end of an armor-clad arm.

If he had followed through with those thoughts, he'd have realised the potential of an "Iron Tech" but with magic... flying and shields and stuff, indistinguishable from the original idea about Iron Tech.

--

_Teal'cs quarters, SGC._

Harry stood outside, as Daniel told them about how Teal'c reacted on the last mission. Harry hadn't been there, having instead been carrying out some duties on the base. But he had heard on the base grapevine what had happened, and how Teal'cs confidence had plummeted because of the loss of his symbiote.

"I'll talk to him."

Daniel looked at him, not disbelieving that Harry could help, only that Teal'c would listen to anyone at the moment.

Harry didn't knock, he just entered, shut the door, and silently took his place opposite Teal'c in meditation.

Not a word was said for several minutes, when Harry began. "Normally, meditation is carried out in silence. The moments of peace, healing where they can. But I see that form of therapy isn't working."

Teal'c only spoke after a long pause of contemplating his words. "I do not understand."

"Teal'c, where do I get my strength from?" Harry asked. He didn't give Teal'c a chance to answer, as he immediately asked, "How about Sam? Or Jack? Or Daniel? Those last two have been through so much crap that many are continually surprised by their strength and will to continue the fight.

"It just seems so... _futile_. We kill a Goa'uld, and another three take it's place and squabble over who gets which bit of territory. The Current Head Honcho of the System Lords is half-ascended. I doubt we could kill him in any proper way.

"But still, we fight." Harry went quiet, letting Teal'c stew over those words.

Minutes later, Teal'c finally spoke, "You are human, it is a part of 'human nature'."

"Bullshit." Harry countered. "I've met many of my race who were cowards. Who had neither the strength or the will, or both, to fight. Many who would have come to fight this fight because it was the right thing to do, but if they had been through near as much as _jonas_ had been, they'd have quit long before Jonas left. And he left for one reason: his people needed him there, more than they needed him out here with us. Otherwise I'd have joined SG-1 as it's _Sixth_ member."

Teal'c did not reply.

Harry continued. "So I ask again, where do you think we get our strength and will to fight from?

"You could have quite understandably say that I get mine from my magic, Sam from her knowledge, and Jack just because he likes to piss off the Goa'uld."

Teal'c actually chuckled a little at that one.

"But you'd be wrong. I never got strength from my magic, not in the way that matters. There were times that had it been the case, I would have been so outmatched that I wouldn't be here, alive, today.

"Sam in the same way, doesn't gain the strength to fight from her knowledge. I sometimes question about Jack's source, but that is neither here nor there."

Another chuckle.

"Point is, where we do gain our strength, is ourselves.

"When I was 14, I had been forced into going up against a Dragon. At the same time, many of my people thought that I had tricked my way into a competition, for which facing a Dragon was a task of, so they had abandoned me. I had no-one but myself to rely on.

"At the time, I thought I got strength from my friends. Had I been right, I wouldn't have gotten past that dragon. But I did get past.

"I realised that I do not gain _strength_ from anyone or any thing except myself. What I do get, is that drive, that will, to fight, from others. At times it can be discouraging also, such as when the Kinsey's of my reality tried to foist all of the responsibility _and blame_ of the war onto my shoulders. But I had the strength of self, the drive fuelled by others, to persevere. In my world, having magic didn't grant you advantage over your enemy, because your enemy had magic too.

"Here, you think that just because you've lost your larval symbiont, that you are weak. Incapable. But Here's the thing, Teal'c. Before the Jaffa race were created to be what they are now, they were just like us. I heard about what Hathor did to Jack, when she took over the base. She altered his physiology to be just like a Jaffa: with a pouch, and reliant on a larva for health.

"You've got tretonin. So that doesn't really matter.

"What does matter, is that neither your human-altered Jaffa ancestors, nor born-Jaffa ancestors, nor _you_, gain strength from the enemy within. All, including you, gain your strength from _yourselves_. Your strength of Heart, of soul. And that is all that matters. You never got it from the larval. All you have changed here is where you get your source of health."

Harry got up, seeing Teal'c was rather pensive now. He moved to the door, and felt he had to add something else.

"Teal'c, Like I said, we get our drive to fight from each other. We fight not just for ourselves, but for each other, and every one and every thing that we hold dear. You did not get the drive to use your strength and rebel against Apophis until you met Jack for that reason – No one you knew could give you the drive to openly do so."

Harry took a deep breath. "I only went on fighting my war after I lost the source of that drive, because I had too much strength to _quit_. I believe you too, have too much to just quit. Prove me right."

With that Harry opened the door and left, ignoring the looks on the rest of SG-1's faces. They had obviously been listening in.

After the Erebus mission, and one of SG-1 told Master Bra'tac about what was said to Teal'c that got him his confidence back... Said Jaffa had spoken with Harry at length, wanting to see for himself just how much Wisdom was held in that young head of his.

--

**Authors note:**

Another note, but anyway. Sorry this chapter is... late... and sorry that i've not done nearly as much as I wanted to get done. I think a lot of this story will be skipping episodes and being short... I dunno why my muse isn't behaving. Grr. But as I said, most of it was because of the story wanting me to remove Harry's magic this time, but it's vital to a long-term development elsewhere that he keeps it for now.


	21. New Schedule, Smaller Not Always Better

**Your Christmas Present! HAHA!**

**The Adventures of SG-1  
Revised Schedule**

"_**Smaller not always better"**_

_Stargate Command_

"Ooof!"

"Sorry Siler!" Harry choked out, remembering to not wave around large wrenches to waft away the smoke next time. Idly, he also added, '_make sure there isn't a next time._'

"What- Hell- here?" A choking voice came from the direction where Harry's wrench had hit the technician.

The group scrambled out to the door, and shut it behind them. Harry looked at the various sheepish technicians, the very embarrassed Major Carter, and then at Siler. As one, the group, minus Harry, pointed at Sam. The look on her face quickly changed, and within moments, she had chased the group away with nought but the steel gaze.

Harry cheerfully answered the question. "Failed prototype mini-magic generator."

--

_Sam's house._

The team were all gathered, just relaxing the evening away. Mostly. Their host and youngest team member were hidden away, building god-knows-what.

"How long have they been at this now?" Jack asked.

"I believe they will be, 'at this' until they have made a functioning Generator, O'Neill." Teal'c replied.

The sound of a small explosion echoed from the open basement door. All 3 sets of eyes looked towards it just in time to hear, "It's okay. We're fine!" from the pair.

"This makes _how many_ failed prototypes?" Jack snickered.

Daniel smirked, as Teal'c replied, "I have counted 28 so far, O'Neill."

"And there Harry was talking about sources of strength and all that." Jack sarcastically commented. "And how he's going to try to 'not use magic' at all." He snorted then shuddered at the reminder of when it had been most needed.

Daniel stood up, "I'm going to go see how they're doing."

"Remind them that they're off-duty."

Daniel went down, and saw that Harry was holding up an energy shield around one of the prototypes Sam had built.

He looked over to Sam, who was looking at various dials and readouts on her testing equipment.

Neither noticed him. "Alright, testing pathways theta." Sam spoke up.

The device within the shield glowed for a moment, before it disappeared, and Harry nodded. "Activate the final pathways?" Harry asked.

"This better work." Sam muttered, and then spoke, "Testing in 3... 2... 1..."

Daniel was mesmerized as by what at first appeared to be multi-coloured _lightning_, sparked from the device to the shield. But it wasn't flashes with rapidly ever-changing paths from the device through the air to the bubble around it, like Lightning arcing from one place of contact to another, but it moved more fluidly, with only smooth curves rather than sharp angles. This most definitely was not lightning.

After a few seconds, what he guessed to be magic, disappeared, and Sam turned the device off.

"Any bleed through?" Sam asked.

"None."

"What spells did you make them?"

Harry shuddered at a sudden thought, as he calmly moved and altered the magic from its present form into something he could, 'discharge' later on safely.

Sam understood. "And if your shield failed, I would kill you, you know that, right?"

"I didn't use any colours you hated!" Harry protested.

The conversation went right over Daniels head. So he interrupted. "Got a working prototype?"

Harry shrugged. "Forming combat-oriented magic was what had us set back so much, as it's somewhat... aggressive."

A roll of the eyes, and Sam inserted, "It kept destroying its' own source of power. Mr Smarty-pants here decided to try something else this morning, and this is the first success."

"And the shield?"

Harry pointed to the large device that was sat on top of a table in one corner of the room. Lights blinked on it. Daniel mentally reviewed its size... half the height of _Teal'c_.

Daniel understood after a few seconds – the device, much too big to be carried by one person, unless you were Teal'c of course, was the normal 'Magic' Generator. He was using it to create a shield to prevent accidents like last' weeks, when Siler got hit in the noggin' when Harry tried to waft the smoke away with a _wrench_.

"Jack says you two are off-duty, and-"

Said Colonel shouted down, "Get your asses up here! Film's almost starting!"

--

The next few months progressed with the usual SG-1 luck. Daniel was possessed by a lot of personalities from some downed ship, then managed to get some Unas to mine Naquadah for them, Sam participated in a space race – literally, not the sort that the US and Russia had been in during the 60s, and one of the bases' scientists failed at making a plasma weapon.

Harry honestly wondered about his luck with that one as he had almost had to put up a shield with his own magic. Thankfully, he didn't as the fuses blew before the charge got too great to dissipate on its own safely.

He wondered again, when he and Sam both provided cover fire while that same hapless scientist worked on a DHD on a planet known to be a base of a system Lord. Why they were there, at first went over Harry's head, until the explanation had filtered in. Like messing around with the keys on a keyboard, it was a virus designed to render a DHD unable to dial another Stargate. Only it sort of got out of hand, because said local System Lord discovered it far too quickly and modified it so that it would spread to other Stargates.

And then they discovered the Hak'tyl during a live-fire test of a Micro-M-Generator. It still was as large as Harry's torso. With a built-in Naquadah Reactor, one might think it was powerful enough to produce enough M-Field energy to create a decent shield, or siphon some into balls and form those balls into spells like stunners and so forth... but for the size and weight, efficiency had been traded. So it was almost decent for a single shield, or at most, two weak stunners at once. The field test was to see how it reacted to combat use. Their planet was supposed to be uninhabited, but no, there were many Jaffa there. Female Jaffa. One of whom Teal'c felt an... attraction... to.

The shield proved it would be decent for regular combat... but the Hak'tyl were anything but regular soldier. They had concentrated fire, so the fact that the shield blocked almost all strikes – and there were at least a dozen per second... they knew it would hold up against a normal Goa'uld-aligned Jaffa unit.

With his mojo back and better than ever, and with the Hak'tyl on their side, Teal'c had become for more emotionally open than before. Jack had actually said he'd miss the old, stoic Teal'c, but preferred the new improved one.

Not to the Jaffa's face, of course.

And in between all these events, The Tok'ra made contact to share some intelligence on occasion, the Rebel Jaffa based at the Alpha site under Bra'tac's direction fought harder than before and General Hammond felt that they were doing well, considering their main opponent was a half-ascended Goa'uld with knowledge of the ancients.

Good times and bad times were had, and Jack began to crack a few more smiles, grins and smirks. Daniel was still frustrated at not being able to remember anything else about his time as an ascended, aside from vague feelings and the knowledge of ancient language he now had – fluent compared to his previous 'academic' levels.

Harry flew second seat in an F-302 with Sam during a training exercise with those pilots who had been briefed by the two and Mini-Jack. Jack was flying in a recovered Death Glider with Teal'c in that exercise, modified under Tok'ra supervision with some human equipment (Becoming a trainer craft for the F-302's to face) Large Intars mounted to the Gliders for weapons fire that was harmless to the 302's, but just as inaccurate as a gliders' normal cannons.

Jack had the pleasure that time and taking out 5 of the 9 F-302's in that engagement, but Harry had the joy of being the weapons controller during his and Sam's run against him. Jack didn't cry cheat only because he knew the F-302/M, the slash-M referring to it being equipped with a Magic Generator, because that aircraft's flight logs showed no activation of the generator.

But he knew Harry was getting good with computers, and Sam too. With the 500 bucks apiece riding on the outcome, he wasn't sure if Sam and/or Harry weren't above cheating to clean him out of a grand.

He was that sore about losing to someone who used to fly at 200mph on a stick, or something. He couldn't remember the speeds mentioned about that anymore.

And in between all these, SG-1 had a few missions. One or two at a time would go fine, just a random planet reconnoitred with no inhabitants, or peaceful ones. Maybe some ruins, but nothing that would bring up the guns and use an ammo clip. Jack used those missions to sit around and tease Daniel about taking too long, knowing that they weren't in a rush, and were due a 'normal' mission that most SG teams actually saw on a regular basis.

On those missions, Harry tended to work with Sam, who would teach him while they worked on whatever discovered device, or on that one mission where there were ruins on a beach and nothing for Sam or Harry to do, they just relaxed soaking up some rays, mentally reviewing their various projects they ran at the SGC.

Goa'ulds fell to the Rebel Jaffa, SGC and one was actually taken out by the Tok'ra: the epitome of 'Long Term' fighters.

Jacob had visited the Alpha site shortly after and not long after that a rumour reached the SGC that the Tok'ra responsible, had killed said Goa'uld by accident... But then, how often do you hear about Tok'ra that trip over their own feet?

Depending on who you asked, depended on whether you would be told if the war was going good for the good guys, or not. People died, people wept, and people continued to fight. To Avenge, to do what was right. For freedom or otherwise, didn't matter.

They knew, something was coming. Whispers, rumours. A group of Jaffa mysteriously disappearing. Tok'ra finding that their operatives in the camps of Goa'uld subservient to Anubis would learn of more joining Anubis under suspicious circumstances, what little being shared not showing just why that Goa'uld had joined Anubis, why he or she were afraid of Anubis...

And then they did know.

--

_Offworld_

Harry continued to fire his P-90, unrelenting, as he backed away. And yet the black armour-clad figure with two glowing orbs for eyes continued to move forward at a slow pace, the armour shrugging off the rounds with ridiculous ease.

*_click-click-click_* Harry swore as the P-90 ran out of Ammo. The figure was close now, raising an arm with some device on it. He mentally focused on his shield, while dodging the first blast. He focused a wave of magic to remain in one position when the figure tracked his dodging and fired just a second too late... then as the blast passed through the magic field, with control over the field still established, Harry brought it back to his body and integrated it into the magic of his body shield... and focused on the new magic assisting his shield in defending against the weapon that was so unlike a normal Staff plasma burst.

The figure was accurate, when its' target did not dodge quickly. It was also firing at a rapid rate from a single arm ... and it had two of those weapons, one on each.

AS he dodged, he felt the pain as a few struck him. He pushed through it, barely sparing enough focus to both shield and heal the burnt skin, hurting from the physical impact parted through the blast, unhindered by his shield, into his organs, the shockwaves upsetting and hurting his ribs. Another few hits like that, and he knew he'd have broken ribs. He knew those were the hardest to heal, and it took concentration to prevent it until Janet could set them.

He made it behind cover, and winced at the bruise forming on his left side. The skin already healed, but he felt for a moment, and realized, the 5 hits that did hit him, had already broken his ribs. He did not know if he could focus, through the pain, enough to dodge, keep the shield up and working, heal the soft tissue, but hold back his healing on the ribs. He felt for his radio, and noted that it had been damaged somehow during his dodging moves through the remains of the Rebel Jaffa encampment.

It was a small outpost, thankfully none of the children of rebel Jaffa lived here.

It was established for the use of Tok'ra and Jaffa alike, to resemble a military encampment belonging to the private forces of the 'Goa'uld' who was their lord and master. In truth it was for the few Jaffa who willingly worked with the Tok'ra to infiltrate the System Lords and their armies. If things went wrong, they would work together with the Tok'ra operative to get them out. Many such encampments existed: the locations of each known only to few in either of the 3 groups. Harry had come here with Bra'tac and Teal'c to meet with the Tok'ra operative who was the so-called Goa'uld master of these Jaffa to share face-to-face some important intelligence. Bra'tac and Teal'c had promptly left for the SGC, Harry staying behind to provide a direct line of communication if required.

He did not know how the meeting between Ramius and Tilgrath was going, but as he dove for another position, over the dead bodies of Jaffa just three hours previous had been sharing Jaffa jokes with him, he knew that it probably wasn't going well. He only hoped that Teal'c and Bra'tac, who were heading to observe that meeting, got out of there alive.

A furious wave of that odd plasma fire came at his cover, wearing down the protection offered to Him. He counted the seconds, then dove for cover just as the wave ceased, the smoke and dust cloud created blinding the figure to his change of position.

He had to get away and warn the SGC, and the two Jaffa, about this seemingly invincible figure. He daren't try his magic against it offensively, in case it too did not work and carried the knowledge of this Hok'taur back to its master.

Harry was making good time when he realised the likely source of this seemingly unstoppable creature. It only made him run faster, with a more direct route.

Harry h ad to increase his natural running speed so he could take a running jump between two cliffs... that were only just too wide without that increase for him to succeed.

But it hurt to do it, and although he worked through the pain of broken ribs to get to the Stargate several minutes from those cliffs... he was unconscious by the time he fell into the event horizon to the SGC.

-

**Authors Note:** the next chapter is finished and uploaded to document manager. This above skip was done as I couldn't find my outlines on those episodes I skipped...

The next Chapter is 'Evolved, Under Fire'. I will post it New Years Eve. So please PM me to remind me of this promise!.


	22. Evolved, Under Fire

**The Adventures of SG-1  
Evolved**

"_**Under Fire"**_

_Stargate Command_

Sam and Jack watched from the control room, as an incoming wormhole was established.

"Receiving IDC..." Walter spoke. Sam looked at the code, and the display colors changed to darker, warning red. "It's Mr Potters' code, he's under fire."

"Open the Iris!" Jack shouted as he legged it down the steps and out of the control room. Sam worriedly looked out at the active wormhole, as the iris retreated into the Stargate. Long moments later, the small figure of Harry Potter came through, hunched over and fell down onto the ramp, and continued down it rolling. Jack caught him, ignoring the Stargate as the iris closed.

Sam ran out then, to Harry, and found their 5th member unconscious, held by Jack who was looking at the myriad of impacts on his body. Jack looked worriedly at the bruises forming around what of Harry's torso they could see, even as the burns still on the young mans' skin slowly healed, becoming welts then fading away.

This worried Sam. Not for the first time, Harry had had trouble because of his speedy healing. The bruises told them all that he had a few broken ribs.

-

"How is he, Doctor?" Hammond asked the doctor. They were in his office, with just Sam present. Teal'c and Bra'tac were in the infirmary, being checked over after returning with bad news about the meeting between Ramius and Tilgrath.

"Not good. 8 of his ribs had been broken." Sam gasped, but Janet continued on. "Half of those were healing incorrectly by the time he arrived, so I... had to break them again. Thankfully his innate magic control recognised what I was doing." Nothing need be said about the time when it _didn't_. Harry had later postulated that there was good reason why Magical folk on his planet looked down on and feared muggle medical practices like cutting people open. Thankfully, once they had worked around the incident to finish the procedure and allowed his healing to go on (a few times helping it do so correctly), the previous effect was ceased and his magic retreated back into him. After that, Harry had then guessed his innate magic recognised, from the previous time, what was happening.

Of course this just added fuel to the rumour that Magic was intelligent, to a point. It would also explain why organically computers didn't work with the M-Generators, but Harry's brain did get to control it. The will and power of sentience.

"Do we have any idea what happened to him there?"

Janet nodded. "A fair idea. Some of the glancing shots that Teal'c and Master Bra'tac suffered are largely similar. I'd say that identical weapons was used in both cases."

"But then that means..." Sam started.

A knock interrupted them, and Jack poked his head in. "Sir, A message from the Alpha site just came in, Jacob's on his way, he'll be here in half an hour."

-

Harry woke up slowly. He had an ache that told him that once again, he was not invulnerable with that body shield of his. Then the reason why he was again in the infirmary prompted his sudden alertness. A nurse was startled, but then started to protest when Harry quickly got up, pulling the various leads and pads that monitored... things... off of his head arms and torso.

He then made his way out, stopping only to grab his things, hopping into the trousers, not wanting to stop, in the corridors, and blindly walking into the lift and pressing the button for level 27 as he pulled on his shirt.

He made it to General Hammonds' office, to find the general waiting for him.

"Son, you should be in the infirmary." Hammond commented.

Harry nodded, but began to tell about what happened. He only got partway through, Hammond held a hand up. "Let me guess, a large black figure with two weapons on his wrists, firing plasma bolts at a rapid rate."

Harry nodded, "I guess another just like it attacked the meeting."

"He did. Sam and Jacob are examining the corpse now."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Sir, I tried my P-90, three full clips. Nothing. It shrugged off Zat blasts as if they were mere flies. How they hell did Teal'c and Bra'tac kill one of those things?"

Hammond looked at him oddly, "I'm not sure. Come, I think we've all got stories to tell."

-

Harry nodded at Sam who had rushed up to him and hugged him tightly. Jack patted him on the shoulder lightly. Healing or no healing, Harry was still sore.

Daniel was... somewhere... and Jacob was analysing something on a computer, looking up long enough to grin and nod, his own indication that he was pleased Harry was fine and up and about.

Teal'c explained what happened, and Jacob and Sam explained shortly to them, about how the warrior's internal organs were out of proportion, it was bred for strength and capability, not longevity. What longevity it had was purely because of the Symbiote wrapped around its neck.

A Genetically-Engineered Goa'uld Host, designed for one purpose: As a foot soldier.

Harry spoke up. "So Anubis created these things as... his answer to both the Jaffa Rebellion _and_ our highly-skilled combat teams?"

"In a nutshell, yes." Jacob agreed. "Unfortunately, or maybe, fortunate for us, even a Goa'uld symbiote wouldn't be able to compensate for long. To support the muscles, the heart and lungs had to be abnormally large to supply enough blood and oxygen."

Harry asked, "Lets hope that Anubis doesn't create ones with Binary Cardiovascular Systems." At their looks, he rolled his eyes and said, "Two hearts."

Jacob nodded. "That would provide the necessary blood flow, with less strain."

Jack thought for a second, and asked, "Binary Cardi thingy. Why does that sound familiar?"

"The Doctor." Harry said simply. At their looks, he pointed to the doorway, where Doctor Fraiser entered.

They all turned, making Janet wonder what was going on.

As Janet went over what she noted from her own examination, Sam, who had not actually released him yet, whispered to him, "Janet has never mentioned anything about Binary Cardiovascular systems..."

In response, he just said, "Doctor Who."

Daniel and Jacob both heard that, and started to hold in snickers. Then Jacob bowed his head, and walked over, Harry knew Selmak would be asking... "What is 'Doctor Who'?"

"Isn't Jacob telling?"

"He is too busy cackling away in his mind at the image of a human stood beside a, police box, looking at a staff weapon."

Harry smiled. "He'll share when he's calmed down some."

He noticed then that the meeting had finished, and Hammond had moved off to do something. He mentally reviewed what was said by Janet, then looked at Sam, who had still yet to detached herself from near-hugging his arm. Jacob looked at that with a smirk and a shake of his head as he too left.

Moments later, Sam asked, "What's doctor who?"

Harry shook his head with a sigh. "Oh, you Americans." Sam bristled at that, but knew Harry wouldn't mean it as an insult. Usually. "It's a British TV Show from the last few decades. Caught a few episodes during College. My boss at the diner liked it and was shocked I hadn't even heard of the... show... considering I'm a brit."

A roll of his eyes, and Harry and Sam went off.

-

As Harry reminisced over his month of Time Travelling with the Doctor, when he had jumped realities that one time all because of Voldemort, He and some of SG-1 were waiting for Jacob and Daniel to arrive. Hammond had decided to wait for them in his office, and Bra'tac had stuck around to hear about this.

The Doctor Who metaverse – which is what that was, rather than 'just' a universe, was another 'verse' where Harry was a character in the books. The Doctor was actually surprised and completely unbelieving that Harry could channel so-called 'Psychic Energy' and didn't, '_oh what was it he said, 'a generator the size of Taunton'? Yeah._'. It was only after Harry shared his reality-jumping that the youthful Doctor paused, and that blonde companion of his asked if he fell through a crack like what they had done a month previously. Having been told they were time-travellers, he asked if that was a month into the future, or years in the past or whatever.

He was pulled out of his musing when Daniel arrived, and Jacob followed.

"Nicholas Ballard, my grandfather... one of his early obsessions was with finding the so-called fountain of youth. Now he claimed he found evidence indicating the source of the fountains power was a piece of alien technology, used by early Mayan tribes around 900 B.C."

No one said a thing, they knew Daniel was telling them relevant information. Jack had only learned that Daniel only ever gave relevant information.

"Nick traced its origins to Chak, the Mayan god of rain."

Jacob took over. "We think that Chak, was in fact a Goa'uld called Tel'chak. Several thousand years ago he discovered an Ancient device that was designed primarily for healing. Unfortunately the original device was not designed to do so with human physiology. For want of a better description, it was too powerful for the intended job."

Sam nodded, "But from the device, he developed the Sarcophagus?"

Jacob nodded, a smile on his lips. "Indeed he did. Prior to his ascension, Anubis went to war with Tel'chak for control of the original device. Tel'chak died, but Anubis never did recover the device."

Daniel continued. "However after being descended into his current state, he wouldn't need to recover it. He could just find another one like it, or build his own."

"If he did not recover the original device, then he has indeed created his own." Selmak spoke. "The evidence of such is in that the Sarcophagus cannot be used to animate non-living cellular matter. It isn't designed for that and so is not powerful enough. But we detected in the dead warrior's body remnants of a unique energy signature similar to the residual effects of the use of a Sarcophagus."

Harry leant forward, and asked, "And if that device is still wherever Tel'chak hid it?"

Daniel continued. "I think it's here... on Earth. Somewhere in Central America."

"Bit of a jump?" Jack asked.

"Well, Nick found various writings he was never able to translate."

Selmak spoke up. "It is in fact an obscure dialect of Goa'uld, which once saw widespread use by many Goa'uld, including Tel'chak."

"And these writings were found in Central America." Jack asked.

They nodded. Teal'c asked, "You believe that if we were to find this device, we would be able to use it ourselves in some manner?"

Jacob nodded. "Hopefully, we'll be able to safely observe the energy from the device and use that data to reverse-engineer a weapon capable of disrupting the life-giving energy within these warriors."

"A Technological Killing curse." Harry mutted, too low for Jacob to hear, but Bra'tac had, as did Sam and Teal'c.

Sam looked at him, and saw the slight frown he had at the idea.

"According to this, the device itself is in Southern Honduras." Daniel continued.

"How can you be certain?" Hammond asked

"Well, it's just a guess, but a good one." Daniel answered.

Hammond thought for a moment, and nodded. "Fine. Take Doctor Lee See what you can find."

Harry coughed, and Hammond looked at him. "Sir, while the people are different, I've found that most of the landscape on our planet is relatively the same..."

"Harry?"

"I've been to Honduras, sir. Much of the country had been under constant civil war between Tribes whose chieftains were wizards. What I've noticed about the differences is that in Honduras, it's not tribes necessarily, but there are rebels who operate Guerrilla tactics and are not above kidnapping scientists. I'm sure Daniel can handle himself, but while he's doing the Archeologist thing, Doctor Lee isn't exactly Rambo."

Hammond nodded, and let Harry speak his two cents or pence on the matter. "I'd like to accompany them as their escort. Perhaps as a guide if it truly isn't that different... Someone there with Tactical Gear will be helpful."

Hammond nodded. "Fine. You'll join them. Dismissed."

-

Twenty miles out of Tegucigalpa in southern Honduras, Daniel and Doctor Bill Lee sat down on at a table in a diner. They looked like American Backpackers with plenty of money. Such types in Honduras were not rare, but not common either. Happened enough that it wasn't that news worthy to the local average joes. Why would it be, when those average joes knew of so many backpackers that tended to disappear?

Watching the pair, not close but not from a distance either, was a lad who looked European in origin, with a rather large body. If he were asked and called names, he'd defend himself saying he was big-boned.

Daniel and Bill were initially incredulous at his choice of disguise, but Harry had assured them his shield could act to repel heat just as it would repel staff blasts. He reminded them at that point that a lot of the damage to the surrounding tissue of a staff blast injury was burned from the heat contained in those plasma bolts. Striking Kevlar heats it so much that it essentially cooks the wearer.

He added that most of the injuries that he sustained despite the shield, from those plasma bolts, came from the physical impact. As demonstrated many times both in the field, and when they originally learned about his body shield, physical force was one of the things that his shield reduced, but didn't entirely remove.

And since his shield repels anything he knows about, it can act to contain his body heat in cold weather, or allow his body heat to drain into the hot environment and repel heat trying to enter.

Which was why he felt comfortable in the modified 'fat-man' suit. He wore large clothes ontop of it, and his shield kept him comfortably cool. The reason for the fat-man suit was to carry the Tactical gear without resorting to magic. Either his own, or simply shaping and maintaining a field generated artificially into making a space-warping field on an object such as a backpack, to create internally-larger-than-the-outside spaces.

If he ever came up with a way to ensure a permanent such field, well. The first time he suggested that to Sam as his next project (jokingly) she hadn't gotten the link.

Then she had, because since his addition to that conversation, he had joked about it again, only she didn't find it as funny as he did. Well she did, but not enough to not hit him for the pun.

It was rather funny, actually, to the person who suggested the form of disguise. Harry was somewhat small, only Janet was smaller than him. He was also rather skinny. Not unhealthily so, years of Military food at the SGC had ensured he had the body mass now. So him wearing this body suit to make him look large was funny.

That he kept 3 assault rifles, 2 in each leg and a third near the front of his chest, accessable by his right arm if need be, and other spaces were occupied by other tactical gear, allowing him to carry just the civilian gear in his backpack... was not so funny.

He watched from a distance as the guide reluctantly lead the Scientist and Archaeologist away. He joined them quickly, and some deft manipulation and handing over fake dollar bills (Daniel didn't know it was fake money) and the guide was silent about the 3rd addition.

-

**Authors Note: **2,600-odd words in this chapter. Fookin' 'ell.

Three chapters in a week. Nice.

Chapter 23 somehow was deleted. So I'm back to starting from this above bit.

I know I saved it though, as I had gone back to it sometime later to add a scene. The files' not there now. Grr.

And recycle bin is empty. *frown* it had a few files in and I dont tell it to empty automatically.


	23. Evolved, Downfall

**The Adventures of SG-1  
Evolved**

"_**Downfall"**_

He was glad he had made a point to come. After the duo had gotten out of the temple, the three had started to leave, when they were surrounded by some Rebels or revolutionaries, or whatever they called themselves.

Harry simply smiled at the obvious leader, whom he recognised as someone who had eyed the two scientists back at the little town.

Suddenly, that same man fell down, bleeding from the gut.

And then to the others' shock, the 'fat-man suit' opened up to reveal to the rebels/revolutionaries, that Harry was in fact, not fat.

And holding a gun that had been concealed in the suit.

Daniel and Bill were quick to grab their own weapons from the leg pouches.

-

At an undisclosed location, Harry and the pair sat waiting for their Helicopter ride to the nearest Safe house, from which a Special/Joint Operations group of the American Special Forces and British SAS would get them secretly transported out of the country.

They couldn't take an ancient artefact on a plane, now, could they?

When the British-flown helicopter arrived, the leader of the small group of 3 SAS officers quickly got on board.

"Mr Potter, Drs Jackson, Lee. I'm Major Longbottom." Harry choked for a second, then smiled and nodded in greeting. "Mr Potter? I don't think we've met."

Harry nodded. "I knew a Longbottom, years ago. Name was Neville."

The Major went wide-eyed for a moment, before low, he spoke, "How did you-"

Harry raised an eyebrow, but after a moment, shrugged. "Coincidence then. Unless you too were born 30th July 1980?"

Major Neville Longbottom frowned, before he realised something. "So you're the Harry Potter from... you know, that other one?" Major Longbottom gave a glance to Daniel and then Lee. The other two SAS officers looked bewildered for a moment.

Harry sat back, and knew, he'd need a big talk with this guy once they got privacy at the Safe House.

Conversation changed, and Harry quietly looked out of the Helicopter, watching as jungle passed far below, thinking back to what he told the General about entering and leaving south America.

-

_Flashback_

"Sir, I've been wondering... Obviously we can't bring an ancient artefact which may be dangerously active, through a civilian airport, onto civilian aircraft... but neither will we be able to do so on military aircraft without being noticed."

"You're wondering how we'll get it and yourselves with it back here." Hammond spoke. "If you have any ideas..."

Harry nodded. "Well if we have a Covert or Special Operations Force extract us, then next time we fly on our passports, red flags will be waved that we went to Honduras but no stamp, both in the passport and on the Passport security net, show us leaving..."

"Enter the same way you leave?"

Harry nodded. "At the very least, Covert in both cases. We could vary both entry and exit, as long as neither have us being 'officially' leaving Colorado. Our cover story would be that we were on a camping trip with whichever SG team that's offworld at the time. That way no one notices that we didn't go to work that week and weren't seen at home yet hadn't left the state..."

Hammond thought for a moment, before he agreed. "I'll need to phone the president and the joint chiefs, talk our options."

Half an hour later, Harry returned to the office, where Hammond was smiling about something.

"Ever since we disclosed the program to the British, French and Chinese, and revealed the Russians' link with the program, our 5 military forces has seen an unprecedented rise in co-operation. The various teams here with personnel from those countries, and indeed from other governments that have been included since the Disclosure meeting last year... It has had a, positive effect on relations between ourselves and our allies, but not just then but between our allies also."

Harry nodded getting the jist of it.

"As such there are a number of Covert and Special Operation forces of our militaries co-operating with those of other countries. There are 4 groups in south America. While only two are operating in Hondarus, the other two have sufficient support that..."

Hammond trailed off, thinking of how to say it.

"Those not in Honduras can get us there, but those in Honduras can get us out."

Hammond nodded with a smile. "I have been told that a few of these people are aware of the program. At the very least, two of the foreign officers aware of our program are finishing out their assignments before transferring here. Some of our own officers out on assignment have been here before, and one other will be transferring in later on."

He nodded, and asked, "So whats the infiltration and exfiltration plans?"

"A plane will take you from Peterson to Naval Air Station Key West, in the Florida Keys. From there, A Navy Transport plane will take you to the Naval Fleet involved in our Joint Task Force operations in the Pacific. Unfortunately the French 1st Marine Infantry Parachute Regiments, which will take you inland and relieve a group there, have not been given permission to land on the United States Navy Aircraft Carrier. The _HMS Invincible_ is part of the group however, so a short helicopter ride between Carriers and you'll be on your way to Honduras."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I assume that so many transfer points are involved due to range of aircraft and that Doctor Jackson and Dr Lee won't be able to parachute in?"

Hammond smiled... "Daniel has had parachuting experience, a situation when we first learned the Russians had operated their own Stargate program. They had to parachute down to the Siberia-located base. But you are right, Dr Lee does not have the qualifications for a Parachute jump. That, and with just the three of you, it is felt that Special Operations Forces should be there to get you in and out, no hassle."

"Except all those transfer points." Harry inserted with a smirk. "Exfiltration, same way?"

"Negative. The on-location SAS team will extract you to a safe house near the coast to the Gulf of Honduras. Depending on how long it took to get the ancient artefact... If you are done in days you'll not have to wait long. But they only travel each way out and into the country, once a week... Differing days."

"I understand. From the Safe House to?"

"A Civilian ship in the Caribbean Sea. The crew are former French Navy."

Something didn't sound right with that, so Harry asked, "Undercover, I take it?"

Hammond smiled. "Indeed." His smile faded, and he continued, "Harry, this is Top secret classified... I wouldn't even know about it were it not a necessary stop over... and I can only tell you, not Doctor Jackson or Doctor Lee..."

That got his eyebrows up. "Sir?"

"Some are CIA, and some are from various other countries' foreign Intelligence Agencies. Their cover is as a survey ship looking for oil deposits. Their mission even I do not know."

"What do you want me to tell Daniel and Bill?"

"Part of the truth. The former French Navy crew were contacted by their government to see if they were willing to be a fuel stop-over for a group of Americans who were being secreted out of Honduras due to their high-value to not just the American, but the French and British governments. As such you will be escorted by the British SAS Team to the Ship, and a US Special Forces team will escort you on to Key West. Plane back here."

--

Harry looked out of the Safe House window. It was damn near to the coast.

They were to stay for 2 days before the supply helicopter would arrive for pickup of 6 SAS officers and 3 Civilians. Daniel and Bill were out, being escorted by a larger group of SAS and US Special Forces in the role of 'Tourists who's work commitments prevented them joining their friends earlier'.

Only a few were in this safe house. Others dotted the small coastal town.

Presently, Harry, Major Longbottom and 5 others were in the Safe House. Only the first two in the same room.

"We're safe from eavesdropping. So What's that reality of your's like?" Was asked.

Harry looked at Neville, with a sad smile. "Look out the window, and... environment itself is different, there's magic, but that's all that is different. Class and racial prejudices _and_ all the bad things that school doesn't teach you about."

Neville noticed the emphasis. "So, pretty much the same, then?"

A Nod.

"You know that realities' version of me, don't you?"

Harry nodded. "If your parents were Frank and Alice Longbottom, Your dad's mum's name being Augusta, and some uncle or great uncle 'algae'."

"Great. His name was Alfred, but he got called 'Algae' due to some growth on his chin when he was a kid. Grandmum didn't call him that because it was derogatory, but mum and dad did because it's the name he was used to. Said it had grown on him."

"Like Algae?" Harry joked.

"Yeah. One thing though. Why are you younger than you should be?"

"I was trapped in a time pocket or something. When I changed realities, I also jumped ahead a few years. Say, even if I hadn't, I'd be 23 now. How did you become a Major in the SAS so quick?"

Neville laughed. "I joined the Army at 16 right out of high school. Before then I was in the scouts, always loved the outdoors. And Despite living in Manchester, I'd been brought up knowing how to hunt squirrels and rabbits and other farm pests. When the Army realised I was a tracker and marksman prodigy... Fast tracked through my education and then Officers' training. Since then my careers sort of taken a reverse nose dive."

Harry smiled. "I made the crossover just before my 18th. With the adjustment to my body's calendar, my Birthday became 31st October. And the number of years I 'shifted' makes me 20 in two months."

Harry had grimaced back when some pilots looked at Harry's file and realised he lied about the 4 weeks thing. Harry had forgotten for that moment about the shift. Once it was explained, well, only then did that pilot then take him seriously... again. That and telling the guy who tripped over it anyway saying he was 18 going on 19, not 19 going on 20. In private, he put the blame on trying to trick himself into thinking that the year without Daniel didn't happen.

"So we knew each other, same year in the same school right?"

"We both had magic, so yeah, same school." Neville raised an eyebrow. "No, it's not what you think. Magic here is... possible, in a _scientific_ way. Non-magical folk had so much trouble quantifying it there. Anyway, here, it only occurs naturally with me, but needs the existence of some here to replenish my own source of magic. I... produce very little of it myself."

"Can't have a hydroelectric power plant without the water." Neville spoke.

It stunned him for a moment, before he remembered this was the muggle-version of Neville Longbottom.

"Yeah. And here, using that metaphor, there's only what condenses out of the air to fill it up – no rainfall if you will."

"And now that metaphor is overused." Neville joked.

Harry sighed. Idly, he mumbled."If only the Neville I knew was so open." At Nevilles' questioning glance. He added, "He wasn't confident or anything, The Military would have chewed up and spat him out."

"So what did 'I' do in that reality?"

"Fought at my side when he could. He was brave, don't get me wrong. He'd have the guts to join the SAS if that was what was needed. It's just he didn't have the confidence to survive that, nor the skills born of that confidence to succeed in it."

A moment of silence.

"So, What would have given 'me' the confidence?"

"Not growing up with your grandmum. Having your parents in their right minds."

"Were they in they're, wrong minds or something?"

"Tortured to insanity."

"Ouch." Neville commented. Harry looked at the guy for a moment. All in all, this Neville was taking the whole thing in his stride. Neville seemed to understand the look. "I'm in the SAS, mate. I can be sociable and all that stuff, but when it comes to operations, I gotta be a... Stone Cold Arse. Freaky shit doesn't really rattle me. Some of the things I've seen here kinda make stories of another version of me growing up with magic that can do lots of things in that reality, but not having the confidence to use it properly..."

"... Nothing to you." Harry finished. "Curious about it, but thats it, right?"

"Yeah. So. Me versus him. Me no magic, he with magic, who'd win?"

"Ranged or close up?"

"Either. Both."

"Him at range. You close up. You're just muscle." Harry tapped the arm of the guy, through the light clothing, his muscular physique was obvious. "Neville was mostly Babyfat when I knew him. Then again I last saw him a few months before the crossover."

"Dead?"

"No. Injury, yes. Heard he was almost recovered when the crossover happened. So you being in the SAS would be the reason why, 2 years ago when the US Air Force sent the investigators out looking, they didn't discover you as one of this realities' versions of my old mates?"

"How long before you're '18th are we talkin'?"

"August I think."

"I joined the SAS start of August that year."

"And Major in 2 years. Man that's fast."

"Pride of the Army, mate."

Harry grinned and as he heard the return of Daniel and Bill, he said, "So yeah. SAS thing stopped it."

-

_Stargate Command_

Hammond nodded to Jack. "They'll be here by tomorrow."

"Right. So, Carter. Any luck with that Recall Device?"

-

**A/N:** This chapter did not resemble the original that I wrote before it somehow was deleted. *sigh*.

But I'm not sure if what we got is better or not. In the original, Danny and Billy were captured. Harry not, meaning chapter 24 would have been jacky and sammy hearing about it after Harry did a satcom convo with georgy. and Now I have completely ruined the '-y' names thing.

Instead, we got to see one example of a Gateverse version of someone Harry knew, and example of how things might have diverged if someone had gone with the pair. AND an explanation behind how those two might have gotten into and out of the country without any circumstances that could have raised a red flag. i.e. the system showing him booked into honduras from america, but then being booked from colorado to another US state. Here, the explanation is that they not only got out of country through military means, but into it too... and that 'french ship' couldn't be used as a hopping point going in due to say... it's somewhere else at the time? whatever, Harry would have known there being a reason beyond 'dont use the same way out as what was used for going in.'

All in all, a half day of travel going. A day back. and the last line would lead into Sam telling hammond about that night sky thing. This is therefore where the episode part 2 starts for this story.

No, Neville will not be included again as far as my plans go. I might mention that he sent a present for harry's 20th or something. And getting season 9 or 10 done - when Neville would be joining the SGC if he did - is so far away.


	24. Evolved, Calling In

**The Adventures of SG-1  
Evolved**

"_**Calling In"**_

_Stargate Command_

Sam held in her laughs, as she worked on the recovered plasma weapons that the warriors had strapped to their arms.

She was laughing, because of a comment that Harry had made, on the phone from the Caribbean sea. Apparently there was a delay with getting a lift back to the US mainland.

Jack walked in just as she failed in holding in a snort.

"What's so funny?"

"Hey Jack." A voice came from the phone' speaker.

"Harry. Where are you?"

"Out at sea. Stupid helicopter that's supposed to pick me up broke down on the pad. Anything interesting happen since I last called?"

"Not much. We're waiting on you, actually."

"Ah. Well, we'll be back in about 16 hours."

Suddenly, a loud snoring noise came from the speaker.

"That Daniel?"

"And Bill." The amused voice of Harry added.

Sam snorted again amid silent chuckles.

Jack just looked at his second-in-command for a moment. "I'm sure there's a story behind that."

Harry laughed, and replied, "You have no idea."

--

Out at sea, Harry growled as the co-pilot reported what the problem was and why they'd be stuck there for the next few days until a US Navy ship could come along side and get the three of them off the French boat.

"Let me take a look."

"You can't-" He started to object, but Harry pushed passed him and went up onto the helipad.

Five minutes later, he went back to the two waiting pilots, with a tired grin. "Fixed."

With that, he went and roused Daniel and Bill, and the three, baggage and all, were up and in the helicopter before 20 minutes had passed.

The pilots kept sending him confused and amazed looks, considering he had done what would have taken a team of aircraft engineers of the highest calibre 2 hours to fix in 5 minutes.

-

Harry woke up in time to feel the touchdown at Peterson. He noticed this and looked at Daniel and Bill.

"How long have I been out?"

"Since takeoff from the French boat."

Harry looked around and noticed the different form of travel. "Right."

A sheepish grin later, and the three hauled their precious cargo to the SGC.

Thankfully, Janet didn't hear about his use of magic until after the debriefing was over.

-

"OW!" Harry protested and half-screamed.

Maybe not so thankfully after all.

-

_Briefing room_.

Harry listened to the plan, and when Selmak suggested that he and Jacob go, Harry had an idea.

"We've got 2 suits, right? The first that died on the planet, and the 2nd one from the one we captured?"

Sam nodded, a light in her eyes.

"I'll go in the 2nd suit." Harry finished.

"Harry?" Hammond asked. He knew by now, that Harry didn't make these suggestions without reason.

"My healing, my shield, all stuff that makes me better suited."

Jack decided to play devils' advocate. "You might be captured though..."

"Actually, I wouldn't be."

"You take that isotope thing we used before?"

Harry smiled. "Nope. Remember what I did for the F-302 though?"

"You can do that yourself?"

"Sure. My magic, Generators' magic. All the same to me."

"Not exactly the same or you'd not have your problem."

Harry shrugged. "Fine. Almost the same. Control-wise, I have even greater control of my own."

"Alright, Harry. You and Selmak both go."

--

_Tartarus, Tok'ra Cargo ship_

SG-1, Bra'tac and the Tok'ra, Sina, waited patiently for the infiltration team to check in.

"This is rather foolish." Sina muttered again.

Bra'tac nodded. "Indeed, but who is more foolish? They for volunteering, or us for accepting?"

"Come now, kids. We've all done our fair share of foolish things in the past." Jack inserted. "When will they get the array shut down?"

"I don't know, sir."

"Can't you call them and ask?"

"If we were to attempt secure communication, we would have to move from the dark side of this moon." Bra'tac answered.

"We'll be visible to their sensors." Sam finished.

"Alright. We wait."

--

_Tartarus, Anubis' base_

Harry and Jacob watched through the helmet, the Goa'uld work on something. Mentally, they were communicating thanks to a communicator placed within the helmet. A helmet that thanks to Tok'ra technology and Harry's wizardry, of sorts, allowed them to speak and no one else hear them unless they too had a communicator.

"Are you sure you can disable the Goa'uld and the force field holding us down?"

Harry would have nodded, but instead he simply replied, "Yes I am. I still have plenty of power from those 2 cores I stole. I only recently dipped into them to repair a helicopter, and I barely dented the total reserves of either. Weaving a Search-and-detonate spell should be no problem. The problem comes with maintaining our invisibility to their sensors should they notice we have disappeared from here. With myself I'd be fine but I've got to hide you too. And occluding not just your mind but Selmak's, in the event that you get captured and he uses a mind probe, well let's just say that because it's a Goa'uld mind I'm occluding, I gotta maintain it."

"Different biology that big a problem?" Jacob asked.

"Genetic memory, Selmak."

"Of course. My knowledge is written into my DNA." Selmak spoke.

"Shh... Anubis is coming."

"What, I don't... oh."

They watched silently, as the Goa'uld apparently called 'Thoth' left with Anubis to deal with some malfunctioning probe.

Harry knew that was worse than it seemed. He shared the thought with Jacob, while Selmak worked away at a console, after freeing them both from the force field of course. 4 sparks of light shot from his right hand, and split off into separate directions. Two went up above the chairs they were seated at, while another two shot behind and through the wall. Muffle explosions later and they were free.

"If it was just a malfunctioning probe and wanting to know how 'we' warriors fare in battle, it wouldn't be Anubis doing that, nor asking before the full report is ready."

"You think there's something else?" Jacob asked.

"He said probe. The only probe I think Anubis' uses is a mind probe. And the only..."

"Jonas. Right."

Harry nodded. "Array down yet?"

"Come with me, I need to get to another console. This one doesn't have access."

Harry sighed, and said, "Hold a second, I'm going to do the hiding thing."

Jacob nodded, and Harry waved a hand over him. He wasn't using magic wandlessly, as he had his wand, in the special holster, strapped to his right wrist inside the suit.

"That tingles."

"You can feel that?" Harry asked. "You shouldn't."

"Might be because I'm a host?" Jacob asked.

Harry hummed in agreement, and the two left, the pair trying to move like they had seen the warriors move.

"Well I've got a name for 'us' from the computer." Selmak shared at one point. "Kull warriors."

"To cull the Goa'uld of weak ones." Harry suggested.

"So it seems."

--

_Cargo Ship_

"So many things could have gone wrong." Sam worried.

"Come on, this is Harry and your dad." Jack spoke

"I know. They're both so stubborn."

Jack snorted, and said, "Your dad will be fine, he's got Selmak."

"I know..."

"Harry's pulled our nuts out of the fire a few times too. He's got-"

"Sir, he can't use too much magic. Using as much as he has to for this could..."

"Carter. _He'll be fine_."

Silence, for a few moments, settled on the assemble group.

Then Sina spoke quietly, "You are quite worried for your team mate. You care for him greatly."

Sam didn't have time to respond, as Bra'tac reported, "The Sensor array is powering down."

Sam smiled slightly. "Alright, lets' go."

Teal'c spoke up. "Engaging cloak."

Bra'tac inserted. "Powering up and setting course for Tartarus."

--

_Tartarus_

Harry kept watch as Jacob looked at some things.

"_Harry we're on our way._" Sam spoke over the Tok'ra communicator. Harry made the slight change and his helmet communicator was patched into the Tok'ra one.

"Good, When you touch down, proceed to the," Harry paused as Jacob shared what it was, "exhaust port assemblage. Jacob thinks he's found a way to getcha in."

"_Copy._"

"I'm done here, Harry."

"Got a map of the place?"

"Can't believe I didn't think to download it." Jacob affirmed, holding a Tok'ra data crystal up.

"Let's go."

--

Of SG-1, only Sam and Teal'c entered the base to meet up with Jacob and Harry. Jack and Daniel kept Bra'tac company.

On entering, they met the pair who still wore the Warrior uniforms. Harry removed his helmet, while Jacob removed not just the helmet, but some of the armour too.

"What happened?" Sam asked. She seemed to Harry quite impatient.

"I fooled the exhaust port into thinking it needs to purge the system." Jacob supplied.

"I meant the Sensor array."

Harry stepped up to her, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Held up, couldn't be helped. We're fine."

"You weren't worried about me, were you?" Jacob asked.

"Not you." She said, and shot an irritated glance at Harry. But he saw under the look some relief, as well as sarcasm.

"Help me get this off." Jacob asked.

Harry shook his head at Teal'c, who moved to help him. "It's alright Teal'c, I'd prefer to keep this on, just in case."

--

It took an hour, with many comments from Jack on the communicators, but eventually they found a room with a Goa'uld Queen, empty chambers, and a reading indicating lowered brainwaves. Harry learned about the planet Pangar, Egeria the Tok'ra queen who was forced into creating larval symbiotes that were harvested to create Tretonin, and she made them as blank slates without the inherited genetic memory through lowered brainwaves.

"Perhaps he learned of Egeria from Jonas Quinn." Teal'c spoke to Sam's question of how he'd have learned about it.

"The mind probe." Harry inserted.

"Indeed."

Harry watched as they set to destroy the queen with C4.

Then he looked away, something was bothering him.

"That room we were in, Jacob. It looked set to service several Kull Warriors. Think they have more than 5 or 10?"

"Maybe, why?"

"Well, Anubis learned about Egeria from Jonas months ago. And you wouldn't send one super soldier against the enemy if you only had a small fraction of the numbers you wanted to have, would you? You'd wait for those numbers to be bigger."

"You think she's already been through a cycle?"

Harry shrugged as much as he could. "Would fit with the Evil overlord cliché of one superweapon thing being ready waaay earlier than the heroes would think."

Sam sighed. "Can you not refer to cliché's please?"

Harry grinned unrepentantly at her as they left the chamber.

--

That grin had disappeared when he saw he had been right.

Sam spoke, "Don't tell us you told us so."

"I hate it when I'm right about these things." He said instead.

She shot him an irritated glance, but then someone interrupted.

He turned and fired as Teal'c did. Both Zat blast and 4 pulses from the plasma weapons struck true, killing the Goa'uld known as Thoth.

"We better get out of here before we're noticed." Jacob suggested

--

"I've got your 6." Harry spoke as they made their way to the doors where Sam and Teal'c had gained entry to the base.

On the radio, Jack asked, "_Harry, how much magic you got left?_"

"Used up most of the two cores. Hiding all 4 of us, occluding Jacob _and_ Selmak, as well as the few spells I've had to use already was costly. Doubt I'd get more than two or free more spells out of what's left before I go back to my own magic again."

Harry stopped talking though, when they got outside. He had put his helmet on, as the alarms had been going off since 4 corridors back.

They made it with 5 of the Kull warriors on their tail to the Cargo Ship. Two managed to get onboard before they had fully lifted off, through a rear entrance.

Unfortunately, it seemed Kull warrior suits of armour withstood fire from their own plasma weapons quite well, and not just that but Spells too. Combat spells that made an opponent unable to move through the pain of injury didn't work unless the injury actually prevent the movement itself. Cutting curses were also stopped by the armour.

He hated to do it, but he had to. He had already used up the last of the 2 stolen magic cores, and had used 6 or 7 spells of his own magic.

Only one spell would work when the others clearly wouldn't.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!_"

The killing curse shot from his hand to the first warrior, who was bunkered behind some crates. It struck true, and the magic of the curse ignored the fact that there was solid matter between the spell and the flesh. Anything worn was always ignored, otherwise body armour would have been a requisite of Wizarding warfare. Instead the key had been on a physical stationary stone or other masonry structure. To wear a suit of armour made of stone would render it useless. It was always the magic of the matter, it considered clothing and Killing Curses killed people regardless of their clothing.

The Kull Warrior fell, dead.

The other however, had snuck up to him long enough to knock him aside.

From the floor, he watched in horror as the Kull then shot at the others, whom had been ignored so far. Teal'c, who seemed to be hit but didn't cry out.

Jack, who ducked in time. Bra'tac was too, ducking... and then Sam. It fired at her and at the same time, with the off arm, struck her down.

Then of course, Jacob got its attention and ran into the back. Bra'tac activated the rings just as it was on the platform. It was gone.

Harry only then got up, his nerves recovered. He pulled off his Kull warrior helmet, and dove to Sam's side.

"SAM!" He looked into her eyes, and saw that she was weak. She could barely move, and numerous burns indicated she had been struck point-blank in the chest.

Jacob rushed to them at hearing the shout. "Sammy!"

Harry was frozen for a second. Then the warrior suit seemed to melt off of him, revealing unharmed slacks beneath. His wand holster then fell down to the ground, it had actually caught fire.

Those assembled fought they could feel the heat from Harry's anger and...

Jacob was handed a hand-held healing device, and he tried, he honestly tried.

"No..."

"What's wrong with her?" Jack asked. He could see the obvious ones, but those should have been treatable.

"Those plasma weapons are much worse than a normal staff blast." Jacob replied quietly, trying his best. "And the warrior knocked her badly. Her spine is..." his breath hitched. "Even with a sarcophagus, it'd be touch and maybe go."

He stopped. "I can't do anything for her."

Harry couldn't accept it. He looked up at Jacob and swore. "She's your daughter. Save her."

"Harry, it's too late." Bra'tac spoke quietly.

Harry looked back at Sam, simply staring into Sam's eyes, and whispered, "No."

Holding her gaze, he held a hand over her chest, hovering a couple inches above.

And it began to glow. The glow that resembled that of a Goa'uld healing device.

First the glow came from the centre of his palm, but it grew quickly, his entire hand glowing... then his arm. Then his torso and arm, and legs, and head began to glow, the same gentle yellowish-white hues, smooth flowing tendrils extended from his hand to Sam.

He sounded desperate, as, as he spoke, he moved the other hand to her head, the tendrils reaching from that hand to her head, and moving down the sides to the neck. "You're not dying, I won't let you."

The glow intensified until the others looked away, blinded.

--

**A/N:**

Dun Dun DUUUN! Cliffie. the extra 2 kulls sent because someone reported seeing one of the kull warriors being on their side... and I decided to deal with all that 'Body Armour that can deflect killing curses' fanon cliche. Otherwise it wouldn't be known as the curse that can be blocked.

This chapter kinda sucks compared to some of my previous work. i.e. when theres large sections of dialogue, theres not much other writing, it's mostly being dialogue. But it was almost 3k and taking the chapter through almost all of Evolution part 2 (AS there is the lack of Daniel being in jeopardy in Hondarus or Nicaragua. Now here's the nitpick of that episode: Nicaragua is to the south-east of Honduras and the Tig-thingy town they were outside of. And yet that guide that was shot and discovered by Jack and Burke, spoke of the rebels being in nicaragua and having gone _north_... Gee I wonder what country that is.

And bet yas all thought that I'd forgotten about the two stolen magic cores from that planet in season 6? the one with the people who were forcefully evolved, only the changes to their dna were unstable and all that. Harry took power reserves from two of the folks. The telekinetic and telepathic guys. Well, he thinks those cores are depleted, but they're not. not exactly. He's not used them enough, and forgets that some spells, the energy in them can be 'recalled' once the effect is over, while others the energy is 'used up' (or rather changes into another form of energy that he can't influence/control like heat.)


	25. Limbo, Mindscape

**The Adventures of SG-1  
Limbo**

"_**Mindscape"**_

_Stargate Command_

Janet had been waiting, impatiently, for her two patients to arrive. As they rolled in, she began her examinations. The infirmary was a flurry of activity, and from the doorway, Jack, Daniel, Teal'c, Jacob, Sina and Bra'tac watched as their two remaining members of SG-1 were looked at by the best damn doctor they all knew.

--

_Floating in darkness. He didn't know how long had passed since he arrived, and he couldn't remember what had happened to bring him here __**again**__._

_He didn't even know why he thought that he had been here before, as he didn't remember._

--

It had been hours, but Janet finally knew, sort of, what was happening. She took the file to the briefing room, where all 7 people were waiting for news. That it was 7 (or 9 if you count Selmak and Sina's host, Perez) would have shocked her had she already not been in shock from what she had learnt.

"Doctor?" General Hammond asked quietly.

"I don't know where to begin, sir..."

"How's Major Carter?"

She took a deep breath, to ease her fears and worries. It didn't help.

Regardless, she began. "Her spine has been snapped in several places. More fractures throughout. It's as though she got hit by something very _very_ strong."

"One of the Kull warriors that boarded the cargo ship struck her with great force." Teal'c spoke. He was perhaps the only member of SG-1 able to speak. Jacob too, couldn't speak and Selmak was hesitant to take control and do so.

"And she was hit by several plasma bolts." Janet finished. "Most of the major internal damage from the weapons fire has already been healed, except for the damage to her spine. She'll have some scars front and back from it.

"The strange thing is, something is keeping her alive. The nerves in her spinal column have been snapped in several places. Including at the neck. She should be dead, but she isn't. Her heart is beating, her lungs are slowly drawing in oxygen without help, her brain activity is what I'd see with someone in a deep sleep. But she should be dead."

"Harry."

Janet looked at the source of the voice. Jacob. He looked like shit, and there were dark rings around his eyes. That he had flown the Cargo ship the 2 day journey to get them to Earth at greater speeds than the Cargo ship was normally capable had said a lot. But even she knew not to tell him to get any rest after all of that.

"Yes. I had some of Sams' equipment brought in to scan her. There is a lot of energy gathered around her internal organs. Some of it is Magic..."

"Some?" Jack asked.

"I'm not exactly trained to use her equipment, Colonel. But yes, some. I don't know what the other energy waveforms are, however. I have never seen it before."

He nodded, and it was Sina who asked, "What of Harry?"

"He's unconscious, and much of the same energy I detected in Sam is emanating from him. I would say he is giving off this energy, sending it to Sam to keep her alive. Unfortunately, the strain of this is beginning to show."

"He used most of his stolen magic before they got back to the Cargo Ship." Jack shared.

"Then he would have been using his own reserves for it." Janet spoke. "Unfortunately, he doesn't have much left. What has me concerned the most, however, is his brain activity. Areas of his brain that were not active before, is now active, while other areas that saw greater than normal activity, are way below normal. Overall, however, his total activity has dropped. I've never seen this from him before, even when he used enough magic to knock himself out."

"You think he's used up all his magic?"

"No." Janet replied. The others raised their eyebrows. "If he had, the magic he is sending to Sam would have diminished by now. But I honestly don't know where he's getting the power from. I've already scanned more magic output in the last hour, than what we've seen from him before in even his most powerful spells. If he was just drawing on his reserves, he'd have died before you got back here."

--

_Floating, Harry noticed the darkness was starting to change. Clumps of grey were appearing, all around._

_Slowly, over what seemed like hours, they were getting clearer. They were not clumps of grey. They were galaxies. Oddly shaped galaxies, but galaxies._

_And a voice from behind spoke. "You were here before, Harry Potter."_

_He, spun around to face the person. He had merely thought to do so, he hadn't actually physically moved to make it so. It simply happened._

_And the figure before him, a woman, he didn't recognise her. She wore stately clothes, of an odd style. It was vaguely familiar, a sensation he felt at the edge of consciousness. He felt like he should know what it meant, but he did not._

_She herself looked like she was soon entering her 40s, if not already that old. Brunette, cropped somewhat shorter than most brunettes he had met over the years. And eyes that held far too much intelligence for someone of even 50, or 60, or 100 years of age._

_But if mysterious figures tended to avoid questions of identity, he guessed that he should just skip it entirely._

"_What do you mean, I was here before? What is this place?"_

_A small smile, and the reply. "You have been here many times before, Harry Potter. When Voldemort sent you to another reality. Each time you jumped to another, then to your own. And when you were pushed into a scar in your reality and that was pulled across realities."_

_He understood. One of those realities had taught it to him._

"_The Void."_

_She corrected him, "The Nexus. The Reality between Realities."_

_He looked away, around at the many realities before him. "So what reality am I going to this time? Or am I stuck here?"_

"_You are not in the Nexus, Harry Potter. Your body is in the infirmary of Stargate Command, but your mind is here, with me, trying to escape. This place is a construct of your own mind, representing what you are trying to get to on your own if you fail."_

"_If I fail..." Harry whispered. It came back. Tartarus, the Kull Warriors that boarded the cargo ship. Sam._

"_SAM!"_

"_She is alive, barely."_

_Harry turned back to the figure, and asked, "What do you mean Barely? I've got to get back! I need to.... her spine is... Take me back!"_

_She shook her head. "Only you can take yourself back. But be warned, Harry Potter. You are playing with forces no being in your new reality has ever had before. Samantha Carter is alive because you are using one such force. You are sustaining her life. You are sustaining her heart, and making her breath. She cannot on her own._

"_But you have already used one other force. The force of death. You used your 'Killing Curse' on one of the Kull Warriors." Her voice darkened in tone. "You do not understand the doors you have opened in your mind, Harry Potter." Her tone changed, softer, gentler, but chiding. "You do not understand the doors you have opened within your power. Doors even you knew should never be opened."_

_Harry looked away._

_Minutes, the silence stretched on._

_Finally, he spoke. "There was no other way."_

"_Your presence ensured that."_

_Harry shot back around, furious. "DO NOT SAY THAT!"_

_She was unfazed. "I was not placing blame on you, beyond that which your presence itself brought. But you would have been at greater fault if you had not chosen to use these forces. Or chosen to go to Tartarus with Jacob Carter. Or indeed, chosen to continue to wear the kull warrior suit."_

"_You mean, If I took it off, things would have happened differently?"_

"_Perhaps they would have been better, or would have been worse. I, Cannot say."_

"_Won't or Can't?"_

"_Can't. I can only see how some changes would have worked out. One is if you had stayed behind. Only 3 Kulls would have chased Selmak, Jacob and Samantha Carter, and Teal'c. Only one would have boarded, and so would have been easier to use the rings as Bra'tac had. No one would have been injured so._

"_One other which I saw to be worse, was if you went __**instead**__ of Selmak and Jacob Carter._

"_Just as other situations you have been in before would have been worse without your presence, indeed, many times you being there has brought about some of the better possible outcomes. It was merely a question of when one situation would work out for the worse."_

"_But... Sam... she's..." Harry looked away again, this time closing his eyes._

"_No magic can heal a persons' spine, Harry Potter. You know this."_

"_No, Magic doesn't have limits! Only those you set through Control, Power and Belief!"_

_She sighed, and spoke forcefully, "Everything has limits, Harry Potter. Including yourself. Normally, you would have broken through them and died doing what you are currently."_

_He turned back, wondering what she meant._

"_Right now what remains of your mind in the real world, is keeping Samantha alive. You are using magic that otherwise wouldn't be there within you._

"_The reason that it is, is because using both forces of Life and Death with your power, has opened up doors within you. Within your Mind, Power and Life. You have already lost your mind to the strain. Which is why we are here. Your power however, would be gone if the door in your Life was not opened. You are using your own Life Force, Harry Potter. You are killing yourself to sustain her. And as she cannot be healed, you will both die, before either of your time._

_--_

It had been two days. Jack sat at the end of the two beds. It had been suggested that, due to the connection, the beds should be brought together. They had done, and quite of their own volition, almost on an instinctual level, the pair of unconscious people had actually reached out to each other. The fact that Sam's spine was snapped meant she shouldn't even be able to do that. That she should be dead. But once again, Harry had pulled the impossible. But Jack had to wonder, To what cost?

Jacob was sat, sleeping at Sam's side, while, Sina of all people, was sat next to Harry.

All Jack knew was that the two got to know each other. He didn't object – it was rare for a Tok'ra to respect any of them, and it was probably about time one aside from Selmak and Lantash held any amount of respect for the Tau'ri.

It was late, but Jack didn't really notice. Slowly, he fell asleep.

--

"_How can I heal her? I refuse to accept that nothing in this universe can do it!"_

_He missed the flash of sorrow on the womans' face. She replied, "You must accept that it is her time to move on."_

"_No. IT IS NOT. I Know it."_

"_Even you cannot know this."_

"_No... I do. This place, it is a construct of my creation yes? From my memories?" He asked._

_She nodded, curious._

"_Now I remember it, I remember some knowledge I gained here."_

_She raised an eyebrow, actually curious, and not a little bit afraid at this._

"_I know she will live. I know she will be healed. Because What I've seen is yet to pass."_

_With that, Harry focused his mind. Everything blurred, changed... and came back into sharp relief._

"_This is in the Pegasus Galaxy." The woman spoke._

_They were apparently in orbit of a world that was mostly water._

_Harry looked at her. "There's more."_

_The pair suddenly found themselves rushing down to the planet... to the ocean. Something was on the surface... A dot became a blob, the blob gained shape and size, and then..._

_They were inside._

_And she stood, stock still, staring at the older Samantha Carter that stood in front of the Stargate that rested in the tower of Atlantis._

_Around her, stood 4 others._

_Harry did not remember what two of them looked like yet, so their faces were blurred. Indeed, he did not exactly remember this place, so much of it, from details like the ancient writing on the floor and sideways on the balconies, were blurred. But even so, she recognised it as Atlantis._

_She recognised that 3 of the 5 people that were not blurred, were older versions of Samantha Carter, Teal'c, and Harry Potter. Each appeared about 3 years older._

_Suddenly, she found herself back in the Reality between Realities construct. She spun around to face Harry._

"_This you gained here."_

_It was not a question._

"_Then we have a problem, Harry Potter."_

"_And what is that?"_

"_The only people who can heal her, have a rule of Non-interference. They simply won't do it."_

"_And how do you know this?"_

_She was quiet, but then answered, "Because, I'm one of them."_

"_And who are they?"_

"_The Ascended."_

"_Oma?"_

"_No. She's blonde."_

"_Oh."_

--

**A/N:** Good progress on Chapter 27. Thankfully I had an autosave done because as I investigating some things in an astronomy book (Looking for anything that would indicate the facts to be contrary to something I'm introducing) I had a power surge. Woohoo for having a surge protector too!.

That was 15 minutes ago *big frown*.

Anyway, R&R

If reviews were currency and I earned my living off of it, I'd still be poor. (wink nudge hint.) about 6-7 reviews per chapter average. And not all are by *just* 6 or 7 people. Then again I'm not exactly a consistent reviewer. hmm.

Chapter 26 on Wednesday.


	26. Limbo, Deals

**The Adventures of SG-1  
Limbo**

"_**Deals"**_

"_Then we have a problem, Harry Potter."_

"_And what is that?"_

"_The only people who can heal her, have a rule of Non-interference. They simply won't do it."_

"_And how do you know this?"_

_She was quiet for but a moment, then answered, "Because, I'm one of them."_

"_And what are you?"_

"_An Ascended."_

"_Oma?"_

"_No. She's blonde."_

"_Oh."_

_--_

_Harry was alone for, he didn't know how long. Aware of what was going on, he tried to get some sense of what was happening with his body, around his body._

_All he got was a ghost of a sensation on his right hand. As though someone was holding it._

_He came out of his, meditation, back to the mindscape._

_He couldn't remember now, what he had used to convince the Ascended being that Sam would be healed, and live. He knew it was a memory, something he had gotten from the Void, The Nexus, The Reality between Realities. Whatever it was called. A memory of their future. But it was gone. Whether because he made himself forget, or because she did, he wasn't sure. He just felt that it was important it to happen when it should. He knew he gained the memory in the reality because that was how it would play out. And to change it would to change the memory he gained, and forever cause a feedback loop, destroying the reality._

_Well, that was a theory behind why he had to forget the memory again._

_Whatever the memory was._

_Then he felt that pull, and he let himself be pulled back into the construct._

_--_

"_I have some people I want you to meet, Harry. I have shown them what you showed me. They agree, it is sufficient to step in, but we require a majority vote and they are not the majority."_

_He understood. Then smiled. At the head of the group was a blonde woman._

"_Oma Desala." He greeted._

"_Harry Potter. Daniel spoke of you often. And we have been watching you."_

_He nodded slowly. Then he noticed the others. A few were abydonians, including Skaara. He stepped forward, Kasuf behind him with Shifu at his side._

_Harry pulled the kid into a half-hug. The others patted him on the back. They remembered him fondly._

_When they separated, Harry asked the brunette figure, "You know, you still haven't told me who you are. And yet, I know you. I remember my vision of Vis Uban. A doorway, and you stepping through. Then I woke."_

"_I was not on Vis Uban, it was before my time. Curious that you would see me though."_

_Harry glanced at Oma, and asked, "Still not going to tell me your name?"_

"_I saw in you one memory you retained from your time in the Nexus, buried within your subconscious. You will know it one day, but not today."_

"_Right. Well what's going to happen now? Am I going to make my case to the others? Or do we have to plan something else, that won't require their permission to do?"_

_Oma was the one to speak. "It was suggested to me by Skaara, that a solution could be reached without the others."_

_Harry looked at the guy, who spoke, "When Daniel was dying, his body was ill. Radiation. Yet when he descended, his new body was in health."_

"_You're suggesting that Oma helps Sam to Ascend?"_

"_And descend if she so wished." Skaara finished. "We know she, like Daniel, would be resistant to the rules of the others. But Daniel did not break the rules for awhile. We are not suggesting Sam to stay with us. She would on her own, return to you. The knowledge she gains from us would for the most part be removed of course, but the memory of her experience would remain."_

_Harry knew this sounded too good to be true. He looked at the woman who had yet to reveal her name. "I presume there is a catch to this deal? A cost I must pay?"_

_The woman looked at Oma. It was a significant look, one Harry could not hope to understand._

_When she looked back at Harry, she spoke. "Your power can affect Anubis. However, we would only be allowed to do this by the others, if you agree upon your power... to not use your power against him directly."_

_--_

_Harry gazed up from the grass at the clear night sky. He was still in his mind, he had merely changed the mindscape. He needed to think. Clear his anger. Hold back his desperation._

'_If you agree upon your power to not use your power against Anubis directly.'_

_He didn't like that deal, but it was the only one they would offer. The others were worried about his use of the forces of Life and Death. The fact he had used the Killing Curse made the others entirely unwilling to let the woman, or Oma, or any of the others who follow Oma, to heal Sam. Or ascend her and let her descend on her own if she so wished._

_He asked why the deal, he had reacted in anger, and pleaded, begged._

_He had only two choices to heal Sam: Accept the deal, or go to the others and plead his case._

_Oma had taken ten minutes to impress upon his mind just why the latter option wouldn't really work._

_And then they left. All but the unnamed woman, who merely stood at the edge of his consciousness._

_He looked down at his right hand, somehow knowing that the ghost feeling he had was of holding Sam's hand._

_He looked back at the sky, and sighed. He couldn't make that decision._

_To make a single decision that would mean either two people died, or neither did. At his hand, or power, at the very least._

"_Is this what you meant? Doors that I wasn't supposed to open?" He asked. "To hold the power of Life or Death, but whichever I use ensures that someone else would have the same fate? Someone who doesn't deserve it? To choose Life, and help Sam, would mean Anubis would still live._

"_Or to choose Death, bring an end to Anubis. At the cost of Sam's life."_

"_You have made many choices like this one in your original Reality. Why is this so different?"_

_Harry closed his eyes, and reigned in his anger at the reply. How could he claim this different? That Sam was worth more than most of those innocents who died to give Harry the chance to defeat the Death Eaters, to defeat Voldemort?_

_Because, he knew, Anubis would kill many innocents if Harry made that deal. Maybe even Sam too. The future was uncertain, and Harry knew that visions rarely offered more than a glimpse of but a strand in the tapestry of time._

_Maybe he could reject the deal, and something happens that Heals Sam?_

_Could he risk it?_

_Could he risk the self-destruction of reality by trying to make Time Itself heal her?_

_More importantly, Could he loose her, and live with himself knowing that he could have saved her?_

_No._

_He couldn't._

_He shifted the mindscape again, this time to the Gate Room. The woman stood by the Stargate. He watched as it activated and Oma step out of the puddle, symbolising her return to his mind._

"_I want to speak to Jack first."_

"_You cannot tell the others about the deal you have made." The woman spoke._

"_I'll have to tell Jack." Harry affirmed. "I'll swear him to secrecy. I cannot keep the details of the deal to myself. Not this."_

_Oma and the Woman nodded, and faded into the background._

_Harry turned, to see Jack looking at the darkened room, wondering what was going on._

"_Jack."_

_Jack spun, and saw him. "Harry. Aren't you supposed to be in the infirmary comatose?"_

"_We're in my mind, Jack. I... have something to tell you." He looked back at the Stargate, and Jack noticed, just for a moment, Oma._

_He looked back at Harry, and said, "You're not..."_

"_No. Oma brought you into my mind so that we could speak before..." Harry paused._

"_If you're not ascending, then what's the before about?"_

_He drew in his courage, and spoke, "Jack, no one on this plane of existence can heal Sam."_

_Jack looked at Oma, and pointed at her._

"_Yes, She can. But she can't just come down to earth, literally as the case may be, and heal her like I tried. It would break, oh so many rules. But she can help Sam ascend."_

_Jack frowned, and pointed at Harry._

"_Yes."_

_The frown deepened._

"_It's not exactly what you think though?"_

"_That just what am I thinking?"_

"_That I offered my life in exchange."_

"_Okay, then you didn't. What's the catch?"_

"_Jack, my power... can, affect, Anubis. From what they say, I might even be able to kill him with it."_

"_Like that Kull Warrior? Didn't you tell me about that spell, ahm, Avad-"_

"_Yes, that's spell, Jack. But you don't... I was never supposed to use that power."_

"_Come again?"_

_Harry sighed, and beckoned Jack to sit on the end of the ramp. Harry followed suit. "Jack, I'm sustaining Sam. My life force, is sustaining Sam. No other power in creation, except that of an Ascended Beings' could do that."_

"_What about that Telchak thing?"_

"_That power can animate dead tissue, but it can't fix it. Believe me, I've had long chats with Oma and a few of the Others."_

"_And you understood what they said?"_

_He rolled his eyes. "Jack we don't have long here. Short of it is, Oma would Ascend Sam, and Sam would have to choose to descend on her own. But the deal was that I wouldn't use my power against Anubis directly."_

"_What do you mean Directly?" Jack commanded._

_Harry looked away for a moment, before he spoke, "I'm not allowed to kill him. I can't attack him with my power. I can only defend myself. Or Attack him with technological means."_

_A gleam of triumph appeared in Jacks' eyes, but Harry had to shoot the idea down. "The M Generators aren't an option. I... don't even think I could try it with them. The power to give or take life, Jack... it's... it goes so much deeper than you think. To consciously destroy the soul, not the body. Or to create, or sustain one whose' body is... fatally injured, or dying."_

_Jack looked away, and sighed. "So you had Oma there bring me in here to help you choose, Sam lives or Anubis Dies?"_

"_I've already chosen, Jack."_

"_Then why bring me here?"_

"_Because I'm not allowed to tell anyone about the Deal. Except you. You need to know why I wouldn't attack Anubis, if I had the opportunity."_

"_Right. I could tell Hammond..."_

"_Swear to me, you won't speak of it. Or Oma will wipe it from your memory, Jack."_

"_No choice, huh?"_

"_Exactly."_

"_Right. My word, I won't speak of it to anyone. I won't write it, or otherwise communicate it to others. Happy?" He looked at Oma, who nodded. "And Harry? You made the right choice."_

_Harry smiled sadly, knowing either way his conscious would be a whole lot heavier._

"_See you in the real world, Jack."_

_Harry looked up at Oma and the woman, just as Jack disappeared and the mindscape construct altered, shifted. Oma disappeared, and the woman approached._

"_It is a heavy burden you carry. One I am sorry that I have been forced to make even heavier. For what it's worth, I would have ascended her without the deal if I was allowed."_

_Harry nodded, and asked, "Do I go back to my body now?"_

"_Yes. It is time."_

_Harry took a deep breath. Why he didn't know as it was a mindscape after all. And then..._

--

He blinked. He stayed still till his mind settled, his memories letting him know what was happening.

He remembered trying to save Sam... then something about mindscapes and meeting an ascended being. That was really hazy. He could remember Skaara being there? And...

He gasped, as he realised he was holding someone's' hand in his right. He turned and saw Sam, held stiffly on the bed. And his senses told him that he was connected to her. His magic was flooding from him to her, keeping her alive.

And then he felt it. He didn't need to do it.

He remembered the deal.

His eyes fixated onto Sam, knowing it could be minutes, hours, days or weeks before she would return.

She began to glow, just as he ceased supporting her life. He knew Oma would keep her end of the deal.

Their audience gasped, and Janet began to cry when she recognised what was happening.

Jack was looking at Harry, though.

Harry ignored it, ignored that Hammond and Janet had rushed in when Jack asked them to. That Teal'c and Daniel were present. That Jacob was looking at his daughter in shock, amazement, and fear, as Sam began to transcend form.

Harry pushed himself up with one hand, his other refusing to let Sam's hand go. He could feel it loose cohesion, transcending from flesh to energy.

Yet she did not move the 'tendril' back out of his hand.

A moment passed with her form on the bed. Then her head appeared within the glow. She was looking at him, tears in her eyes.

"How long will you be gone?" He felt her reply, and he nodded. And Sam disappeared. The others looked at him, and he shared some of what she had said to him.

"For as long as it takes to learn how to return to human form."

--


	27. Ascension, Going up Coming Down

**The Adventures of SG-1  
Ascension**

"_**Going Up, Coming Down."**_

_Stargate Command_

Down in the briefing room, Jacob, Sina and Bra'tac were finishing their official duties before heading back to their respective bases, Jacob to the new Alpha site to start work on the anti-kull warrior weapon, and Sina to the Tok'ra base, and Bra'tac joining the jaffa staying at the Alpha site. With them, were Daniel and Teal'c.

Jack and Harry though, were in the team locker room.

"No idea how long before Sam comes back?"

"None. Unless Oma descends her instead, but I doubt it for some reason."

"So she'll be with the Ascended for as long as it takes to learn how to descend."

"Yeah."

Harry ignored the Colonels' grumbles, as he changed into his civvies. Civilian clothes, that is.

It had been a day since Sam had ascended. And while Jack knew of the deal and agreed with him on the choice, kill Anubis or save Sam... neither had told the others.

After a long conversation with Janet, and the few allies they had managed to contact about it, they had realised that Sam couldn't have been saved any other way. The Nox woman, Lia, had arrived and after examining Sam, told them two things. One, anything she could do would interfere with what Harry was doing to keep Sam alive. Sam would be instantly lost to them. And two, while the injuries from being struck by the Kull Warriors' weapons were fatal on their own, they were not the immediate problem. Neither were the breaks down Sam's spine from the hard impact on the floor except for in one place. It was the uppermost break that was the reason behind why Harry was supporting her life in two ways. First, the very nerves responsible for carrying the signals to her cardio and respiratory systems had been severed. The combination of one of the kull weapon hits' penetrating through almost all the way to her spine weakening the spinal bones, and being struck hard in the head, the blow twisting her head and sending her crashing down to the ground, had been that severe. And second, even without the sudden loss of oxygen, the blow of her head striking the floor was hard enough to cause concussion. Together, she would have been braindamaged in seconds. Had Harry started to support her lifeforce and body seconds later, she would have been gone, no question.

That brain damage that had been halted as a side effect of his supporting her lifeforce, keeping her soul grounded and intact... to disrupt what Harry was doing for a second and it would spread.

Lia had shared that because of that, because her mind was held in magical stasis, even the Asgard, whom they were trying to contact, would not be able to do it. While a clone could be grown, Thor wouldn't be able to transfer her mind to the new body.

No one asked if Harry could have done it, if it was possible through magical means in place of the technological one. Even Harry would have been unable to answer that. As of yet, Thor hadn't responded to their call.

Harry was tying his laces when Daniel entered.

Harry knew Sam would have learned about the deal. Maybe that's why she hadn't visited.

"Harry, some people from Area 51 wish to speak to you, they're on line 4." Daniel shared, as he too started to change.

Harry nodded, and left for Sam's lab.

Minutes later, he was there and on the phone.

Many months ago, Area 51 had created a small M-Generator, but the miniaturisation only worked due to the silicon-based technology they had with it. And that simply didn't hold up within the magic-field for some very odd reason.

In the last few months, however, Sam and he had been working on trying to miniaturise the normal M Generator, which wasn't silicon based. The last one they had, which was indeed smaller, but still a bulky unit, had been sent to Area 51 the same day as Harry, Daniel and Bill had left for Honduras.

Without Sam there, Harry had taken over many of her duties, and Bill took some of the slack in other areas too. One of the duties Harry had took upon himself, was co-ordinating the research projects between the SGC and Area 51.

Outwardly, anyone would have said Harry knew what was being told to him, or being asked, as he replied clearly, concisely, asked questions and so on.

But he was too worried about Sam. He, and the rest of SG-1 already missed her.

With the end of the phone call, he decided on something, and left the SGC.

But he didn't return to his and Daniels' house. He went to Sam's.

He spent an hour in the basement there, distractedly looking at various blueprints to M Generators of varying sizes that they had yet to build and test.

It was getting rather late, too late for him to head home. It wouldn't be the first time he had slept on Sam's sofa.

He sat down, but instead of shifting around to lay, he put his head in his hands and elbows on knees, leaning forward.

His hair moved in a slight breeze.

He felt the slightest touch on the back of his head. He moved his head slowly up, eyes closed, chin now rested on his fists.

He felt the light kiss on his forehead, and he shifted, his right hand seeking out a hand, finding her left easily without even needing to look.

And yet he kept his eyes closed.

"You're still ascended."

"I'll be back in a few days, Harry."

"I know. We all miss you. I miss you."

That kiss on his forehead again, and her right hand caressed his hair again, ruffling it slightly. "And I miss you. All of you."

He opened his eyes as he moved his head back and up a bit. They opened to looking in Sam's eyes.

"I failed you, Sam."

She moved, sat down beside him, not letting go of his hand. "No, you didn't, Harry. You did what you could, and so much more than that. Oma told me of your power. How you used the power of _life_. A power greater than even that which the Ancient Healing device holds. You gave Oma the time to help me Ascend, Harry."

Harry looked away, back down.

"I know the deal you made with her, Harry. I, know how important I am to you."

Harry looked back at her, and leaned in. She leant in too, and held him in a hug.

A thought crossed his mind, which he voiced, "Shouldn't you not be corporeal to the touch?"

She smiled into his hair, and mumbled, "Oma said something about your power that infuses your entire being enabling the effect of corporeal touch without actually being in a physical form."

To demonstrate, she waved a hand through the sofa, and looked at him. "I only appear to be sat on the sofa. I'm just floating here. It's, strange."

Harry smiled slightly, and asked, "How are you liking being ascended? Aside from the rules, of course?"

"Pretty nice, actually. I can see why it took Daniel a year before he did something that got him kicked out of the club."

"Oma talk in riddles to you?"

"Some of the time." She frowned in frustration for a moment, before a chuckle burst out. "She told me something, and when I worked out what she meant... She meant that she only used riddles all the time with Daniel because she knew he could and would work out what they meant. Normally she just uses them as a teaching aid, to make people think about what she says unless the aid wouldn't actually work. And hardly ever in normal conversation."

Harry smiled sadly. "We're so going to tease him mercilessly about that when you get back." He pulled back, and asked, hesitantly, "You are coming back?"

She pulled him close again, this time she kissed him on the cheek. "Not to worry, Harry, I'll be back as a human in a few days."

Harry gave her one last hug, and whispered his parting to her. She did in turn, and then, nothing. She was gone, wherever in the universe to learn how to return to corporeal form.

Harry shifted until he was laid, and fell asleep. All the while, however, his right hand stayed in that cupped position, as though he was still holding her hand.

--

Across the galaxy, Sam listened to Oma's teaching intently. All the while, however, her left hand, or rather the visual representation of it, stayed in that cupped position, as though she was still holding his hand.

--

Every morning that week, when Harry woke on her sofa, he felt her presence, just brushing his consciousness, his hand. He didn't have long to get to the SGC.

And Every evening, she would appear in her house, to find Harry there and sat on the sofa. And they would talk, like they usually did, only she sat very close to him, held his hand, and the two shared a look in their eyes that would assure any of SG-1 if they saw it, that Sam would return to human form on Earth the moment she knew how to do so properly.

She would stay until he was asleep, before she would return for her lessons.

This went on for 5 days and nights, before she was ready.

On the 6th morning, She appeared as he woke up.

Surprised by this, he didn't immediately figure out why.

Then he did. "You're going to..."

She nodded. "See you with my real eyes in a minute or two."

With that she began to glow.

He watched, fascinated, as she appeared as she was – an ascended being. Only where before the glowing tendrils would fade to invisibility and a human image appear like it was projected body and clothing, this time as her form regained a human appearance, it was naked, and the tendrils all grouped together to coalesce, and form her body.

And then the process was completed.

Having not been ready for it, her body which had been standing before him had simply collapsed.

He caught her, though, just as she opened her eyes.

"Hi." She spoke, amused.

"Hi."

She frowned slightly, wondering at his tone. She slowly stood, and noticed her state of undress.

And then saw the proffered clothes. Harry had been very ready for that.

"Thanks."

"What do you remember?" He hoped her memories had been left mostly intact. His deal with Oma not under that 'Mostly', of course. He really didn't want to deal with that.

"Everything before Tartarus. A little of what happened there..."

"What of tartarus do you remember?"

"Entering the base, the Goa'uld queen, the Kull warriors, and getting to the cargo ship."

"Not leaving in the cargo ship? Being shot?"

"Well, that too, but... I'm sorry but it just, seems so, unbelievable. Even for you." She looked at him, really looked, and spoke quieter, "You did."

"And what do you remember from being ascended?" Harry asked. Hopeful and yet dreading.

"Only a little. I remember Oma telling me that some I wouldn't be allowed to remember because... she helped me ascend knowing I wasn't going to stay ascended? I..." She looked around, and saw that the sofa had been made up into a bed. "Have you been staying here?"

He looked away, nodding. He played off his reaction though, as wanting to tidy up. "I just thought you'd return to human form here, in privacy... where your clothes were."

Sam raised an eyebrow, so he added, "Remember what the nomads on Vis Uban said about Daniel? He appeared to them naked. I guess clothes aren't part of the deal with descending."

"Right. Well, thanks." With that, she stopped him as he was in the middle of folding the quilt, and gave him a light hug. IT was also very short. She separated and went into her bedroom to change properly, unaware of the sadness that had overtaken Harry.

--

**A/N:** And that concludes the Evolution part. Literally, too.... geddit? No? Damn. My humour is lost on you mortals. :p

I added a bit after a bit of a scathing-but-not-flame review that became an intelligent conversation. And so my faith that not all criticism is just pointless drivel from those who are idiots with narrow minds is restored.

Next part, I'll post monday.

And I really almost can't wait to reach Chapter 30. The all important big Three-oh. Because that's when I will post Omake 12... entitled 'Hobbies, Attack of the...?'

Chapter 29 title, is misleading. I changed the plan after setting the title, and now I can't be bothered to change it. And so the two titles: 28: Return to Earth, Prometheus Revisited and 29: Fallin Langara. Yes we've got a return of Jonas, although its more cameo for that chapter. Chapter 32 is 'fallout', a week after 'fallin', FYI. Harry turns 20 in chapter 30.


	28. Return to Earth, Prometheus Revisited

**The Adventures of SG-1  
Return To Earth**

"_**Prometheus Revisited"**_

_Orbit of Saturn_

Near the planet, a hyperspace window formed, and out of it came the Prometheus. It proceeded to change course, not towards earth, but towards one of the moons.

--

_Prometheus Bridge_

Harry looked down at the folder in his hand, while Sam looked out of the window, looking out at Saturn, which filled the left half of the window.

"So this probe was launched by an F-302 into orbit of one of the moons?"

"Indeed." Colonel Ronson replied. "As we were unavailable, that was their quickest delivery method."

"Why didn't we hear about this?" Sam asked.

Ronson shrugged. "I'm not sure. It is part of the Hyperspace Watch program, I'm sure there would have been a memo." An amused glint appeared in his eye at the last, making Harry and Sam smother their own grins.

"Probably missed it then. But good idea, probes scattered throughout the system..." Harry mumbled, as he looked at the last data received by the probe.

It was one of the long-term probes built by Area 51 using knowledge and technology gained from the Stargate Program.

A Naquadah-generator powered probe with limited propulsion, mostly station or orbit –keeping, with a variety of sensors to keep watch for ships and satellites. Low powered to the point that Goa'uld ships would miss them even if they were searching.

"It's thanks to the small Hyperdrive fitted to the F-302's with the programming for short-range jumps, I'm told." Ronson continued. "They make several small jumps, cutting down a several day journey there and back to twelve hours."

Harry hummed, and Listened distractedly as Sam learned more about the probe.

It was, as they said, a Probe to keep watch for Goa'uld ships, and to provide some early warning. Using earth-orbit based telescopes like the Hubble meant they had to be looking at the ship to see it.

And light only travelled at its speed. Only with the built-in subspace communications (thanks to the Tok'ra) did they now have a network of real-time sensors covering around half of the solar system, mostly on the planetary 'plane'. Ships coming in from oblique angles to the planetary orbits would be missed in many areas, hence only 'half' of the system covered. They had deployed many of these probes.

However the probe in question was malfunctioning, hence their slight detour.

"We're also using the opportunity to do an in-depth survey of the moon it is orbiting." Ronson finally said.

Sam smiled at that, but Harry missed it. He was curious about the moons. As a member of SG-1, he didn't really have much time to learn about their own solar system.

"So which moon?" Sam asked.

"Titan." Ronson replied.

--

It had been a not-so-simple matter to bring the probe in. While the team from NASA and Area 51 worked on it, Sam and Harry had begun the in depth survey of Titan.

It had been after some strange readings, however, that brought the pair to Colonel Ronson.

"I think we need to send a survey team down to the moon."

Ronson nodded, but asked, "what strange readings?"

Harry looked at Sam, and she looked at him in turn. Sam spoke. "The moons' gravity is a little higher than it should be. It should be about 0.15 G. But it's at 0.2 G."

"It should be?"

"Well, we didn't know for a fact, but some pretty smart scientists made their best... guess."

--

Harry and Sam finished the video call with the President, whom was very surprised by their news.

They had spent a week doing a planetary survey of the moon Titan.

Then they called the SGC, and Jack and Hammond both heard the news.

"I suppose that explains why Trinium isn't on Earth, then." Jack pondered.

Sam nodded. "We know it can occur on planets with lower mass and density. All the planets we've so far encountered that had the metal were all smaller or had lower gravity than earth."

A thought was shared by all.

"I guess extra terrestrial elements aren't _quite_ so extra-terrestrial as we thought, huh?"

Harry spoke up. "What happened to that big asteroid that Anubis sent at us? Didn't that have large quantities of Naquadah?"

Sam nodded, and smiled. "You think we should harvest it?"

Harry nodded, and Hammond on the screen spoke. "Have you presented the idea to the President?"

They shook their heads, so Hammond suggested, "I'll call him. I guess NASA have their work cut-out for them."

--

_Stargate Command_

"Headache?"

Harry looked up, to find Sam sitting across from him. Lately they had spent a lot of time together. Considering what happened a month ago, though...

Harry nodded. "I visited Jacob at the Alpha Site when you were... Anyway, he'd accidentally turned it on for a few minutes. Man, that feeling gave me the shivers."

Sam nodded, and looked at him. "You okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Ever since..." She started, but couldn't finish.

"Ever since 'Grace'," Harry finished for her, "I've been different. You got a little sense of closure on something, and I got mine."

"Yeah. I just mean, she was right, you know. That, apparition. You need to spend time outside of books, out of the SGC."

"We just spent three weeks on the Prometheus."

"You know what I meant."

Harry was silent. While observing the gas cloud, He and Sam had began to hallucinate. At first, they were in the ships' infirmary being checked out until they realised they were seeing the same things. That it wasn't being shared because of Harry's magic making a link with Sam to do so, meant it wasn't hallucinations.

They had heard some of the other crewmembers had similar apparitions. By the time they had left, a few mental ghosts had been excised, as it were.

Harry wasn't going to ask why Sam thought she couldn't see anyone, or why she had a thing for Jack just because he was 'safe', someone she couldn't be and that neither wanted to lose their careers just to be with as a couple.

"Why don't you take a week off? It's your birthday in a few days, you know."

Harry smiled slightly at the reminder. Those few months ago, he had accidentally alluded to his birthday being in July. There were times he forgot it had been adjusted to Halloween, all because of that stupid temporal jump when he crossed over.

"Where would I go? Everyone I know is here or off-world. Not exactly nice spots to take a holiday."

Sam thought for a moment, before she decided. "Mark invited me up to visit for Thanksgiving, but I'm spending it with dad at the Alpha Site... Maybe he'll agree to have it early. His wife's Canadian and in canada, they celebrate it on the 2nd Monday of October. So I'm sure both should agree to a compromise..."

Harry looked at her with a smile. "I've heard lots of your brother. Sure." Then he turned stern, and said, "Don't dare suggest that he try to set me up on a blind date though."

Sam had a guilty look, and pointed out, "That was Daniels' doing. He learned his lesson."

"I'm sure it was all _his_ idea."

Sam didn't look him in the eye.

Harry let the silence go on for a moment, before he nodded. "Alright. He lives in San Diego, right?" At her nod, he smiled, "Never do get to see much of Earth itself for pleasure."

--

**A/N:**

And so the long journey to the Harry/Sam has begun, with the beginning of the stronger friendship. Where before they were Mentor/Student first, Team Mates second and then Friends, in that order, now they're friends first, team mates second, and equals. Until now they're friendship was due to what he needed to learn, and Sam trying to get to grips with the whole Magic business. Then it became that he'd joined SG-1. Her memory about what happened during her time as an ascended is mostly gone under lock and key. Why, when Oma promised not to remove the memories (only the knowledge)?

Tell me this. In season 7, where was the Sam and Daniel moments? How often, etc? How close were Sam and Teal'c, that year?

And who has she spent most of her time with in this series? And so I've created a bit of consistency with 'The Unending Odyssey' while I had that faux pas thingy (I think thats what you'll call it) by having Sam forget when oma said she wouldn't. She'll remember, on her own. as she forgot, on her own. Or did she really forget and just thing some things are dreams? hehe.

Next, Fallin Langara. No it's not the start of episode 'Fallout'. It's just, Jonas arrives early for a bit of a break time, while that data that worried him so in the episode is being analysed and he himself gets a few days vacation. I don't know if he was fine with the thing, so I put that he was. You'll see what I meant ;)

Dates since I tend not to mention them: This is October. in 2003, halloween was the friday. so this is monday or tuesday. I'm still operating from the idea that Season 7 ends in february 2004 (Lost city was what, a couple weeks after 'inauguration'? and Inauguration day is always in January. so the changeover to the next president is offset by a year or 3, depending whichever number president Hayes is or would that be, whichever presidential term has started, if you forget the different presidents in office and just counted the official terms of office?) 'Fallout' starts on the 6th november by this calendar.


	29. Fallin, Langara

**The Adventures of SG-1  
Fall-in**

"_**Langara"**_

_Stargate Command_

All 5 members of SG-1 were stood at the bottom of the ramp, watching as the Stargate activated.

The Iris closed, then after a moment, reopened just as they heard the voice of the technician, "Jonas Quinns' IDC."

And out stepped their former team member.

Jonas grinned at them all, as one by one, they all enveloped him in a hug, with one exception. Teal'c just grasped his arm in that Jaffa greeting.

Jack was the first to actually speak, as the group left the gate room as one. "So, what brings about this visit? Thought you weren't going to get the chance to come for another month."

Jonas smiled a little, "One of Kelowna's endeavours has sort of paused the diplomatic process, while our different scientists pore over the most recent reports. It's rather promising."

"Oh? Do I sense something good our way too?"

Jonas shrugged, "We might be able to supply you with more Naquadria in the future. Officially, I mean."

"That is good news, Jonas Quinn." Teal'c spoke.

"So you used the quiet time to visit your old pals, eh?" Jack asked.

A nod, and Jonas stage-whispered, "Wouldn't want to miss the party."

"Actually, Jonas, Harry's not going to be here for his party." Daniel shared.

"Huh?"

Harry spoke up, "I'm taking some of my saved up vacation time. A week having a bit of a tour of California. San Diego, San Fran, LA."

"Oh."

Sam winced a bit, and shared, "He's not had much chance to see much of Earth as it should be."

At their looks, Jonas remembered something about Harry. How Harry had travelled the Earth in his birth reality, but that earth had been a warzone. "Well that's a better birthday present than what I had in mind, but they say the gesture is what matters, not the gift."

They crammed into the elevator, and one of them managed to press a button. While it wasn't truly cramped, they were a bordering on invading personal space. 6-8 people was the upper limit in the lift.

"So how long have you got? I start my vacation tomorrow." Harry spoke up.

"Well, a few days. They'll send a message when they want me to return. It's too bad, If I'd have known, I'd have requested enough time to join you."

They left the elevator, heading seemingly for Sams' lab.

"Well, I'm going Fishing. Not so far as California." Jack began.

"I'd love to join you, Jack." Jonas was actually... pleased... about that. "Good weather?"

"Probably. Maybe. You tell me."

As they entered Sam's lab and took spots around it, Sam and Harry struggled with holding in their reactions at the joke.

"What about you two, Daniel, Teal'c?"

"I will join Master Bra'tac at the Alpha site. Some of the younger Jaffa joining our cause show great promise, and Master Bra'tac is not used to teaching more than three Jaffa at once."

"Daniel?"

Daniel shrugged. "Catch up on the backlog."

"There'll always be a backlog, Daniel." Jack spoke. "Unless you delegate. Look at Sam, how much less stress she's under because she knows the meaning of the word."

Daniel looked at Harry and Sam, and nodded. Sam had decided that, since he was doing a good job with much of her duties during her time Ascended, and indeed during the odd mission when Harry didn't go along due to his ongoing education, she had officially delegated those jobs and duties to him.

Considering most of the phone calls to Area 51 were about a single subject, having the expert of those subjects telling them emphatically 'no' at the very least got the scientists at the base listening and actually 'not' doing some of the more inadvisable things.

Because of the lightened load, she actually got to focus more time on what she should have been doing to accomplish the SGC's mission of discovery of alien technologies, and furthering her understanding of the underlying principles.

Likewise, Jack had delegated many of his duties as General Hammonds' Second in Command of the facility, such as ensuring the maintenance of standards in particular areas, to others, such as Teal'c. The Marines in particular found a new hobby in the unarmed-combat classes held once a week by the Jaffa. Having a Jaffa with Jaffa strength that was actually above-average for the race, meant that they learned how to deal with the strong and weak Jaffa much better than if their instructor was a regular human, or even a human with bad knees, like Jack.

Where Jack was the head of the military, reporting to Hammond, and Sam was the head of the science department, both had delegated duties. It was the head of both linguistics and Archaeological departments that was in the greater need to delegate, but never did. Others would have to do the job without being told for it to be done.

Daniel looked away. Harry had ridden him hard on his organisation skills ever since he descended. Both within the home and without.

The others began to laugh at the look on Daniels' face.

"Daniel..." Harry warned.

"Fine! Fine."

Harry and Sam shared a look, and then Harry pointed out to Jack, "Before I'm 20. Pay up."

Jonas started to snicker, knowing that ever since Harry and Sam had paired up with the base' various betting pools, they had begun to rack up quite a bit of winnings. Strangely, the odds on whatever the pair bet on went down after people learn what they had bet on...

Even so, the two were, even splitting the money, whoever chose what to bet getting just a bit more than the other, making an absolute killing and tended to rub certain Colonels' nose in it.

Teal'c just gave that amused faint smile of his. It was better than before, even Sam couldn't detect a faint smile from the Jaffa a few years ago.

Daniel ignored them, grumbling about it all.

Jack groused as he pulled out his wallet. When he handed over some of the money, Sam and Harry noticed. "Ahem." They both fake-coughed.

"Oh come on."

"You did bet 300 bucks, Jack." Harry spoke.

"This is only 50." Sam added with a playful frown.

"Hmmph." Jack just humphed, as he handed over the other 250 bucks.

"That's our holiday money sorted, lets' go get our plane ticket money." Harry spoke up and playfully held his arm out. Sam took it, almost becoming what she hated – a giggling girl.

Jonas had to ask, "What's that mean?"

"Major Carter and Harry Potter had placed a bet in the base' pool over how quickly Colonel O'Neill would lose 2,000 Dollars to them in their own bets."

Daniel looked up, this was definitely news to him.

Jack groused, "Oh come on. I'm not that..."

"Jack, you are." Daniel interrupted. Then had an idea, "Maybe I should wait a few days, nullify-"

Teal'c shook his head, and pulled a tape recorder, that was turned _on_, recording, out of his trousers. "I believe Master Bra'tac will get great enjoyment out of this meeting."

Teal'c then left the gobsmacked Jack and Daniel, while Jonas looked on amused at that Daniel couldn't pull out of his agreement to delegate.

--

As they waited for their flight to San Diego, Sam was on the phone, to her brother.

Harry listened to her side with half an ear, while thinking over a few things.

This would be his first, genuine, Vacation.

Ever.

Summer from Hogwarts didn't count, as that only ever heralded a return to Durskaban, as so nicknamed by... Ron.

Internally, Harry winced as he remembered that detail, but outwardly, Jack and Teal'c would both have been hard pressed to even see the slight twitch.

Sam wasn't looking at him when it happened, and only she and Daniel would have been able to see it.

Maybe Janet too.

Then an announcement over the airport' speakers interrupted Sam's phone call. "Mark, that's our flight. See you in a few hours."

Harry barely heard the reply, as they stood and picked up their carry-on luggage, "_Just one question, how much do I have to lend you to pay for this holiday and the return flight? I know you, you'd have bet a lot of money and-_"

Sam interrupted, "Actually, it's the winnings that's paying. Not you." She sounded half annoyed and half amused.

"_Will wonders never cease?_"

"Oh quiet you. Got to go, boarding time. See you."

"_See you._"

She turned the phone off, and caught his amused look as they went through the doors to the walkway.

"I guess before SG-1, you weren't..."

Sam grumbled for a moment, then spoke, "My bets were hit and miss... mostly miss. Now I think about it, you've been good to me. And my Wallet."

"Glad to be of service."

Sam sent him an amused glance, as they boarded the plane. "Hello, Welcome to flight..."

--

_Ascended Plane of Existence_

"He has disrupted the course of events beyond what we could have imagined." One of them spoke. "We must restore order, or the very fabric of the space-time-"

"ENOUGH!" One of the others present spoke. "To restore order, would be to undo every good thing he has done or caused. I strongly doubt he will be the end of everything they and we are."

"When the Ori learn of him, as they will learn of them in time, they would destroy him!" the same voice spoke up, "And they would destroy the Earthers in the attempt!"

The one against their suggested course of action, spoke once more with command. "The Earthers are not as helpless as you suggest, Lorien. You do not see all of the lines of change. Both here and there."

'Lorien' was silent. Another voice, however, spoke up, quietly, timidly, as though afraid to even make light of the implied statement, "Are you saying we ourselves would take action? And not to restore order, I mean?"

"We cannot stop the lines of Fate that will bring the Ori to Avalon. Lorien is partially correct. But if we were to either remove him, or prevent the Ori from coming, then the lines of Fate that were begun so many years before would be rendered undone, and they will not exist as they do now.

"The Galaxy would be under the continued grasp of the Goa'uld lead by the Supreme System Lord Ra, our Asgard brethren will have been overran by the Replicators, and who knows what would happen in Pegasus."

Lorien frowned, "What does Pegasus have to do with it?"

A new figure appeared among them, returning from wherever she had been.

"More than you can imagine, Lorien. Our former home will become home to others, to Earthers and many others besides. A Shining Beacon in the light."

One of the many gathered ascended, who was one of the few to have kept a watch on the Earthers even before one Daniel Jackson had unlocked the Stargate the first time, snorted, and spoke up among the din that her comment had brought up. "Stealing lines from the humans' entertainment?"

The woman just gave a wink to the being that had spoken.

"Wait, Lorien..." Lorien looked over as the person had a sudden look of bemusement. "That character from Bab-"

The woman interrupted, "As I was saying. Atlantis will become a home again."

"And how do you know this, when none of those of us with the gift have seen it?"

Succinctly, she spoke. "Because it was in his mind."

The noise grew to greater depths than it had before.

Lorien tried several times to be heard, and only succeeded on the fifth, "He saw it? And you left the image there?!"

"It lies in his subconscious, Lorien. Only when he took his mind to refuge within, and I joined him there, did he see it. When he woke, he did not remember it. He had the gift of Prescient Dreams. Ever since his... magic..." She paused as several of those present scoffed at the name for his abilities, She continued barely a second later, "began to diminish, he has had fewer of those dreams. He does not remember them until after whatever event they foreshadow has come to pass. Before Vis Uban, he had had a dream about the place, _and myself_. I did not place my image in the dream, nor did I place the image of Vis Uban as it was there. HE did not remember the dream until they have already arrived. He did not remember me until he had met me when he went to his minds' refuge."

The others had gone silent, letting her continue.

"While there I saw the image of himself and others in Atlantis. There were more in his mind, suppressed by the... preconception that had been built into his psyche, that divination is false, untrue."

"But it isn't." One person spoke.

She nodded, "The gift is in but few of us, and only two humans of trillions do I know whom also has the ability. One lives in Pegasus, keeping his people safe, his final... prophecy, will relate to an event involving the Earthers. The other is Harry himself. If he opened himself to his gift he would see, so much more. His gift is not dependant on his magic, but his acceptance. Having magic has only allowed him glimpses of many things, within his dreams, without trying to see. He does not accept it however, so it will never manifest as it could."

Lorien nodded slowly, looking away. "This... eases my fears."

Another who had been on Loriens' side agreed. "He is too impulsive, he does not have the wisdom needed to wield such a gift. That he cannot until he has that wisdom..."

The Commanding voice that had silenced Lorien before, spoke up, "Then we are all in agreement?" Nods all around. "We will not seek to remove him. Someone must keep watch on him, however. If he begins to see more than he could handle wisely..."

The woman nodded, "I shall suppress his ability to consciously recall his own prophecies, just as I suppressed the image of Atlantis from his mind."

That she had done so, made them realise that he could have begun to accept his gift before he was ready, and only her interference had prevented a major catastrophe.

The others began to leave, until only Lorien, the commanding voice and she remained.

"Forgive my behaviour, I did not have all the facts." Lorien spoke. Agreement to do so and he left.

"Is he ready? Is he ready for the burden of all our hopes and fears?"

The woman shook her head. "Not now."

"When? When it is too late?"

"He won't be ready, when the Ori come. Danal was correct, he is too impulsive. But it was required this time. Samantha Carter would be dead, possibly others, if he hadn't used either of the powers.

"Next time he does, and I can almost guarantee, he will, there is no telling if it is the required action or not. I have only ensured that destroying Anubis that way cannot happen."

"You and Oma haven't exactly explained yourselves over why you made that deal with him."

"It was required."

"Ha. Oma would have ascended Samantha Carter regardless."

She twitched her lips, silent agreement.

"So why must he not be the one to destroy him? I doubt it is because of her punishment."

"No, it is not."

The woman looked away, and after a drawn out moment of reflection, she spoke. "If he does, he will unlock more than just doorways in his soul. Remember, Anubis is still half-ascended. And the power does transcend the planes of existence."

"He could destroy even one of us?"

"He would not bring himself to that if he believed there to be another way, but yes, it is within him."

"I see why Lorien was so objectionable to his existence then."

She had a twitch of the lips, and continued, "The Ori are only aware of the Goa'uld, here, there was no way to hide _them_ after Anubis ascended. But once Anubis was pushed down, the Ori ignored him, and us.

"But if he were to be destroyed by Harry's power, and not by one of us, they would see."

"They would see someone with fine control over a power that even we struggle with."

"And they would seek to come here, and would find the humans."

"Before they would be ready." He finished. "I see now why you would make the deal with him. Does Oma know this?"

"She may suspect. She is only aware of the consequences beyond the Ori."

"There are more?"

"Indeed."

The man quirked a smile, an odd one, and said, "Sometimes, I wonder if it's possible for even an Ascended to die of shock, Ganos."

--

**A/N:** Sorry it's late, been playing ME2. exploring just before I do Samara, Thane then Miranda's loyalty missions. I'm leaving all but Legions' Loyalty one till _after_ the ahem next plot mission.


	30. Interludes, Birthday Vacation

**The Adventures of SG-1  
Interludes**

"_**Birthday Vacation"**_

_San Diego_

The Brother and Sister, Mark and Samantha Carter, stood looking out of the kitchen window, into the back garden of Mark's house.

Out at Harry Potter and his children, playing and tumbling about in costumes.

"Are you sure he's fine about chaperoning them?" Mark asked again.

"Mark, I trust him completely. He needs this just as much as the kids do."

Mark turned to his sister, and asked, "What if something happens?"

"MARK." Sam spoke sharply. It wasn't loud. But it was unmistakable. "I trust him _completely_. How many people have I said that about?"

Mark turned back to the window, and gave it some thought.

He wasn't sure if his sister saw it or not, but he had seen the slight ghost expression on Harry's face ever since they had arrived the day before. An expression that told of longing. He knew what the expression was, he'd seen it on is dad's face often enough when returning from some war zone.

"What happened?" He asked simply.

Quiet. Too quiet. He turned his head towards her just enough to see her expression, without being obvious.

Pain, plain as day. He didn't pretend, he turned fully and asked, "What happened?"

"I died."

A frown, and he asked, "You don't look like a zombie."

"I was shot, and then punched quite heavily... and I was dying... and I died, but he saved me..." She began to cry at the memory. "It hurt, mark... it... I've been in life-or-death situations before, but not like this..." She didn't add that the first time she'd died and been brought back, as far as that case was, she had died quickly. This last time was a long, drawn out death.

He enveloped her in a hug, not asking for more than that. He knew enough to guess what he had done. Incorrectly, but close enough.

"Now I know why you're so protective." He mumbled. "If it really was that bad..." He paused as he saw the look in Sam's eyes. He corrected himself, "With it that bad, I guess it's just hard to believe he'd save you. He's barely just a kid."

"He's not had a chance to be one, Mark. He grew up with abuse and then war." She pulled herself away, and wiped the tears away, and went back to watching. The small smile on her face showed him that she'd be fine. And considering the one who seemed to be bringing that smile to her face even now, did make him wonder. "It wasn't until we met him that he got the chance to, to make his life have meaning beyond war. To learn... build, create..."

In his head, he finished, 'And so that's how you and he got so close.' He looked out the window, and saw just how happy Harry was. He added, 'And why he's so happy to play as a kid now. He never had the chance to before.'

They were silent for the next hour, just watching as Harry, dressed as he was in the Star Wars' Jedi Knight robes costume played with the 10 and 8 year olds who likewise were dressed as Jedi Initiates. They all had toy lightsabers. The kids seemed to be having quite a bit of fun with bashing Harry with them. Harry let them get away with it, as they weren't hitting hard. His was a red blade, so it seemed they were playing with him as some dark jedi/sith apprentice or something. While he had seen the films, he wasn't much of a fan.

He couldn't help the laughter bubbling up seeing his two kids together pull the larger adult down to the ground and dive on in a pile. The laughter from Harry indicated that it didn't hurt.

"I Give!! SURRENDER!" They heard.

"Sith Don' Surren'er!" The eldest spoke.

Then the tickling started.

In a low voice, Sam spoke, "Hmm, I feel a tremor in the force. My Apprentice is soon to be no more."

--

Harry waited for the two 'Jedi Initiates' to come down from their mum's bedroom, where said mum had been putting the last touches to her daughters' Alien facepaint.

He himself had undergone a bit of treatment, a fake beard.

Their toy lightsabers were gone, put away, now they had just hilts that hung from belts.

While the kids' prop-like hilts were more accurate to those shown on screen, they didn't have the fake lightsaber blade. Apparently Mark Carter was okay with his kids' carrying about 60 dollars' worth of replica, each.

Harry's however, was not a spare Mark had, although Mark had one for each member of the family. Sam had borrowed his wife's. No, Harry's was something Sam thought looked familiar, but passed off as something seen from the movies.

It was the hologram-generating Lightsaber. After sharing with Teal'c the plan for Harry and Sam to go trick-or-treating with the kids, and that this year the kids wanted to dress as Jedi, he had loaned Harry the pseudo-lightsaber that for some reason was allowed to stay in teal'cs quarters. Daniel had been rather disturbed by Jacks' suggestion that Teal'c might practice sword combat with it in private. Then finding a Jedi costume in Teal'cs size in their laundry with the letter 'T' as a nametag on each individual piece...

Teal'c had merely said that if he had it washed at Jacks' place, it would never get cleaned, and Sam's place had products that made his clothes itchy.

Harry found the idea of Teal'c doing cosplay to Star Wars conventions rather funny, himself.

In fact, with this thought in mind as he had gotten out of the male Carters' house with Sam and kids in tow, he decided to go with Teal'c to the next one. He rather liked the films, himself. Although not quite so religiously.

Mark asked, "Are you sure you'll remember the way back?"

Harry started to say, "Does the pope-"

"Harry!" Sam scolded.

"Speak catholic." Harry finished with a grin.

She glowered at him, but he just nodded to Mark, and the 4 left.

After the first street, Harry spoke up. "So, Who's this Mara Jade?"

Sam barely paused, "Dunno, Mark suggested her. She's supposed to be a character from the star wars books set after the movies. Former servant of the emperor with force abilities, turned Jedi."

Harry nodded. Neither knew more than what she had just said.

"So, you're Anakin Skywalker then?"

"No, Luke."

"Oh... yeah the," she waved a hand at his dark clothes and the glove on one hand, then at his hair. "dark thing from Return of the Jedi."

Harry nodded.

"The Hair doesn't fit though. Luke was short haired. You're's looks like Anakins' from the new movie."

"His is short in Attack of the Clones."

"I mean _Episode III_."

"That's not out yet." Harry countered.

"I saw some photos." Sam replied. "Behind the Scenes stuff."

Harry paused, then shrugged.

"But I'm Luke. I'm the one who didn't go dark."

Sam didn't reply to that. She guessed the darth vader/luke thing (aside from the dad part) played a bit too close to home.

--

_Area 51_

A scientist read the reports that Harry had sent over from his findings on a side project Sam had been running. They had come in when she was Ascended, and all the hassle with other things had delayed the mans' noticing them.

He read of a crystal, only the tok'ra could make, that seemed receptive to storing magic generated by an M-Generator. The notations Harry added to the file, were that they resembled physical material that wizards had used to do the same thing. But the tok'ra reported that it was impractical to produce more than a few of these crystals. And they only held so much. One could power a light charm for years, sure enough. Generating light (and only light) was a very low-power spell. Another could power several strong banishing charms.

It didn't occur to the man that the 3 crystals the SGC had were not signed for, and so wouldn't be missed.

As far as airport security X-ray machines were concerned, they were rocks plain and simple. That they held so possibly dangerous energy that in the wrong hands could with a lucky or wellplaced strike, bring down a plane, was not known to the security officers.

Nor that in the right hands, even more was possible.

--

_San Diego_

They'd be out till around 9pm, or so the plan was.

Was, being the operative word.

Harry stepped in front of the group, with Sam keeping the kids close to and in front her, so they where between herself and him.

Ahead, and probably to the side, was a large gang. They had ended up in an alley, trying to avoid them. The gang was about a dozen strong, and had manic grins, wide pupils suggesting drug use, and various little tells that suggested they were perfectly fine with stealing from a family, possibly more.

"Looky what we have here. Some, 'Jedi' Ey?" The leader drawled. "No, lightsabers, to defend yourselves with..." He pulled a hand out of his jacket to reveal a gun.

Harry just looked at the leader, and decided on something. Classified be damned. He focused his mental abilities, and with a hand gesture that was merely for show, pushed out the thought, voicing it as well.

"You will not harm us."

In a trance, having the very appearance of what he wanted it to appear as, the gang leader spoke dazedly, "I will not harm you."

"You can go on your way now."

"You can go on your way now."

"You will all stand down."

"Everyone, stand down."

A tap on his back, and he understand the addition he should make. "You should go home and rethink your life."

"I will go home and rethink my life."

The leader started to walk away, and all the gang members were really unsettled by the entire thing.

Harry looked at the others, and spoke, "I really think you lot should do the same, no?"

"Fuck this..." One spoke.

"Weirdos." Another did.

Of the approximately 10 people, 4 left, following their leader. The remaining 6, however, just shrugged it all off.

"Give us all your money!"

"We are Jedi, we carry no money." Sam inserted, playing the act. The kids decided to play along, not understanding it all, only that the group were bad men and that Auntie Sammies' boyfriend was some powerful Jedi. They had already figured out from playing with him in the afternoon that he was too small for the strength he had. And numerous scars they saw only spoke of that he was in war. With this, and they were quite ready to believe he was a real-life Jedi.

"Yeah right." And with that, the group raised their own weapons. Some knives, some guns.

Harry looked at each in turn, and spoke, "Mara, take the padawans."

Sam nodded, and asked worriedly, "What are you going to do, Luke?"

Harry grabbed the lightsaber, unclipping it from his belt with barely a push of a finger, and moved into a combat stance. Only then, did Sam notice three bulges in the inside pockets of the robe... she thought nothing of them though. Harry then gave a quip, "As my Father used to tell my mother, Aggressive Negotiations."

With that, he activated the hologram of the lightsaber.

The green of the blade extended, and lit up the scene. The 6 gang members were shocked.

The two kids, after the use of a force suggestion before, took this in their stride.

A gunshot rang out, but no one was hit.

Harry had moved with precision. In an instant, the bullet struck blade, causing a flash of light and smoke and sparks, and the deflected bullet dug into the tarmac.

"In the name of the republic, you are under arrest."

Sam safely got the kids away just in time. They all heard, but didn't see the gunshots that followed, and the cries there-after.

In the alley, Harry kept up the pretence of being a real Jedi, the magic energy leeched from the storage containers and into the lightsaber as it activated unseen, only felt by him as he made the magic inhabit the hologram, turning it very real.

It wouldn't last long if used to create holes in tarmac directly, but for 'blaster deflection', well, it was good for an hour, constant use, at current rate.

With a command of his own magic to form internal shields to stop the bullets, but to also absorb the kinetic energy through his body into the ground, something he realised he should have been doing all along when struck by bullets, none of them noticed that not all bullets were caught by a spinning lightsaber.

He leeched just enough magic energy from the blade into his off hand, and in a lull, then formed it into a sightless banisher. It was not powerful enough to break ribs, but the man was pushed back a few metres and knocked his head hard on a dumpster.

He continued, accio'ing those with the guns back into the fit, using the combat techniques he had learned from Teal'c with using a Staff weapon as just a Staff, to fit around fighting with a Lightsaber that was for the moment, very real.

Minutes later, and they were all knocked unconscious.

--

It took him an hour to return to the house, where he was met by the worried Mark Carter, and the okay-looking Sam and kids, who all had a 'I've-got-a-secret' look. Clearly Sam had told them something about how the kids couldn't tell Mark about his... magic? The force?

By the time 9 O'clock did pass, the kids were in bed, sleeping, dreaming of 'Auntie Sam, Jedi Knight' fighting bad guys everywhere.

Mark had, after listening to their side of the phone call to the police, gone to bed.

As for Harry and Sam, they took a walk around the block so they could laugh at the whole thing.

With the time, and a curious fact Sam was discovering about Jedi robes, Harry had taken what magic energy he had managed to put back into the energy containers, and weave them into a warming charm. Unfortunately, to make it last for the entire walk, he couldn't make have them keep her that warm.

They were comfortable with each other enough, however, that he had an arm around her, and the two walked close together.

Seeing that from his window, only made Mark more certain that Sam had feelings for the kid. He didn't think they were suitable, however.

--

"What took you so long to get back?" Sam asked once they had relieved the pressure of holding in their laughter.

"Had to make sure no cameras saw my use of magic."

"Did you...?"

"Nope. Here." Harry pulled out the crystals. One had a very faint glow, the other two didn't. "I kind of forgot to tell you about them. Well, kind of. It was your find. I just made some connections."

"Aren't those the crystals you said looked like...?"

"Yeah. Work the same too."

"So, you can carry some of the energy from an M-Generator with you now?"

Harry nodded. "Not much power though. And these 3 are all the Tok'ra can afford to give us right now. They lose quite a lot of resources to produce just one of these. They have no use for them right now. Guess I'm glad that Jacob had these on him and let you take a look before all the hoorah with the..." He stopped talking.

Sam's arm that had gone round his back moved, so she could rub his back comfortingly. "I guess some things do happen as they should."

He smiled at her, and nodded. "Not all things, but, at times, yeah, they do."

He sighed, before continuing to answer her first question. "Anyway, just moved them about, dosed them a bit more with whatever drugs they had..." At her look, he eased out of their coupling, holding hands up, "Hey, I really want the police to believe us when we told them the gang leaders thought we were really Jedi. Finding them dosed up to the gills should be enough."

"Alright. I guess that makes sense."

"Needs of the Many, Sam."

"Wrong franchise."

"D'oh."

"Wrong franchise."

The two shared a look, then started giggling like mad.

--

**Authors Notes:** Sorry about the huge delay, but my muse totally changed franchise again, and had a vacation for most of the time anyway. Grr.


	31. Interludes, Thanksgiving

**The Adventures of SG-1  
Interludes**

"_**Thanksgiving"**_

_San Diego_

As far as Mark and Ruth Carter knew, the kids were really playing into the apparent role of Harry and Sam being their Jedi masters for their entire visit. They'd still call Sam, Aunt Sammie, sometimes. But then they'd call her Master Jade, when playing up the Jedi thing.

What neither noticed, was that the kids not once called Harry, Harry. It was always 'Master Skywalker' or 'Master Luke'.

Mark still hadn't told Sam just who Mara Jade was, although Ruth thought that the pair new very well what that was about.

Busy as they were with the kids much of the time, neither Sam nor Harry saw the occasional disapproving looks Mark had sent them. If they had, neither would know what it was about.

On Sunday, it was the 2nd of November and the day they had picked to have their thanksgiving.

Considering Ruth, as she was Canadian, celebrated the holiday early October prior to marrying Mark and living with him in San Diego, found it a good idea to have the holiday early November, rather than late November as the Americans had it.

And while She and Mark prepared the large dinner, Harry and Sam had taken the kids out for the day.

It was the Saturday morning when Sam found Harry had packed the smallest working M-Generator instead of various holiday items that had her not curious about why those crystals were recharged and ready to hold energy.

She couldn't, not after the night before, chide him for it. Had she found it on Friday morning, or indeed, the Thursday they left, then she definitely would have.

And so, on Sunday in a secluded place, the kids had somehow gotten the pair of adults to demonstrate 'the force'.

Before doing so, Harry had told them that only a few people could do it safely and without side-effects.

"Now, Unfortunately, Mara cannot use abilities like, Force push or pull, levitate, or Force Suggestion."

True.

"What she can do, are various lightsaber moves at similar speeds to the Jedi in the films."

Sort-of true. Staff fighting with Teal'c had taught her how to move around bladed weapons, and while she wasn't good at that, she could mix it with some of her fencing skills she had acquired in the Air Force Academy. The holosaber, as Harry called it, was light enough for it.

"Only a few people in the galaxy, can do what I can do."

Sort-of true. Those 'only a few people' just happened to be the ascended. And they didn't know how many ascended there were, after all.

Harry amused himself with a thought, 'From a certain point of view.'

"You're Luke Skywalker. You're the best Jedi in the galaxy." The youngest, the girl, spoke.

"Ah but my name is Harry Potter as well. With those pesky films, I cannot use my other name in public, could I?"

The kids shook their heads.

"Just as the others wouldn't believe you if you told them Jedi were real." Sam added.

They nodded. They weren't that bothered about telling others, once Sam had said they had taken ideas from earth 'superheroes' with the alter-ego thing.

They understood, the concept that it was bad to tell people who batman really was, as the bad people could find out.

If Batman was real, that is.

"Now, even I struggle to use much of the force in a short time. My training is not complete."

True, his engineering apprenticeship wasn't over. As for the magic, he hadn't exactly been able to complete his Hogwarts education properly... and 'force' was just another word for Magic, in this case.

Forewarned not to tell others and that he wouldn't make it a big demonstration, the kids found themselves happily floating in mid air, as sweat began to bead down Harry's forehead. After shielding an F-302 from an exploding Stargate, this was, literally, childs' play. The sweat was intentionally done to do the whole 'can't do much' thing. Which was true, given the power used up from a single crystal into just levitating two kids 2 feet off of the ground for 30 seconds.

--

After the thanksgiving dinner, the kids went up to play in their room, while the adults had a nice quiet drink.

After a few hours, Mark and Ruth went up to bed, making sure the kids were getting into theirs first, leaving the two snoozing members of SG-1 on the couch.

Only because of Ruth, did Mark not immediately wake the pair. Unlike her husband, she rather approved of Harry.

It was quite late, probably past midnight, when the pair woke to find that they had fallen asleep on the couch, and in their sleep, cuddled up for warmth.

They were in that hazy place between sleep and wakefulness for several minutes, knowing what position they were in but just too damn comfortable to care. When the woke up, they just shared a smile, and Sam got up, to the bathroom to get ready for bed properly. While Sam slept in Sarah's room, Harry had the guest room.

As they passed each other, Sam finished in the bathroom and Harry going in to have a wash, Sam pulled him into a hug, then separated and without a word, went into Sarahs room, and shut the door.

Harry was motionless for a second, wondering what brought that on. Then he continued on with what he was doing.

It was just one of a number of times Sam had hugged him, hooked their arms, or other such physical action. The shadowed look in her eyes a few of the times when he had sent a questioning glance was all the answer he needed. He liked this new development of their friendship, for however long it lasts.

--

They had left Mark Carters' that Monday morning, with a bow to the kids who held in their giggles and bowed back, a hug between Sam, Mark and Ruth, and shaking of hands between them and Harry.

The two piled into their rental car, and they were off, grand tour of California.

--

_Stargate Command_

Sam frowned at the voice-mail she had received from Mark during her and Harry's tour of California. The pair had gotten back to the SGC in the early hours of Thursday morning, as Harry wanted to put away certain devices, only they both then collapsed in the only quarters available to shower in after the horrendous flight back. Perhaps it was fortunate that they had stayed awake long enough to shower separately, and remember to put pyjamas on, because neither had the energy to actually get in under the covers. And as happened at Sam's brothers house, they had shifted during their sleep, and woke up far too comfortable, cuddling together. Once was accident.

Twice, was coincidence. Sam was up first, and after her shower, had gone to check her voicemail, and the last one was Marks'.

She put the phone down as Harry came out from his shower. While Sam didn't notice his lack of clothes, as angry as she was, Harry did notice her anger, and sat beside her, giving a side hug, aware that it was best to let her speak, than to ask if he wanted an explanation.

"Mark wants to set me up on a blind date!" She said after a minute.

Harry really didn't know how to respond to that.

A knock on the door, and Harry went to it, making sure to keep himself but his head hidden as he opened it slightly. It was Jack.

"Morning. Got in a little late did we?"

Harry nodded.

"Missed us so much you had to come here?"

"I can't believe him!" Fumed Sam, prompting Jacks' attention.

Jack raised an eyebrow, and asked, "Carter in there with ya?"

"Mark wants to set her up on a blind date." Harry shared.

Jack nodded with a wince, "Ah. Right, well I'll let you calm her down." With that Jack left.

He shut the door, and strode over to Sam, and calmly spoke, "Sam, calm down. Just... how bad can it be?"

Harry ignored his own instinct for a moment, to say that. But he knew, somehow, he knew, it was bad intentions behind this. He didn't know why, though. Mark loved Sam.

It didn't occur to him that Mark was under the sort-of mistaken impression that Sam had 'inappropriate feelings' for Harry. He pulled her to him, trying to cheer her up.

Sam huffed for a minute, before she melted into him, and mumbled, "What if I don't want to be seeing anyone?"

"You'll miss the sight of me." Harry punned. "And Teal'c. And Janet. And Cassie. And Daniel. Maybe Jack."

Sam smiled a little, and lifted her head. "Thanks."

"Anytime."

Then Sam looked down, and looked back up with a quirked eyebrow.

"Hmm?" She did it again, and he realised. "Right." He then got dressed.

"You go commando?" She asked curiously.

"Call it years of getting used to no underwear and baggy trousers."

At the back of her mind, she figured that to also be why he didn't seem embarrassed at being naked in front of her. And at the back of her mind, she remembered that there were times she was naked in front of him, and wasn't embarrassed.

And only in the back of her mind, did she question why she wasn't. But no one pays much attention to the backs of their minds.

--

**Authors Note:** Related Omake coming soon i.e. a few days (I got a few) I'm upto C32 with this... so I have one chapter buffer. I won't be putting 32 up for a fortnight or so, give me time to get the muse back... however, I got 3 omakes (14-16) which I'll post tomorrow, Friday and Saturday.


End file.
